Holding Fire
by Shura Pirate
Summary: Zelda has re-set time after the final battle, playing the Ocarina of Time to do so. However, only Zelda remembers the alternate future. She must bear these memories alone, not wanting to upset the new timeline. But will she be able to keep two life times straight when the Holder of Courage is around, as well as deal with the trouble in her kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes place in the Ocarina of Time game setting.

HF

HF

HF

 _Zelda's POV_

Power. Wisdom. Courage.

All sides of the triforce equals, but one not worth more than the other. I had thought that wisdom was the strongest, especially when combined with my gift of dreams. If you could see danger before it truly came, then what need was there for power? No armies would be gathered and hardly any bloodshed, if the dreams were interpreted correctly and proper actions carried out. No courage would be required to face the enemy on the battlefield.

Wisdom could triumph over all of that.

I had been wrong, of course. But childish logic is not always amiss. I do not repent for trying to use my gifts to prevent warfare. What I do regret is the single minded determination, the absolute _arrogance_ I had in my younger years.

For how could two children stop a madman?

How could I have thought that a boy from the woods and a sheltered princess had the ability to do what my sire had tried - and failed - to do? If war could be so easily avoided, the scrolls of history would not be so bloodied.

"Calm, highness," Impa murmured from behind my throne.

I unclenched my hands and let my fingers gently curve the rounded parts of the armrests. My memories frustrated me more than I had thought they would, especially as the years went by. Time travel seemed to be simple, in the theoretical sense. If you return to the moment before the most major decision you made and do the opposite, then the future could be altered.

However, only select magical items could alter reality.

The Ocarina of Time was one such artifact, and was overall considered to be a part of Hyrulean mythology. I have no inclination to prove to my subjects that it was indeed real. Think of the chaos it would create; think of the wars that would occur to have such an object in the enemy's possession. Why, anyone could do anything, alter anything at will, whether it was on a large scale or not.

Such as removing Ganondorf from the timeline _completely_...

This is why only Wisdom held the Ocarina.

I keep it with me at all times in a secret pouch under my gowns, sealed with magic of course. I wouldn't be foolish enough to accidentally drop it as I took a turn about the gardens or tripped on my skirts. Not that I would do something as embarrassing as to _trip_ on my clothes. Prim, proper, respectable: those were the words that described the Queen of Hyrule. There was no room for mistakes.

Not anymore.

"Highness," the court herald called out into the grand hall, "Sir Arken, Leader of the Free Arms, has returned."

I raised my right hand.

The herald signaled the servants at the doors and they opened them swiftly. A man in armor strode in, his greying brown hair braided for court, though by the breastplate with Hyrule's crest, everyone knew he was a knight. The multiple sashes of red around his waist signified his wealth and status, just as royalty wore purple to signify their importance - however redundant it was.

If a person couldn't tell they were in front of their sovereign, he must be a fool of the highest order.

Thankfully, Sir Arken was one of the few courtiers that managed to not irk me whenever he entered a room. His duties to Hyrule rightly earned him his titles and wealth.

"Sir Arken," I give him a head nod deeper than necessary.

"Mi'lady," he bowed at the waist and then straightened up. "I have completed my survey of the main traveling routes and placed men along each of the merchant ways."

"Good." Hopefully the bandits will leave the merchants alone now. "Will you be at the banquet tonight?"

"Yes, Mi'lady."

I nod in approval. "We will discuss proper compensations for your volunteers."

"Of course." Pause. "There is another matter I wish to discuss."

"Oh?"

He shifted on his feet. "Along my way to survey the roads, I came across a young man." He shook his head in amusement. "He helped me fend off some bandits bringing the castle milk solely with his walking stick."

I stiffen in my seat.

"Calm," Impa murmurs so softly that for a brief moment, I wonder if she had spoken.

I relax again.

"I would like her highness to meet with him, if possible."

I pretend to think about it, though I already know my answer before he had even formed the sentence.

"That would be fine."

HF

"Don't start," I say as I set about undoing my hair.

"I wasn't intending to speak, Princess," Impa coolly intoned from her perch on the window seat. "But now that you have mentioned it..." She stood up and walked over to my armoire, her arms crossed. "This young man along the Milk Road. He is peculiar."

"Impa," I lightly bit out.

If I hadn't told her, she wouldn't have known about the change. But I was only a child when I re-set time after the final battle between Ganon and Link. I had lived a lifetime in hiding and then, in a moment, I was back inside a girl's body. The suddenness unsettled me for days. Since I had been the one to play the Song of Time, I kept my memories.

Everyone else forgot - as I had intended it to be.

Unfortunately, like most of my plans, I hadn't accounted for everything. I had counted on keeping my mental maturity, my fortitude I had build up for years as Sheik - and to a certain extent, I did. However, I was thrown back into a little girl's body with a little girl's emotional limits. So when I saw the boy in green as a child, and I too, was a child, but he looked at me as if he did not recognize me, I broke down.

I had cried.

He had been confused as to why I was crying. The poor boy tried to get me to cheer up, but nothing would do. We had been comrades in arms, saving Hyrule from the foulest of men to have ever graced the earth and succeeding in our quest.

...And he didn't remember it.

He had just been a boy helping his friend's dad deliver milk to the castle and had been tempted to go exploring. There was no purpose to him coming into the inner gardens, no familiarity whatsoever in his words or body language. So I came up with a lie, saying that a bee had stung me under my dress to prevent him from looking for a sting that was not visible.

My plan had worked.

Perhaps too perfectly, sadly.

"By the way you act," Impa quietly assessed my face, "I would venture a guess that the helper had been your friend that doesn't remember you."

"Possibly," I admit, "but nothing is for certain."

Impa's forefinger tapped along her arm. "What will you do when you meet him?"

I run the brush through my hair. "Greet him."

Impa quirked a white brow. I pointedly pretended to not see it.

HF

HF

HF

AN: So I've read some LoZ stories but not written one before. So this is my first ever for this genre. I think that very last scene in Ocarina of Time after all the credits is so achingly wonderful but it also makes me wonder what happened after that and how does the time re-set work.


	2. Chapter 2

HF

HF

HF

 _"Hello!"_

 _I started and turned away from the window. A small boy wearing green stood on the grass of the inner garden area, looking quite comfortable like he was meant to be here. He looked so familiar and yet, I felt like it wasn't quite right._

 _"Hello," I smoothed over my skirts in a bide for time. Where have I seen him from and why wasn't the image right?_

 _"Are you the Princess?"_

 _"Yes...why?"_

 _A dancing ball of blue light hovered over him, weaving a little pattern. "You don't talk to royalty like that, moron!"_

 _The little boy waved the fairy's concern away. "I was told to come and find you."_

 _I did not respond back immediately, my eyes fixated on the fairy. In my mind, I could see dark skies, fire licking corpses and houses and smoke rising and building up. Everything, even the smoke seemed to be tainted with the color of rusted blood. A bulky man laughs harshly in the midst of this tragedy, riding a horse the color of pitch with his red tattered cloak fluttering behind him._ _I'm afraid to look at his cloak too closely - red might not have been its original color..._

 _And then, off towards the woods, a figure stands up above the tree tops, a dancing light near his head..._

 _"You're from my dream," I said under my breath._

 _The green clothes, the fairy, the hair colored like soft wheat, and the easy smile on his face. The only difference was that he had been older in my vision. But perhaps, that was something to help me by telling me when this tragedy would take place._

 _And to tell me that it could be prevented earlier on. _

_I nodded to myself. Yes. Why else would he come to me as a boy?_

 _"Um, Princess?"_

 _I snapped out of my thoughts. "I have been waiting for you, Boy with the Fairy."_

HF

Soft stringed instruments sounded from the grand hall.

Lords and ladies mulled about, drinking wine, laughing, dancing, talking.

I stayed on my throne, nodding and greeting to each new arrival. Impa stands behind the throne in the shadows, as customary. She has always found the shadows more comforting than the light. It was no wonder why she was the Sage of Shadows.

However ominous that sounded, she has still been the greatest of caretakers.

"Lord Malikar," the court herald said near me, "and his wife, Lady Deanice."

The couple approached together to the bottom of the short stairs leading to my throne. "Your highness," they both said and bowed and curtsied at the same time, with the exact same inflection.

"Impressive," came Impa's amused voice.

The corners of my mouth twitched up in a fractional smile. It was rather comical how in sync they were.

"Lord Malikar," I nodded in his direction. "Lady Deanice." Then nodded towards his wife. "Please, enjoy the food and entertainment."

"How kind, your ladyship," they simultaneously responded.

I cleared my throat behind my glove. Then, I raised my right hand and they straightened up and left.

"Sir Arken and his Lady," the herald spoke.

When no other name was mentioned with Sir Arken's, I lightly frowned. Was he not bringing the young man from the Milk Road? My face smoothed over as the two approached.

"Mi'lady," Sir Arken bowed, "I apologize. I come without my helper."

I flicked a couple of fingers upward, giving him permission to approach. He went up the stairs, but stopped halfway. No one, except for royalty and Impa, was allowed to stand on the same level as the throne. It was why all thrones were raised so that the reminder of status was always in place.

"There was trouble on the road," Arken murmured.

"Which one?"

"One of the merchant roads coming from Lake Hylia."

"...Were there casualties?"

"Some injuries," Arken acknowledged, "but nothing life threatening."

I sat back on my throne. First the Milk Roads and now the Fish Trades. They were attacking food roads. But why so many bandits and so frequently? There was plenty of rainfall these past years and plenty of wild game. It wasn't as if they were in desperate need.

So why were they attacking?

A grim thought crossed my mind. They could be hired hands, trying to weaken Hyrule's prosperity.

"Keep me informed," I said and then raised my hand, letting him and his wife take their leave.

HF

 _"So you saw me in a vision."_

 _I nodded my head._ _"Hyrule needs us to protect its people, Link. If we find the sacred gems and get to the Triforce before Ganondorf, we can hide it somewhere he won't find it." I pursed my lips a little. "The problem with legends is that anyone_ _can hear about it and go looking for whatever bounty that they want. The legends tell them where to look."_

 _Link nodded at that. "Might as well have signs around." He grinned. " 'Holy Grail to the right,' then, 'Hidden Triforce of Ultimate Power, to the left. Please mind the traps along the way.' "_

 _I lightly laughed and then, to my dismay, I snorted._ _I covered my face in horror. Princesses do not_ _snort._ _It was a terrible, ugly habit I had ever since I could laugh._

 _"You snorted," he laughed._

 _"Link!" Navi scolded._

 _"What? I just stated the obvious. Besides," he looked back at me with a smile, "there's nothing wrong with it."_

 _My face grew hot in embarrassment. "Could we simply leave the snorting behind?"_

 _"If you want, Princess." His face went somber for a moment, taking me aback. "Do you think two kids can save Hyrule?"_

 _My lips parted and then closed. I hadn't seen him as a child. He had been an adult in the vision. I folded my hands, bracing myself for what I was about to say._

 _"Of course we can."_

 _His form relaxed. Then, his smile was back. "What should I do first?"_

HF

"The food trade roads are under attack."

Impa stepped out of the shadows a little, standing next to the throne. "What will you do, Princess?"

I nearly roll my eyes. "I'm queen now, Impa."

A faint smile appeared on her face. "You will always be Princess to me."

If anyone else had told me that, I would have taken offense. But I knew Impa. She didn't mean it as an insult. I looked out towards the dancers, swirling dresses and sashes going round and round the marble floor. When I was still Princess, I would be asked to dance. Now that I am queen, barely anyone ever dared to approach the throne. Only members of my council or Sir Arken had the confidence to do so.

I wasn't in love with dancing, but I do have a mild fondness for it.

"I think," I finally said after a while of silence between us, "I need to see the situation."

"In person?"

"Yes."

HF

HF

HF

AN: I love kid Link and kid Zelda. They're so cute!


	3. Chapter 3

HF

HF

HF

"No."

The head of the castle guards blinked at my blunt response. "But your majesty, you will be traveling out on the road. The royal carriage is -"

"The easiest target for the bandits," I cut in. "We will be ambushed as soon as we hit the road."

Sir Arken shook his head in amusement. "It is true. This," he lightly patted the white and gold painted carriage, "will only cause more trouble than not. But I do not want my sovereign out in the open either, Sir Gigian."

"Thank you," the Head Guard nodded.

"Sir Arken," I reprimanded.

He held his hands up in peace. "I am always on your side, highness. But your safety is a top concern. After all, it is because of my reports that you are venturing out of the palace."

I stayed quiet at that.

In the past - the original past - I had been content to dictate orders without seeing the situation myself. But after resetting time, I found that that had been one of my weaknesses. As a ruler, as a concerned human being, I should have not solely relied on others to do what needed to be done. A good leader assesses the playing field first hand; not blindly give someone a list of things to do without knowing how dangerous it truly was.

I should have done that in the first timeline...

"I need to see what can be done," I murmured, "not _assume_ what is feasible and hope for the best."

Both of the knights were silent.

"Perhaps," Impa intervened, "an inconspicuous carriage will satisfy all parties."

I nodded at that. "If there is one to be found, I can be persuaded to ride in it."

"Your majesty," Sir Gigian bowed.

"Highness," Sir Arken bowed.

I dismissed them to find the carriage.

HF

 _Link already had the Kokiri's Emerald._

 _Impa gave him a map to find the Goron's Ruby. He came by to see me a couple of times whenever he had to restock in the marketplace. Thanks to my letter with my seal, he was able to enter the gates. However, the guards directly around the castle didn't heed my letter._

 _The first time Link had been kicked out, I had been furious._ _I wanted to straighten them out. But Link laughed it off, saying that sneaking through the maze was helping him become stealthy._

 _It was inspiring to be around someone who laughed so easily._

 _The life of a noble didn't allow for such ease of emotions. So for royalty, the bar was set even higher. They needed to be contained and controlled. Laughing and smiling could show favor to someone unworthy. The wrong messages could be sent, advances welcomed even if you hadn't intended to do so._

 _At the age of five, I had been taught to not laugh so freely._

 _But in the gardens I allowed myself to laugh with Link._

 _There was a shuffle in the grass behind me. I let loose a little smile. "How long did it take you to finish the maze today?" I turned towards the entrance of the garden, expecting my friend._

 _He was there but limp in Impa's arms._

 _"Link!" I ran even though it was improper for me to do so. "Impa, what's -" I cut myself off, seeing severe burns along his arms._

 _"He has burns on his back as well," Impa murmured._

 _My eyes watered for the first time since my mother's funeral. "The Fairy Fountain," I choked out, quickly clearing my throat to regain control. "Over by the castle river. We should take him there."_

 _"I will," Impa quietly corrected. "It will be faster."_

 _I nodded. Impa could take to the rooftops and avoid the maze entirely._ _Without another word, she disappeared, a blur of motion and the light clattering of her landing on the roof the only indicators that she moved._ _I fingered my little gown with it's decorations of gold and purples, the narrow cut skirt limiting._

 _In that moment, I felt uncomfortable in my own skin._

HF

The carriage jerked a little, rousing me.

I fell asleep. I hadn't even realized that I had.

The two ladies in waiting sat across from me, very much awake. They looked rather uncomfortable in the rickety wooden carriage with its thin cushions and small space. They were used to traveling with me in the nice, spacious royal carriage, with its perfumed interior and overly stuffed pillows.

I couldn't be more relieved to be in here.

The other carriage, while more comfortable, made me feel like a doll, waiting to be played with. It was why I insisted in doing as much as possible on my own. I brushed my own hair, put on my own sleeping robes, bathed myself, chose my own jewelry. Unfortunately, several of my gowns required aid or else I would dress myself completely. I did what I could before calling in the ladies in waiting.

Some days I missed being Sheik.

Sheik was the part of myself that was self sufficient, stealthy, elusive, and clever in many ways. Being Sheik allowed me to appreciate the simple comforts of my current life and the beauties of nature all around me. But that life also gave me many sleepless nights. Redeads, wolfos, ghouls...all of these nightmarish things haunting my beloved Hyrule, prowling for the hapless people unluckily traveling the fields that day.

To have to travel the fields was like a death sentence.

I pulled back a part of the plain brown curtain, frowning at the scenery. That was another life and yet the bandits of this time were making the fields dangerous again. They didn't match the terror of Redeads, but it was enough that they were a threat to Hyrule.

It was not acceptable.

"Four days already," Lady Fatime bemoaned, fanning herself. "I do not know how much longer I can take of this stifling carriage, Mi'lady."

'Then you should not have come,' I longed to say.

I had told my ladies that they were not required, which prompted these two to seek out their fathers. I had not chosen my ladies but the council did, choosing amongst the nobles' daughters. Their fathers were friends with the council members, which gave them some slight power.

At the very least, half a listening ear depending on the matter.

In any case these two ladies insisted so much that the council had a 'discussion' with me about a Queen not having the proper feminine aid as my rank required, and how unspeakable an embarrassment that would be should any visiting noble or travelers should happen to see their Queen roughing the roads alone without her proper aids as if we were a poor country without the means to give their Queen her own personal staffing.

It was more of a scolding than a discussion. And never mind that I was in a beaten up carriage - apparently having staffing made up for the transportation mode.

Politics. It almost always came down to that.

"We are almost to Lake Hylia," I murmured. "It _is_ on the other side of the kingdom."

"Oh of course, highness." Pause. "Exactly how much longer, may I ask?"

I eyed the other one, Lady Katira not quite as vocal in complaining, but her face spoke of a similar mindset as Lady Fatime. Perhaps I could simply leave them both at the next town and have someone pick them up.

Would that be considered cruel or considerate?

HF

 _Impa had laid him on her cot in my rooms._

 _The burns were no longer there, but his tunic was still torn from the experience. He was asleep now, his hat moving up and down as the fairy inside took her rest as well. I looked over at his pile of equipment on the floor, seeing something missing._

 _"Where's his wooden shield?"_

 _Impa sat at the desk, crushing some herbs for a red potion. "Navi said it burned when they tried to go up Death Mountain."_

 _"Oh."_

 _I put my hands up to my forehead. I forgot that the mountain was still active. It wasn't dangerous from afar, but if one tried to travel to the Goron City...A wooden shield would be no match for fire, let alone lava. Link wouldn't have known about the lava; he said he grew up his entire life in the Kokiri woods._

 _But I knew about it._

 _Crush, crush. "It's not your fault, Princess."_

 _"Of course it is," I bit out. "I sent him to get the Goron's Ruby!"_

 _Impa stopped crushing the herbs. "You did not warn him of the lava," she allowed, "but you did not tell the mountain to aim for him." She poured some liquid into the stone basin and then started stirring it. "Link did not think to turn back and return with better equipment." She tapped the wooden spoon along the lip of the basin. "You both know better now."_

 _I sighed and then wiped my eyes with my handkerchief. "There's a blacksmith in the marketplace, correct? Surely there is a proper shield for him there." I stood up and went to Impa, holding a hand out, "We'll give him some rupees."_

 _Royalty never carried currency. Servants and aids carried it for them._

 _Impa wiped her hands and pulled out my purse. "A red potion and a new shield should be a good start."_

 _Yes. If only I had thought of it sooner..._

HF

Sir Arken led the group while Sir Gigian brought up the rear.

They were dressed as simply as possible, their garbs covering over the breastplates. He would not risk anyone's safety by sacrificing the protective armor so instead, they had their lighter plates in order to better conceal it under cloth.

"Sir Arken," a scout returned to his side on top of a plain brown horse. "Your message to those stationed along Lake Hylia has been sent."

"Good." He looked about them as they entered the small forest leading to Lake Hylia. The main roads might be more risky to take. "We should make camp in a couple of hours. Then, we will rise early to finish the last stretch of the way by suppertime, if not earlier."

The scout quickly jotted a summary of the words. "I'll send this as well."

"In the morning," Sir Arken instructed. "Just as soon as we set out again."

"Sir." He nodded.

Sir Arken was left to lead. Hopefully, the way was cleared in time for the Queen. They were being watched, he could feel it in his bones. He figured the woods would better obstruct their view, the filthy jackals.

The only downside was that they wouldn't be able to see them either.

But he was counting on the group to meet them from the other end so there'd be backup, should they be attacked.

HF

HF

HF

AN: I always thought it was kind of dumb for rich people to travel in expensive carriages in the middle of the forest where there are bandits and thieves. Wouldn't it be better to travel incognito? Or at least have the outer side look really bad but the inside can be all cushion-y.


	4. Chapter 4

HF

HF

HF

We had paused for the night, setting up tents for proper sleep.

The small woods before Lake Hylia made for ideal cover as we rested. Guards watched our camp and food was passed out. I was rinsing my face by the stream, the two ladies with me unfortunately. One guard had his back to us as we went about our business.

"Oh I wish I could fully bathe," Lady Fatima whined, squeezing the water from her long dark brown hair. "I've never felt so grimy before. Could I die for being so filthy?"

The guard lightly coughed behind us. I slightly shook my head.

She would not have survived my life as Sheik, that much was certain. How fortunate she was living in this timeline and not the other. Baths would have been the last item on her mind. But she does not know. None of them do. I shouldn't be too hard on them, I know.

But it is rather difficult to not remember.

"We will bathe soon," Lady Katira murmured as she eyed her own wet hair. "Bear it for now lest the bandits catch you in a vulnerable state."

My mouth twitched up. "Well spoken," I acknowledged.

Lady Katira slightly smiled.

"I was only speaking as a proper lady," Lady Fatime defended. "Such travels as this are not meant for our weaker dispositions."

My amusement dried up.

I picked up my small washcloth and wiped my face. "Weaker? By whose accounts?" I did not let in her rebuttal, "Perhaps not all women can endure such things," I coolly murmured, keeping a sharp gaze on Lady Fatime, "But I can confidently say that there are men that cannot endure these things either."

She had the grace to look chided.

"I meant no harm, highness," she bowed her head a little, "I simply mean that one such as yourself should not have to deal with these things."

I felt my ire rise. I was not ignorant of the court talk revolving my marital status, or rather, lack of. I ascended the throne with no consort. Those of my line almost always had a consort. I could not think of a monarch that ruled without one.

Regardless...

"Then who else would undertake this task?" I raised my chin up haughtily. "Am I not sovereign born? Do I not have my people's approval? The council's?" I then looked at them one at a time. "Your fathers'?"

Lady Katira was the first to bow her head. "Yes, Mi'lady."

"Of course, highness." Lady Fatime demurred.

To say otherwise would be treasonous.

I left my wash things for her to pick up and headed back to the camp. The guard started to follow me, but I halted him with a hand, silently ordering him to stay and protect my ladies, however ridiculous they could be at times.

I really should not have taken her words to heart, but it hit a sore spot.

When I re-entered the campsite, Sir Arken stood up. Something of my poor mood must have shown on my face for he came to me.

"I will retire," I said before he could speak.

"Are you not hungry, Mi'lady?"

"Not now," I murmured. "Perhaps later."

Then I went to the other side of the camp where my sleeping bag was already laid out. My ladies slept near me, seeing as it would be improper of us to sleep amongst the men. No tent was out for it would only draw attention. I wanted everything to be simple about our travel.

My own gown was that of an ordinary woman's, a dark chocolate brown with white sleeves and a lace up front. On my own insistence, I also wore thin pants underneath. I wore pants for the possibility of needing to run or ride. Some throwing daggers were hidden in my sash in case of an emergency.

I would not be left weak and defenseless.

HF

 _"I envy you."_

 _Impa's fingers paused on the hand harp. "Whatever in the world makes you think that, Princess?" She plucked a low note, the sound vibrating through the air. "I am the last of my people, little one. I would not wish that on you."_

 _I looked at her uniform with the foreboding Eye of Truth painted in red. "Even so, you are strong."_

 _Impa plucked a few more chords with a thoughtful hum. "Do you say that because of my armor? My short blade?"_

 _I sat back a little to consider her fully. "I think...because of your voice." I nodded as the thoughts completed themselves. "Your voice speaks of the strength inside."_

 _My nursemaid looked taken back, unless my eyes failed me that day._

 _"You are wise, Princess Zelda."_

 _I grinned at her, more than happy at her words. "Your fighting skills are impressive too, though."_

 _We shared a look and then Impa slightly shook her head in amusement._

 _"Do you wish to learn this or not?"_

 _I picked up my hand harp. "Of course I do."_

 _Impa, to my surprise, put down her harp. "This can wait."_

 _She took out her short blade and the sun gleamed on it as she flipped the handle, making the blade lay parallel to her forearm. As I looked at the blade, a sinking feeling settled into the pit of my stomach._

 _"Prepare yourself," Impa darkly murmured, nodding her head towards the window._

 _I looked out to see the trees catching fire, arrows coming out of the sky to rain on my castle._

 _"No..."_

 _I lift my hands up in a protective manner._

My eyes widened as I awoke on top of my sleeping bag. My hands were fully extended upwards towards the night sky with the stars shining down. A faint, glimmering yellow barrier was around the campsite.

I made it appear in my sleep.

I quickly withdrew it.

The Power of Wisdom still stayed with me, despite the time change. Because of that, I had the ability to draw magic from the Triforce piece within me. The ability of dreams I was born with; the Power of Wisdom had found refuge in me when Ganondorf seized the Triforce, only receiving the Power portion. Courage, of course, went to Link.

The older legends spoke of it separating should one be unworthy of all of its parts.

When I was a little girl, I had read that scroll and wanted Wisdom to be my strength. People all around me told me how wise I was, even for most adults. Wisdom was a strong trait through my mother's line, hence why she had the Ocarina of Time for safekeeping. When she was on her deathbed she gave it to me to hold and told me to pass it on to my daughter.

I planned to give it to Impa.

There were many hiding places in Hyrule. As Sheik, we had formed a whole system of what to place in which location depending on what happened. Those places were still around and thankfully, they were places Impa had told me about.

I had told her that I was aware of her hiding system and that we would implement it in this timeline as well. She would know where to find the Ocarina should anything happen to me.

"Confounded dreams," I muttered into my hands.

"Highness?" The guard on watch came over tentatively, not wanting to intrude. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I straighten up. "Go back to -" There was a shifting shadow in the trees behind the guard, making me pause.

The guard saw my eyes widen.

He turned around just as several figures burst out from the bushes. I heard the twang of a bow and arrow and immediately after, the guard cried out, an arrow in his left shoulder.

"Bandits!" I yelled out, simultaneously getting out of my sleeping bag.

HF

HF

HF

AN: Sorry if this seems slow, but I'm still working on building Zelda's character and setting the history. For the life of me, I couldn't remember if Zelda's mother was the one to give her the Ocarina or if that was just in the manga version of the game.


	5. Chapter 5

HF

HF

HF

 _I stared at the glittering Goron's Ruby with barely contained excitement._

 _"You fought a dragon for this?"_

 _Link shifted on the grass, scratching his messy hair. "I didn't directly get the ruby from the dragon," he elaborated, "if I would even call King Dodongo a dragon." His arms stretched out wide. "He was massive!"_

 _"He must have been an ancient dragon then," I murmured, "if he was so big."_

 _I only read about such creatures. For him to have met one, even on a battlefield, made me a little jealous._

 _Link laughed. "Oh he was ancient alright. Kept opening his mouth for bombs." He leaned forward to me in good humor. "Do you think he was forgetful before the battle or because of it?"_

 _I let out a faint laugh. "It's hard to decide considering he ran into you."_

 _He grinned. "You made a joke."_

 _"It's easy," I breezily replied, "if you are the subject."_

 _He laid back on the grass with a groan. "You injured me! Call the healers!"_

 _"Or the Great Fairy?"_

 _He lifted his head to look at me. "She is the 'Last Plan'. Remember that, please."_

 _I shook my head in amusement. Impa told me that he woke up for a moment after the Great Fairy healed his burns from his last visit. Apparently, the large being had startled him so much that Impa had to knock him out._

 _"She's a very generous and kind being."_

 _"She kept wanting to pinch my cheeks," Link rubbed his face, "With those huge fingers of hers she'd probably bruise me or worse, deform my face for life."_

 _Navi, having been watching quietly for a couple of moments, finally sighed._

 _"Hey Link," she bumped the side of his head as she whispered. "You should tell the Princess about what we learned."_

 _Link turned to his fairy. "You know how to whisper?"_

 _"Link!"_

 _"See, that's how you normally talk to me." He shook his head in disappointment. "You're going to make me deaf at an early age."  
_

 _I smiled at the exchange. They were so comical to watch._

 _Link sat up and fixed his hat. "Princess, does the name Ganondorf mean anything to you?"_

 _Any trace of humor vanished from my face. "It does." Pause. "He was the ominous man laughing in my vision." I turned to look at one of the high windows around us. "I saw him the day we met."_

 _"You saw him?" He frowned. "Zelda, he's dangerous."_

 _"You don't address royalty informally," Navi screeched in mortification, turning a light red. "Princess, please pardon his stupidity."_

 _"It's alright out here," I calmly said. "Just don't be so informal in court. My father will be furious." I ripped off a blade of grass. "Ganondorf came to court that day we met. I briefly showed you what he looked like."_

 _"Ah," he nodded his head, "sorry, that's right. It's a strange name so it's kind of hard to remember."_

 _"Link, why do you mention him?"_

 _"It's just something that the Leader of the Gorons said." He stared at the wall of the castle in thought. "Darunia said that Ganondorf came for the ruby, but when he refused to give it to him, Ganondorf blocked their cavern and infested it with more dodongos." He looked back at me with a frown. "The cavern held the Gorons' food supply. What kind of person starves an entire city for a stone?"_

 _"...A madman," I grimly murmured._

 _By the look on Link's face, I had a feeling he wasn't going to forget that name again._

HF

"Bandits!"

I made to leave my sleeping sack, but someone gripped my arm.

"Mi'lady!" Lady Fatime pulled me back down.

"Do not call me that," I nearly hissed out.

I told everyone that if there were other people around to not address me formally. It wouldn't do to have a bandit in disguise listening to some talk on the road, only to hear that the Queen was out on the road, traveling in a beaten up carriage.

They could try to ransom me.

Though _try_ was the key word. It didn't mean that they would. But it would be more trouble than not to be constantly fending off attackers trying to kidnap the Crown for a pretty rupee.

In response to my hiss, Lady Fatime released my arm.

I went to the wounded knight. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse Mi-" he quickly covered up his formal address, "Milda."

I quirked a brow at the name. Not the best cover name, but it didn't sound too bad.

"Good." I took the bow from his hand and the quiver already half off of his uninjured shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Milda -"

I strung an arrow, not waiting for whatever protest the knight had. We were being ambushed and down a fighter. I may not have my skills as Sheik anymore, but I have kept up my archery and aiming skills. As a result, my fingers were not as smooth and dainty as they should be. To hide this fact, I wore gloves when in court. I had no gloves right now. I had the strange urge to keep my hands free for once.

My arrow flew with a twang.

The arrow pierced the sword hand of a bandit, making him immediately drop it.

"Argh!"

I strung another, quickly looking for another target. My eyes widened as Sir Arken was outnumbered to the side. Why had his knights left him alone? He needed aid. I let three arrows loose, one after another, piercing knees. Their wounded cries let me know that they were successfully hit.

My aid is sadly cut short.

Arms were around my waist. I dropped the bow in shock and struck my elbow out, aiming high for the face. The arms dropped away from me as I connected.

"Mi'lady," the knight grunted out.

I immediately stilled. "Milda."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Milda."

"...Yes of course." He put a hand along my arm in a hasty manner, dragging me off.

Given the circumstances, I allowed it.

"We have the horses ready and your companions already inside the carriage."

My insides still. "Is this why you did not aid Sir Arken?"

"Milda, we have to prioritize."

He practically threw me into the carriage. As soon as the door closed, the crack of the whip sounded and the carriage was in motion. I stayed sprawled out along the carriage seat for a moment more. Sir Arken was in danger because he had his men prepare the carriage for the ladies - for me - so that we could scurry off to safety while the rest of them fought.

My hands clenched themselves.

That was unacceptable.

"We'll be fine now, mi'lady. Don't fret."

I shrugged off Lady Fatime's hand. "Will Sir Arken be fine? Will any of the knights be back in one piece?"

"Mi'lady," Lady Katira's quiet voice sounded out, "it is their duty. They entered this life knowing of the risks."

"Not all of them," I muttered to myself.

The son of a knight could hardly choose another lifestyle if he wasn't clever for politics or shrewd for business. The armor, then, was simply an inescapable fate.

The same went for nobility born.

Without the threat of Ganondorf, in this timeline, I had a palace governess. She taught me what it meant to be a high born lady: how to act, what to say during what times, and even how to properly flirt. In the past timeline, there was no use for such ridiculous teachings.

Impa had been my only instructor.

In this new timeline, Impa had been allowed to only teach me the harp and limited archery. I didn't regret being born into sovereignty. I merely regretted the stupidity of several choice opinions in our society.

As soon as I was able to, I dismissed my governess.

"I did not hear you, Mi'lady."

"My name will be Milda," I snipped out instead. "Address me as such while on the road."

Before they acknowledged my alias, the horses whinnied outside. The carriage abruptly turned to the left, making us lose balance.

"The forest path is blocked!" the knight driving the carriage yelled out.

I peeked outside and softly cursed.

A tree had been cut down and blocked our way out.

"Stay inside, Milda," the knight that had thrown me in said as he went to inspect the pathway.

Another knight stood nearby with his back to us, his sword out in defense should anyone come. Including the driver and the archer sitting next to him, we had four guards in total. I automatically grabbed an arrow from the quiver still along my back. But when I recalled having dropped my bow, I slightly drooped my head.

Foolish. I can see why they shoved me in here.

"We should circle back," our driver suggested.

"And waste more time? We need to keep heading forward."

"Should we ditch the carriage?"

"It's too soon for that. Let's - Incoming!"

As soon as that warning came out, I heard the twangs of bowstrings.

"Get down!" I pulled my ladies to the floor of the carriage.

Arrows thudded into the outer wood of the carriage. Some flew through the cloth windows, ripping the useless curtains off completely. Some shouts came out from around us. Lady Fatime shrieked. I could feel Lady Katira shake a little. They were not used to attacks.

But I did not shake.

I could feel strength coming into my limbs and then finally into my lungs.

"Give me a bow!" I commanded.

The knight that had thrown me in was the one to toss me the bow. "Aim true, Milda."

I picked up the bow and strung an arrow. "I don't know how else to aim."

The knight barked out a laugh, having heard my response even though he was now facing an opponent.

"Make a side path," I told the driver while I looked out the window. "The outer woods should be less dense."

I let loose an arrow and hit someone's thigh.

The carriage moved again.

The ride was considerably more rocky than the main woods pathway, but it was better for the group that we all stayed in one section. We bumped into a tree, making the carriage wobble for a couple of seconds and then it straightened again.

"Sorry!" the driver yelled out.

Some clops of hooves behind us had my attention. We were being pursued still.

I strung an arrow and the archer next to the driver went up on the roof of the carriage, kneeling down to steady himself.

"Go left!" I instructed.

Then, we let go of our arrows. He got the left rider and I hit the right.

From the window I looked up to speak to the archer, however, I noticed that there was a low branch coming up and he was still firing his arrows.

"Behind you!"

He turned around in time to get hit in the gut with the thick branch. I looked on with slight terror as he was shoved off of the hood of the carriage and dropped to the forest grounds. Archers were long distance fighters. Most of them were useless when it came to hand to hand fighting.

"Milda," I heard my ladies yell.

But I had already grabbed a thick branch and was out of the carriage.

HF

HF

HF

AN: I haven't really written fight scenes before, so we'll see how this all turns out. XD


	6. Chapter 6

HF

HF

HF

 _"Were you scared?"_

 _Link turned to me with half of his mouth full. I brought out a little wicker basket full of food and a blanket for us to sit on. It hadn't occurred to me before that he might be hungry when he came to see me. After all, he was traveling the fields doing errands and other such things. He must not have time to sit down and eat in a relaxing atmosphere._

 _I was trying to be more considerate._

 _Navi hid in his cap in embarrassment. She tried teaching him manners but it was like getting a bombchu to go straight._

 _Completely impossible._

 _I didn't mind his uncouth behavior - yes I was aware he had no formal manners - but he spoke from the heart and that was something I rarely saw in the castle. Court talk was about saying what others want to hear, not what you actually think._

 _"When you faced King Dodongo with his massive size," I explained, "were you afraid?"_

 _He swallowed his food. "I was at first." He took a swig of water. "Especially with the fire breathing ability. But he was so slow that it wasn't that scary. Oh and thanks for the rupees, by the way." He gestured his head towards his metal shield. "That was really helpful."_

 _"It was the least I could do."_

 _He blinked at my solemn expression. "Hey now, why so glum? You helped me."_

 _I gave a tiny shrug. "It doesn't feel like much."_

 _"You're really helpful, Zelda." He patted my shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you differently."_

 _"...Alright."_

 _He grinned. "So where's the next gem?"_

 _"Spiritual Stone."_

 _He shrugged off my correction._

 _"The next stone is in the Zoras' water domain, called the 'Zora's Sapphire.' "_

 _"Water. Hm. Well, it is getting warmer." He stretched his arms up in the air. "It's probably in some lake then."_

 _"You'll need the song I taught you," Impa murmured from her spot along the wall._

 _Link put a hand to his heart. "I never hear you come!"_

 _Impa didn't even blink. "Do you remember the tune?"_

 _"Well, I haven't played it in -"_

 _"Let me hear it."_

 _He turned to look at me. "If I play your lullaby, will you fall asleep?"_

 _I shoved his grinning face away. "Just play it."_

 _He took out his wooden ocarina with that same grin on his face._ _Though, as he played it and fumbled on a note, he lost his grin. I sat back with a smug look on my face._

 _"I'm still awake."_

 _He laughed. Impa took out her hand harp and replayed the song. He played it again, correcting the note he had gotten wrong._

 _I drooped my head down in slumber._

 _"Wait. So it does put her to sleep?"_

 _I couldn't keep up with the facade for long. I popped my head back up, a huge grin on my face._

 _"You got it right this time."_

 _Unless I was mistaken, he looked a little red._

 _Impa looked on in amusement. That was the first time she'd seen Zelda grin so widely._

HF

"Milda!"

I heard my ladies' cries, but it was too late. I had already unlocked the carriage door and threw myself out to get a branch. I grunted as my leg was bumped by the carriage, but it wasn't a strong enough force to have broken anything. Bruise, perhaps, but that was of little consequence.

When the carriage halted, I frowned.

"Keep going!" I yelled out. "That's an order!"

The carriage then moved again.

My decision had been impulsive. However, I could not knowingly leave behind someone who needed help. The knights and Sir Arken were different. I knew that they were trained in multiple fighting styles. They knew hand to hand as well as some sort of long distance weapon, be it a spear, crossbow, or traditional archery.

But a simple archer who had the wind knocked out of him...I did not know if he could defend himself proper, especially alone.

Two more riders were coming.

I took a breath in and heaved myself up the branch. From above, I had the advantage of an eagle's point of view. I climbed up another branch with more coverage and then braced myself. My fingers automatically strung an arrow and I aimed at the closest bandit. My arrow flew. It went a little higher than I had intended, hitting the upper arm instead of the forearm, but I did not stay fixated on the mistake.

I breathed out the Queen and breathed in Sheik.

The overhead clouds rumbled. There was a slight wind coming from the right of me. I made an adjustment of my aim, finding the next target and then immediately letting go of the arrow.

"Ahh!"

The bandit was unhorsed. The archer was now getting up, but his bow was broken. I assessed his gait as he stumbled out of the pathway. He was favoring his left leg. It was injured, though I knew not if it was a dislocation of the knee, a severe sprain, or a break.

Whatever the cause, he wouldn't be able to get away quick enough before the next bandits came.

Originally, I was going to have us ride on one of the bandits' horses, but with that leg, he probably couldn't mount. Change of plans then. I dropped down from the trees and ran to him.

"Highness?"

"Milda," I corrected, "We need to hide you." I started ripping my gown.

"M-Milda, please do not rip your gown," the archer flushed, "it is not proper."

I continued. "I wear trousers underneath. Lean on the tree. Quickly now."

I picked up some sturdy branches and then turned back to him. He was leaning heavily on the tree trunk. I had the distinct feeling that he obeyed because he was stunned.

"Ah!"

"Sorry. It needs to be tight." I heard a sound in the woods. The bandits, most likely. "Can you walk?"

He wobbled, though I could tell by the wince that his leg was still a problem. I went under his arm, giving him support. He was in too much pain to protest. The sky rumbled again. It was most likely going to rain soon, I could feel the moisture in the air.

"There," I murmured.

The fallen log and the tall grass would be good enough cover. I lowered him down. He pushed the grasses and scooted the dirt to allow him space. I ripped off the rest of my dress' skirt with one of my daggers. It was a dark brown color; the perfect camouflage.

"I will find help. Stay here until then."

"Wait, Milda...Mi'lady." He moved the cloth of my ripped skirt away from him for a moment. "Thank you."

I nodded. Then, he put the cloth back over himself as best he could. Quickly, I shifted the grasses to look natural once more, covering him further. I stood up and threw my braid over my shoulder. I felt a little bad for him, seeing as I told a white lie. I would not be going to find help because my knowledge as Sheik could take care of it.

 _I_ could handle the bandits.

I lowered myself and then ran. I was faster now that the skirt was not in the way. I needed to get away from where the archer was hiding, but still locate the coming bandits. It had been a long time since I had to depend upon myself.

The fact brought an old thrill of anticipation as well as grim focus.

Loud voices sounded out nearby, but no horse clops. This new batch was on foot. Stealthily, I ran up a tree, slipping a little from the rustiness of these skills, but I quickly caught myself.

The rain started to fall. But visibility was still there.

There were only five in the group. Three were close together. I grabbed three arrows and strung them. I breathed in as I waited for a better shot. As soon as these arrows flew, they will know I am around. However, there will be a couple seconds of confusion. If I planned it right, I could fire two more arrows at the same time, getting the other two. But they would have to be close to each other at that time. I highly doubted they would be. So only one shot after these three simultaneously. One bandit will be left standing.

Not bad odds.

I released the arrows.

A chorus of cries sounded out. The rain suddenly got a little heavier, but still I reloaded and fired a fourth arrow. I lightly cursed. It only nicked the fourth bandit.

So now two left standing. Still not too bad.

HF

HF

HF

AN: I'm trying to keep the chapter lengths a consistent number. It's just a personal storytelling goal of mine. Sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

HF

HF

HF

"Someone's in the tree!"

I scooted back against the trunk in time to miss the release of a crossbow arrow. I could tell the difference; crossbow releases were not as smooth.

Time to relocate.

I looked next to me. The tree was too young; the branches wouldn't hold me. Down to the ground it was. Most likely they will be waiting for me close by, if not already at the tree.

Switch tactics.

I put the bow over my shoulder and across my chest. In one hand I slipped some throwing daggers between my fingers, leaving the other free to grab, twist, or launch off of things.

I dropped to the ground right in front of a bandit.

"What the- "

I reached up to his neck and squeezed the side, using my thumb to put more pressure on what I hoped is one of his main veins. The night sky along with the heavier rain made it hard to see clearly.

"Arg!"

A swing from the other bandit keeps me from knocking the guy out for hours, but I did enough to keep him off of his feet for now. I barely dodged in time. I wasn't as flexible as I was as Sheik. No amount of memories could help with that.

I threw two daggers into his arm. He cried out but swung at me again.

It was faster than the last swing. I grunted as his fist made contact with my stomach, making me reel back against the tree trunk.

"Bastard!"

The bandit came again, taking advantage of my breathless state. He slammed my head against the tree and I nearly blacked out. His big hand went around my neck, trying to crush it. I stabbed his hand with my last dagger and he released me momentarily. I gulped in some air greedily. My vision was corrupted with spots.

"Ahh, you cursed son of a -" I can't tell what he saw exactly. All I heard were his next words. "...You're a woman."

I coughed and then looked back at him. My vision was a little better. I hadn't really realized just how big he was. I had seen him from the top of a tree when I was above him. But now, as I was on the ground and he hovered above me, he gave me a terrible feeling inside.

He laughed a harsh sound. "And here I thought we lost all the women."

My hand found some twig. A useless piece of wood. He picked me up by the braid, making me cry out.

"Come now," he rumbled with disgusting humor, his hand on my side, "let's see what you have."

I was still dizzy. My brain had been rattled around and regaining oxygen. But when the lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up his dark face and showing his eyes, I felt a chill inside. Perhaps it was his size or his laugh. Maybe even his overall demeanor. But for certain, I knew that his eyes made me think of Ganondorf.

The vilest of men. The most demonic and power hungry creature I had ever laid eyes on.

His hand had been reaching for the lacing of my front, but it suddenly halted. He stared wide eyed at me, unwillingly letting my braid go. The twig in my hand was glowing yellow and was buried deep into his abdomen.

"Pig," I hissed out, though my hand shook.

I took out the glowing twig, my Power having created a point for it. He slowly crumbled to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound. He was going to die. I could see the life slowly fading from his eyes, even in this darkness.

I let go of the twig.

"No."

I leaned down on the ground next to him. I hadn't meant to mortally injure him. But then, in the middle of our confrontation, I thought of how like Ganondorf he was and how much fear that brought out in me. I wasn't supposed to feel that way in this timeline. There was no Ganondorf to create that mind numbing terror.

But...I had felt it.

That powerlessness, that knowledge that nothing short of death would stop such a man. And most of all...that weakness. The realization that I could be afraid and there were things that could get to me.

"I didn't mean to - I hadn't."

My hands fluttered uselessly over the wound. My magic could stitch wounds, but not something this deep. Then, there was also the internal bleeding. There was nothing I could do to save him.

I put my hand over his forehead, summoning some magic. "Sleep."

His eyes slowly drooped and then closed. He breathed a little smoother and then not at all.

I removed my hand from his head.

Some branches snapped behind me. "You killed Rokan."

"Yes," I told the bandit in a daze. My head was throbbing harshly. Idly, I felt my hand itch.

The bandit lifted his sword to strike me. I didn't have anything but my magic. I prepared to put up a shield, though I really didn't want to. I tried to limit my Power usage; it was my secret attack for a rainy day.

I chuckled under my breath. It's raining now.

I heard rather than saw the arrow that flew over me. The bandit behind me fell over, though he didn't cry out. I turned around and saw him clutching his throat. There was an arrow sticking from it. He gurgled a little, blood coming out of his mouth but the rain washed it.

"He's choking on blood," I murmured in slight mortification.

"Are you alright, lady?"

I had moved to put the bandit to sleep so his death would be peaceful like I had with Rokan, but hearing that voice made me freeze. I looked down at my itching hand, seeing the Triforce glowing up at me. I whirled around and then put a hand on my forehead. I had turned it too fast especially in my condition, but I had seen enough.

I could never forget that face, not even through multiple timelines.

My eyes drooped and I fell into the mud.

HF

 _"You're back sooner than I thought."_

 _"Well, I had to go inside this huge fish since the Zora Princess had the stone. I didn't want to be in there too long." Link pulled out the Zora's Sapphire._

 _"It smells...fishy."_

 _"That's an understatement," he grinned. Then, though, he had a strange expression on his face. "Zelda, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course Link."_

 _"What's an engagement?"_

 _My cheeks turned a little red. "Why are you asking me this?"_

 _"The fish Princess said that the stone was like an engagement ring," he scratched his head a little, "so by giving it to me, that means we're engaged."_

 _"Link!" I fumed before I could control myself._

 _"Why are you upset with me?" He raised his hands up defensively. "I don't even know what that means!"_

 _"Of course you didn't," I put my hands over my cheeks in slight mortification, "I'm not upset. I just..." I cleared my throat and then lifted my chin. "That was very uncouth of the Zora Princess."_

 _"Ok...but what does it mean?"_

 _"Have you eaten at all today? I'm sure Impa won't mind getting something quick."_

 _He puffed at his bangs. Navi had avoided answering as well._ _He supposed he'd find out sooner or later, seeing as he was involved in it._

 _Girls were so strange._

HF

"Lady. Lady."

I groaned and put a hand to my forehead. It was still nighttime and raining. I must have passed out for a short amount of time. My hand was no longer itching, but I knew that Link was still around. He obviously had been the one shaking my shoulder.

"I have mud on my face."

He chuckled near me. "Well, yes. You did faint face down."

"I do not faint," I sourly muttered.

"Oh?" He grinned at me. "Then it must have been a very long blink."

The joke and familiar grin unsettled me. "I need to go."

"Don't stand," he murmured as he steadied my wobbly form to a sitting position. "You are obviously not well." He touched the back of my head and I flinched. "Ok. That is tender. Did the bandits do anything else?"

"Like choke me" I dryly asked, "or try to dishonor me? Then no."

"You have a strange humor," he tsked as he took a look at my neck. "Goddess, I can see the bruises through the mud."

"He was large," I murmured.

He shook his head. "Not a very polite brute, was he?"

I quirked a brow, though I doubted it showed through the mud. "Which of us has the strange humor?"

"I suppose we both do," he grinned. "Now hold still."

He wiped the mud off with a rag. I winced a little, but did not cry out.

"Tell me you didn't use your drinking water for this."

"Oh no," he chuckled, "this is rainwater." He folded the rag over. "Drinking water's too valuable to use for wiping." He paused to give me a smile. "Even if I like you."

My hand shot out and stopped his. "I will do the rest."

He blinked and then gave me a sheepish look. "Pardon my reach. Hadn't realized how low I was going."

I didn't respond to that. Instead, I wiped my face. My chest can wait to be clean. While I finished, he had turned away to look for something in his pack.

"I don't have much food, but if you don't mind some dried fish..." he trailed off as he turned back around.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured, "it's just...you look familiar."

The rain was the only sound for a moment. Then, I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I don't believe we've met."

He was silent as he looked at me a moment more. "Ah well." He slapped his knee and then stood up. "Maybe it was in my dreams."

He shot a playful wink.

"Yes," I lightly rolled my eyes, "as the dreaded Mud Creature of Lake Hylia."

He laughed heartily. "Strange humor," he repeated, "but still funny."

He stuck a hand out. "I'm Link."

"...Milda."

We shook hands.

HF

HF

HF

AN: Link finally makes an appearance!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I updated twice last time because I had a feeling I wouldn't have the chance to update the next day. :P

HF

HF

HF

"I need your horse."

Link blinked and then tilted his head. "What makes you think I have a horse?"

"You'd hardly be traveling around on foot," I murmured, half of my portion of dried fish still in my hands.

"I'd travel by horse," he agreed amiably, "if I had the means to buy and maintain a horse."

The night was already in the early dawn coloring with a scattering of rain. What I could see of his clothing told me that he lived humbly, especially the patchwork of his cloak. Members of Sir Arken's group truly did come from all over the kingdom, just as he had told me. I made a note to send clothing supplies to his group.

"Yes, that's true." Pause. "I had not meant any offense."

I had been thinking about his pretty mare, Epona. She was a small horse, but wiser and sturdier than any other horse I had encountered. Rider and mare had such a bond that it had not occurred to me that he would be without her. Link had told me that Epona had been set to be given to Ganondorf before he found her and escaped Lon Lon Ranch.

Who knew where the mare was in this timeline?

I would have to go to Lon Lon Ranch myself and see what became of her. Honestly, I should have done so already. The mare could have been sold off to someone in another kingdom or had an accident in the stables.

I stood up slowly, raising myself with the tree's help.

If I found Epona, I would reward her to Link. I could not imagine any other rider than he.

"I hardly take offense to things," he shrugged, "even the insults blatantly thrown at me." He finished his fish in one last bite. "I saw some other bandits along the way," he smoothly stood up and approached me. With the rain, I could hardly hear his steps, strangely enough. "Have they killed your group?"

The reminder of death made me look back at the bandit. There were three bodies, though only two of them dead. I frowned as I looked at the one I had knocked out earlier.

There was an arrow in his chest.

"You killed him," I murmured in disapproval.

"He was a bandit, Milda." His face was pensive in somber thoughts. "If left alive, he could do more damage."

It was probable but still...Every person had a right to see a court in my kingdom.

"There might still be a horse around here." He started to walk out from the big tree we were under. "Then we can ride to wherever you - "

"I do not ask for myself."

That made him pause. "...Is your child hiding around here?"

"No." I could feel my face heat up just slightly. My disguise worked better than I had thought it would. "I left my injured friend in the tall grasses."

He turned his face towards me. "Well now. We can't leave your friend out there."

HF

 _I couldn't look away from the rabbit ears on his head._

 _"Why are you wearing that?"_

 _Link grinned - like he knew any other facial expression. "I'm selling masks and stuff for the Happy Mask shop. This," he nodded his head, making the ears bounce, "is the latest item."_

 _I was tempted to touch the ears, but withheld the desire. "How long have you been doing this?"_

 _"For a couple of weeks at least." Idly, he played with an ear. "It all started when I got an egg from the Lon Lon Ranch owner."_

 _"An egg?"_

 _"I think that's where it started..." he looked lost in thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Anyways, that led to a trade which led to another errand and then another trade and I ended up selling masks."_

 _"...You have the strangest hobbies."_

 _"Not as strange as getting eye drops for a Goron."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing." Then, impishly he said, "You're allowed to feel my ears."_

 _I stiffened. "Who said I want to?"_

 _He stuck his face in front of mine. "Your fingers have been twitching ever since I got here." He bent his head over, the ears directly in my line of view. "Go ahead. Touch 'em."_

 _"Link -"_

 _"Zelda," he mimicked my stern voice, getting the inflections almost identical to my usual tone._

 _I sighed. "Fine."_

 _My fingers petted an ear until I got to the end where the headband was. His hair was a mess, like always. Boys rarely bothered to brush their hair. Even so, I dared to touch some locks._

 _"I meant the ears," Link half laughed._

 _I withdrew my fingers fast. "I did touch the ears."_

 _"If you say so."_

 _I lightly huffed. "Shouldn't you be restocking?"_

 _"I am. Just thought you'd like the ears." He got up and put his shield back on. "This thing is useful, but it sure is heavy." His ears flopped backwards. "I'll be back in a couple of days."_

 _"Stay out of trouble."_

 _I turned around to walk to the fountain. On the way over,_ _I looked down at my hand, my thumb rubbing against my fingertips._

 _Even messy, his hair had been soft._

HF

"This is a terrible idea," I quietly complained.

He shifted his pose on the high branch next to me. "The other horses are scattered too far. Ambush is our best bet."

"Assuming there are still bandits with horses in the woods."

To my surprise, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll work."

He was much closer than he had ever been, even in the past. Except, perhaps, for that one time...I lightly pushed his hand off of my shoulder.

"...I did not mean anything foul, Milda."

"I know." My action had been automatic. As Queen, hardly anyone touched me so familiarly, except for the rare imbecile courtier during dinner or such. Unwelcomed suitors had been plentiful when I was a princess. Thankfully, now as Queen there weren't quite that many. "Why do you clarify?"

"The red on your face, for one," was his quiet, cheeky reply, "but also the fact that we are strangers."

Horse clops sounded out in the distance to the left of us. From the corner of my eye, I saw his satisfied grin.

"Oh look, horses."

I gave him a thin glare.

"I'll distract them first," Link strung an arrow, "then you drop down and unseat a rider. We don't need to fight all of them."

I would have been the distraction, but my bow and arrows had been broken when the bandit Rokan slammed me against the tree trunk. Even the quiver had been ruined, though it was wooden. Regardless, that had to have been such a force to have broken all of that. If it weren't for the items on my back, I most likely would have had a split skull.

Thank the Goddesses for small miracles.

"How do you expect me to unseat a rider?"

He grinned, but did not look away from the pathway down below. "I doubt the bandits along the road injured themselves." He then spared me a glance. "You are capable."

The horses sounded closer now, allowing me a respite. I didn't know what to say to such a statement of confidence in me; in my abilities that had nothing to do with my influence as royalty.

After all, we were strangers.

I watched him, waiting for his move. I saw the moment when his eye widened slightly as he picked a target. The arrow released. Some horses whinnied as it went by, cutting through a man's ponytail and nailing it to a tree.

"Men, what -"

The one talking grunted as I suddenly dropped down from the branch, swinging myself enough to give my feet the force to knock him off his horse.

"Easy," I murmured to the horse as I patted its neck, calming it a little.

I felt Link drop down behind me, his arms coming around me to take the reins.

"He-yahh!" He snapped the reins.

We were nearly unsaddled as the horse reared up. I grasped its neck with a gasp, though the gasp was more for the fact that one of Link's arms was around my waist. We then shot forward at an alarming speed, making my eyes widen. There was a natural hurdle up ahead; quickly, I pressed my heels into the horse's side.

The horse jumped.

I sighed, not at all surprised to hear the relief echoed by Link.

"Give me that!" I snapped out, yanking the reins from him. "I thought you took the reins because you know how to ride!"

"Well _excuse_ me," he mimicked my reprimanding tone, "but I didn't think you knew."

"Why wouldn't I know?"

"Why would you?" he countered.

I paused with my mouth slightly open. I was dressed as a lower class citizen in a plain brown and white outfit. The people that generally knew actual horse riding techniques tended to be the members of nobility and occasionally a well off merchant. Maybe even horse breeders. Other than those people, anyone below nobility didn't know how to properly ride a horse.

"I was taught how by my mistress," I finally said.

Not a complete lie; Mistress Impa had taught me how. She is a mistress to some of the castle people...but not me. As far as Sir Arken's people knew, a member of the court was coming, but they didn't necessarily know that it was the Queen. It was for my safety that he kept it a secret. All it took was for one person to run their mouth and my safety would be compromised.

Not that we were faring much better now...

"Hm." Pause. "So you're like a maid or something?"

"Something." I steered the horse towards the inner woods where the archer was.

"So why aren't you with your group?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"...We were ambushed and separated." I pushed a branch out of the way and then Link grabbed it. "I fell out of the carriage when I leaned out the window to see if we were still being pursued."

"That was silly on your part."

I bristled a little at the insult. He saw my face and then shook his head in amusement.

"You need to know how to accept poor decisions and mistakes."

"Accept them?"

"Certainly. Accept that they occurred and then move on. Don't repeat them."

I started to recognize the area, so I slowed the horse. "We're close."

"Oh good."

I stopped the horse. He slipped off, having his back towards the trees. Faintly, I heard the cocking of a crossbow, the cold mechanics sounding out in the forest. Link's turning head signaled that he had heard it as well.

My instincts overrode any protests from my more proper side as I quickly flung myself off the horse and pushed Link to the ground, the release of the arrow sounding out behind me as we fell. I felt the arrow graze my back, making me hiss out.

"Oof!" Link sounded out as my body weight knocked the wind out of him.

"Goddess," I cursed under my breath, my hair coming undone. It felt like the graze was along my spine and most likely having caught the end of my braid, hence the loose hair.

"Milda?" He frowned as he saw me biting my lower lip. "Are you hit?"

His hand touched my back, making me hiss out again. He quickly withdrew it and brought his hand to his view.

"You're bleeding," he said with a hint of alarm.

He made to straighten up, but then I felt a cold metal along my neck. He froze upon seeing the blade at my throat.

"You move," a man murmured to Link, "and she dies."

HF

HF

HF

AN: I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow! :3

I personally wished there were actual fight scenes with Zelda and Link in the game. It would have been epic. But I still love the game as it is.

Did anyone else do the Goron eyedrops? I finally did the whole trading thing all the way through a couple of years back. XD


	9. Chapter 9

HF

HF

HF

This whole "adventure" through the woods was truly testing my patience.

A blade was still at my throat but now I was on my feet, my wrists being bound in front of me. My back wound throbbed a numbing pain. I doubt it was deep, but I couldn't help noting that Sheik would have saved Link without getting injured and becoming a hindrance.

Yet again, I realized my weaknesses.

I looked at the group's clothing. They were definitely not poor, but they weren't members of my guard. However, they were each equipped with a weapon. It was obvious that they were not the bandits that had attacked us. Were they the men Sir Arken requested to come from Lake Hylia? If so, then why was Link being held by two men and the obvious leader looking at him with a sneer? Wasn't he a part of the Free Arms?

"Finally caught up with you, thief."

Link had a half grin on his face. "Sorry. Next time I'll walk slower for you grannies."

He received a backhanded hit in the face, the metal of the gauntlet creating bloody gashes in his cheek. Link shook his head at the hit and then spat some blood on the ground.

"Temperamental. Not good for your health."

The leader didn't answer, merely punching him in the gut. Link tried to double over, but the other two men holding him in place kept him up. Another hit in the stomach and then one in the face, meanwhile the others looked on with satisfied sneers...These men surely could not be a part of Sir Arken's group. They were too barbarian to be protecting innocents. Though, who they were was irrelevant at the moment, especially with Link being beaten half to death.

"Stop this brutality!"

The blade was pressed directly against my skin.

"We don't take orders from wenches," the man holding me murmured into my ear, "especially whores of thieves."

Sheik would never, ever have given an enemy the time to insult. The Queen didn't bear such dishonors - ever.

I wouldn't.

I continued to silently move the broken arrow point along the cords. Link had slipped it into my hand before they took me off the ground. I've been sawing through almost immediately after they bound me. It was incredible foresight on Link's part to give me this. Then again, he must have recognized the men and knew what would occur...I let the following thoughts go. I needed to focus, block the pain for now in order to act.

"I am no wench." The cords were almost through. "If you had eyes, you'd know that."

"You're no noblewoman," the man sneered, "A true lady would not be so dirty."

Insults. I've never been one to take them quietly.

I breathed in and then snapped the cords from me, instantly shoving the arrowhead point upwards and into his wrist. He cried out, his hand loosening his grip on the sword. I grabbed it and then swung the hilt of the blade into his gut, pushing him away from me. He had thick leather as protective gear, but no metal. The ruckus of my escape stopped the attacks on Link for now. My back throbbed awake. I ruthlessly pushed it to the far recesses of my mind.

"Let him go," I demanded, my blade against my capture's throat. "Right now."

Although his face was bloody, I could have sworn I saw something like pride on Link's face.

The leader stared at me, trying to scare me. "If I don't?"

What he wasn't aware was that I had stared into the eyes of fearsome creatures, ghouls, and Ganondorf himself. A simple stare down from a thug was not going to make me submit. Not in any way and most certainly not in this timeline. Besides, he was only a half a head taller than me.

Impa was taller than him, for Goddess' sake.

"You'll be one man down," I calmly intoned, pressing the blade hard enough to allow a thin red line to appear. I hoped I had not misread this group; they all seemed to be comrades in arms. They would not risk the life of one of their men.

"The wench has fire," the leader laughed, and then snapped his fingers.

Link was released. He fell onto his knees as his arm went around his torso.

"She's no wench or peasant," Link chuckled.

The leader's brow ticked and he turned to Link. "As if you would know the difference, scum."

"I know the royal crest," Link murmured, holding up a large ring between his thumb and forefinger, "when I see it."

My eyes widened. My free hand went to my side pouch. The strings were slightly looser than I had made it. I suddenly recalled him putting an arm around my waist as the horse reared up. In the middle of the horse commotion, he had stolen the ring from me.

"You picked my purse!"

He let out a somewhat sheepish look. "Life of the traveler, unfortunately."

"Sir!" one of the men had taken the ring and was inspecting it. "It _is_ the royal crest!"

I felt all eyes on me. I lifted my head up in cool dignity.

"...Highness...?"

Some more horses were coming to our location. To my relief, I saw Sir Arken on one of the horses.

"You imbeciles!" Sir Arken roared as he quickly dismounted his still moving horse. "Lower your arms this instant!"

There was a clattering all around as blades were released.

"Mi'lady," Sir Arken looked me over in a deep frown, "you need treatment."

"Goddess," the leader breathed out.

He then immediately took a knee in reverence. His men followed their leader. I ignored their show of respect, instead looking around the guards with disapproval.

"Are you men of Sir Arken's Free Arms?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mi'lady - "

"Despicable," was my harsh reprimand.

The clearing was deathly quiet.

"These men are to be reviewed and suspended from duties," I commanded, "until the extent of their unchivalrous crimes are fully discovered." I then turned to Link with a frown. "And this man apprehended for thievery."

Link looked at me with a blank face. I turned away to look at Sir Arken.

"Treat him first." Pause. "There's a wounded archer on the other side of these bushes. Look for a fallen log."

Sir Arken looked impressed and slightly amused. "Is that all, mi'lady?"

"Yes." I let go of the sword. "That is..."

I slumped a little, causing Sir Arken to catch me.

"Mi'lady!"

Embarrassed, I shook my head a little, trying to bat the haze from my mind. Blood loss would do that to a body. However, I had fainted once already. I was in no mood to faint yet again.

"I need to sit," I murmured.

"Yes, mi'lady." Sir Arken helped me to a stump, a healer close behind.

In the background, Sir Arken's knights were binding the kneeling men's hands. A knight was near Link, undoubtedly treating him before arresting him as well. I let the past cloud my judgment. I should have immediately found out who exactly Link was in this timeline. Goddess, he had been traveling alone. I should have wondered what he was doing in the woods and without backup.

It was disappointing to know who he was.

HF

 _My eyes could not look away from the kneeling man before me._

 _"Ganondorf has declined the treaty," the messenger murmured, his hands bound up ominously. It looked like he didn't have enough fingers on either hand..._

 _"Unfortunate," my father said and then dismissed the messenger._

 _"Father," I clutched the throne in a moment of insecurity, "what will happen now?"_

 _He sighed and then rubbed his eyelids. "War, my dear. Simple as that."_

 _I let go of the throne, excusing myself. I needed to find Impa and fast. My plans had not anticipated Ganondorf's immediate refusal for peace. I thought that he would delay the response in a bide for time. But he was blatantly making a stand for violence. Things would have to be put into motion much quicker than we had thought._

 _War was simply not an option._

 _I paused in my steps, the chilling realization that things were going to change running down my spine like a phantom's touch. I shivered a little, putting my arms around myself. I closed my eyes, seeing parts of my vision as Ganondorf laughed over flames and corpses, the sky a permanent darkness._

 _Change was needed. I felt that more than ever._

HF

HF

HF

AN: Playing around with the roles. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: It's been a while. Sorry about that!

HF

HF

HF

I stared at Lake Hylia's clear waters, the mid-afternoon sun shining on its surface.

When I was younger, my father would bring me here for a short reprieve. It was here that I learned to swim and to hold my breath for a very long time, though not long enough for me to reach the entrance of the hidden Water Temple. The entrance was gated in any case, but I still felt the urge to see it even in the new timeline.

Once I was nine, the trips to the lake stopped.

I needed to focus entirely on court etiquette and feminine tools of the trade for when suitors came - not that the latter was very useful to me. I was supposed to start at an earlier age, but my father "spoiled me" as my governess had said. Looking back, I think my father knew that once I started learning the court ways, I would be completely subservient to the duties placed on me since birth. Any side whims I had would be pushed to the side in order to better serve Hyrule.

Even as a child, I did not take oaths lightly. My father knew that about me.

"You hired mercenaries," I quietly repeated, "to help guard our trade routes."

Next to me, Sir Arken stood a little ways behind me in deference to my status as Queen. "Yes, mi'lady."

I felt the light wind against my face. "Are we lacking in volunteers?"

"No...and yes."

I turned away from the lake. I slightly raised my chin in a silent allowance for him to speak beyond my questions.

"We get volunteers, mi'lady. Sons of knights from mostly the lower ranks or the youngsters from large families seeking to make something of themselves. We get their squires, who are still training and wet behind the ears. And then there's the general people..." he sighed. "Most of our volunteers are the people. I admire their zeal, but they haven't a ounce of training."

"In what regards of training are they lacking in?"

Sir Arken lightly shook his head. "Everything. From watch duty, to taking care of a weapon - much less _wielding_ one - fast reflexes, boot shining..."He ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly, I think they're here more for the promise of food and shelter."

"That does not bold well," I murmured.

"Mi'lady can see why we had to hire some trained men."

"Yes...but they are not above the laws of Hyrule or the Codes of Conduct," I sternly stated. "Not if they wish to remain in the Free Arms."

I started to walk down the slope, but then I faltered a little when I stepped wide to avoid a hole. The movement pulled at my back wound, making me hiss softly. I did not want to use the Free Arms' supply of red potion. At night, I used a little bit of magic to help stitch the flesh back together. But I could not use too much or else my ladies in waiting will see the yellow glow.

"Are you in pain, mi'lady?"

"No, just a slight twinge." I slowed my walking pace, my navy blue gown lightly brushing the grass. It was cut in a similar way to the brown and white dress that I rode in, but the ties were in the back. I had my ladies loosen the ties and forewent a corset of any sort. The tight bandages served as a corset of sorts anyways.

No sense in having _two_ types of corsets.

HF

After the mid-day meal, I went to the prisoners' tent.

The one on the right had the mercenaries that had attacked us. On the left was where Link was. I had only been in the right tent. I took a silent breath in, my hands tightening around the parchments of the reports on Link. I then stepped up to the tent entrance and the two guards straightened up even though they were already alert.

"I need to enter."

They moved the flaps aside, allowing me passage.

There was a pole in the center of the almost empty tent with a large metal ring keeping the chains to the pole. The chains rattled as he shifted on the ground to see who had entered. He tilted his head, a curious expression on his face.

"So you are here," he said. "I was beginning to think you were gone."

I knew he was referring to my absence. We hadn't seen each other since he was arrested.

"It says here," I looked down at parchments in my hands, "that you used to reside at the Lon Lon Ranch. "

"Ah yes," he nodded his head, "but only when I was a boy."

"And then you left to become a common thief, stealing valuables from hapless travelers," I didn't hide my disapproving tone. It was very upsetting, seeing the Hero of Time as a vagabond. "Even horses once in a while."

"I released the horses," he corrected with ease. "I didn't keep them."

I looked away from the parchments. "...You know how to ride," I lightly accused. I hadn't intended to go this way, but the words were out already. "You made the horse rear up so I wouldn't think twice about the placement of your hand."

He made some scoffing sound. "And you are not a handmaiden, _Milda."_

"I am," I stubbornly lifted my head, "Handmaiden to Hyrule and the Goddesses."

He shook his head. "You lied as well." His blue eyes were steady as he regarded me. "Do not try to hide that fact."

I looked off to the side. There was nothing else to say to that.

"...When did you know?" I quietly asked.

"I saw some things here and there that suggested a higher status than what your clothing told me," he said. "But it wasn't until you were leading us to your friend that I actually saw what was on the ring."

"..."

"So," his chains rattled as he put his hands on his knees, "how fair your injuries?"

I turned my head back to him. That was not what I thought he'd ask. "Slow healing, but no complications. And you?"

"I get a little bit of red potion once in a while," he half shrugged, "just the scabs on my cheek are itching like a flea infested dog."

"It'll pass."

"I know, but it still bothers me. Sometimes the little injuries hurt more than the big ones."

It was my turn to shake my head.

"Mi'lady," a guard stuck his head in the tent, "the healer is here."

"I'll be out in a moment."

The guard let go of the tent flap. I made to leave, but then I halted, a question burning in my head like a fever.

"If you had known who I was from the beginning," I murmured, not looking at his face yet, "would you still have helped me?"

"Curious question."

"How so?"

"It means you doubt my honor." He chuckled a little. "You are suggesting that status would influence who I help." He leaned back against the pole. "What should that matter when someone is in trouble?"

"Your aid led to your imprisonment."

He shrugged. "Not for long."

I quirked a brow. "Are you expecting bandit friends to break you out?"

"No," he grinned, "you'll let me out yourself."

"Such arrogance," I chided.

"Why arrogance? I saved you and you owe me a debt."

I gave him a flat look. "I seem to recall a certain arrow missing you due to my aid."

"I am grateful for that," he said with a more serious expression, "but that is not what I speak of." He leaned forward a little. "If I had not brought up your ring - which revealed my theft as you well know - those mercenaries would have killed you."

"I had their comrade at the point of my blade," I dismissed.

"Yes, and the one who had fired the arrow that you saved me from," he crossed his arms, "where did you think he was? I certainly didn't see him in the group until _after_ your knights arrived."

My certainty wavered.

There had been someone with a crossbow when Sir Arken rounded the mercenaries up. However, I couldn't recall seeing him during the standoff between me and the leader. Which meant that the man had still been hidden in the trees, with a clear sight to shoot me in the head or chest.

I felt frustration bubbling inside. I turned around and left the tent, my hands fisting the parchments. I had been in danger and hadn't realized it. I was supposed to be the keeper of Wisdom.

Where had my famed Wisdom been?

I felt more foolish the more I thought about it.

HF

HF

HF

AN: No flashback for this chapter but don't worry, they're not gone. They do serve a purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

HF

HF

HF

 _I laid on my bed, the mattress unnecessarily three times my size._

 _I needed to get Link to come back sooner than he had said. Ganondorf was moving quickly; I wouldn't put it past him to march up to the castle's gates and let himself in, regardless of the time of day._

 _Impa obviously thought something similar._

 _She only rested for short intervals at a time throughout the day when she thought it was safe enough - which really wasn't that often. But she was determined to not be caught unawares. She had me pack a small bag and kept her horse in the palace outer gardens. The stables was much too far for a quick escape should we need to run._

 _"Does my father have an escape plan too?"_

 _Impa kept her gaze on the window. "Certainly."_

 _I slowly nodded my head. I wouldn't feel right having a plan if it meant abandoning my father. I sighed and pulled the covers over my shoulders. I didn't know where exactly Link was so I couldn't send him a messenger bird or give the mail man an express letter._

 _"Message..."_

 _The Goddesses sent me my dream visions as a form of messages. I hadn't thought about_ _sending_ _messages through my Dreams gift. Was it possible? Or was I only a receiver of messages and not able to send my own?_

 _"Impa."_

 _"Princess," she quietly acknowledged._

 _I sat up in my bed. "Do you know how to send dream messages?"_

 _She turned around for that question. "Dream messages?"_

 _"Yes, messages sent through dreams. I want to tell Link to come back here."_

 _"He'll return."_

 _"But what if it's too late?"_

 _Impa tapped her forearm. "Your gift is special, but I'm sure there is a scroll about others with your ability. I unfortunately don't know where that would be, at the moment." She looked up at the Triforce painting above my bed with the three Goddesses swirling around the golden pieces. "Personal items are commonly used when trying to use seeking spells or potions."_

 _"Do I need something of Link's then?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _A personal item. I didn't think I had one on hand. But...I pushed the blankets off of me and went over to my dresser. On the corner of the mirror was a deku nut hanging from a necklace. He had cleaned it and shined it before stringing it for me. It wasn't something he personally owned, but he did make it._

 _Maybe that would be good enough._

 _I put it on and then hopped back into bed. "Ok." I laid back and looked at the deku nut. Now I needed to sleep but I wasn't really that tired. I huffed. How was I supposed to communicate with him if I couldn't sleep?_

 _I heard the soft strings of Impa's hand harp._

 _"Have I told you the tale of 'The Wolfo or the Knight'?"_

 _"No..."_

 _Impa stroked a few chords as she told the tale. I sunk into the soft mattress, listening._

HF

I took two days of thinking and praying before I returned to Link's tent.

But I think it was more of a matter of pride that I delayed my decision. It seems that no matter how hard I tried to control myself, there was still some arrogance in my character. It was my flaw, especially when my pride was mixed with it. However, I was determined to not let my flaw overrule my logic.

Hence, the two days away.

I came in the evening after dinner. He had his eyes closed and was napping against the pole.

"I have come to a decision."

He cracked an eye open. "I hope you don't take this long to decide on every matter."

I flushed a little but quickly pushed the feeling aside. "This is not a light matter." I crossed my arms. "You stole from the Crown."

"Unknowingly," he added.

"Yes. But you wouldn't be in this situation had you kept your hands to yourself."

"And you," he easily replied back, "wouldn't be alive if I had."

My pride stirred. "Hold your tongue, lest I change my mind."

That response made him sit up. I scolded myself for letting him get to me again. I knew very well that I could have died if he hadn't stolen my ring and revealed my identity. But he would have been shot by an arrow had I not intervened, hitting him Goddess knows where. Judging by the violent beating he took, I could only ascertain that it would have been a mortal wound, if not death.

We owed each other. That much I would allow.

"Apologies, my lady."

A little shiver went up my spine. "Highness will do."

I could have sworn he smiled, but the lighting in here was poor.

"Or Milda, I expect."

I didn't reply, instead stepping a little closer. "After deliberating your actions against what is needed, I have decided to release you from the prisoner's tent." His wide grin I did see. I lifted my chin up. "For how else can you train men if shackled in here?"

His grin waned. I allowed a smile.

"Pardon?"

"You'll train in archery," I amended, slowly walking around him to the other side of the tent. "For I do not know how you fair in the other skill sets. You do not carry a blade or dagger. Proper horse care you know, of course, but I do not think you know how to _properly_ ride."

He turned his head to look at me. "I know how to ride."

I lightly shrugged. "The horse reared up when you got on." I continued walking around him. "That doesn't inspire confidence in me."

He bristled a little. "I made him rear up, just as I could have made him jump the hurtle or trot or canter -"

"So then it'll be archery and horseback riding."

His bristling stopped. He tilted his head, considering me as I stopped near the fire pole.

"You are Queen of the Foxes."

"I beg your pardon?" I quickly scolded.

"I mean in terms of cunning," he lightly chuckled. "Truly."

I narrowed my eyes on him for a moment more and then eased. "You will be under Sir Arken and I will allow you to earn payment for teaching the Free Arms. Won't do to have you stealing again."

"If I agree."

"You will," I murmured. "Unless you prefer to serve your time in the palace dungeons or the stocks every day for several weeks. Months, even. I haven't calculated it yet."

He leaned back against the pole. "Why give me an option?"

We both knew I could simply put him in the dungeons and be done with him.

"...Do you know the tale of 'The Wolfo or the Knight'?"

He shook his head.

"Travelers would come to a lady of considerable power to be tested to see if they were worthy." I gave him a long look. "If they were foul, they'd be turned into a wolfo and she'd slay them. But if they were true of heart, they'd be transformed into a white knight."

He was silent. I went over to the entrance of the tent.

"How many men turned into wolfos?"

I paused to answer. "Enough that the blood rusted her blade."

"Will you slay me, if I am a wolfo?"

He had said it in a teasing voice, but I knew he was truly interested in my response. But the mention of killing reminded me of the death I brought about - Rokan, the bandit. Redeads, wolfos, stalfos, wild game...I slew these creatures as Sheik.

But never a human.

"Only if your fangs dig in," I finally warned. "You'll start in a few days, once you're healed."

I left it at that and exited the tent.

HF

 _I was dreaming of the tale Impa told me._

 _A wolfo was in front of me and I slew it with a rusty blade. I felt weary of killing. It was ridiculous that so many came to me, seeking my approval. Why would I approve of a stranger I just met? And why the Goddess did these evil men come, knowing that the spell I cast saw into the soul, not allowing any amount of acting to fool me?_

 _A wolfo was a wolfo - fur or not._

 _"Hello Zelda."_

 _I turned around. "Link! We need to talk."_

 _"But I'm here to be tested."_

 _I waved off his concern. "You're a white knight already. You don't need some test to tell you that. Look."_

 _He looked down and saw the shiny armor he now had on his little body._

 _"That's incredible!" He grunted as he tried to lift his shield. "But really heavy." He looked back at me. "So what do you need to talk about?"_

 _"Talk?" I had been distracted by how comical the armor looked on him. But I remembered what the purpose of this dreaming was for. Quickly, the dream's forest started to wither and the sky darkened. "Yes."_

 _A harsh wind blew around us._

 _Link let go of his shield in shock. Fire was everywhere and the wind seemed to be screaming. "Zelda?" He looked at his friend and frowned upon seeing her face ashened and her usual lilac dress ripped at the bottom._

 _"He's coming, Link. The treaty didn't work."_

 _"Zelda, you're shaking."_

 _He came over to steady me. My hands tightly gripped his forearms; he was no longer wearing the shining armor._

 _"Come back to the castle before Ganondorf comes! I need to give you something!"_

 _"Give me what?"_

 _I didn't answer. A large man on a dark horse was coming over. Link turned to see what I saw. A blade was in Ganondorf's hand. Link put himself in front, covering me from the vile villain, but to no use._

 _The blade cut through both of us..._

 _I cried out in pain. I can tell that I'm awake now, but the pain won't stop._

 _"Princess?" Impa, for the first time, sounds extremely concerned. "Wake up, Zelda!"_

 _Tears are running down my face. I knew it was a dream, but I could still feel the bite of the blade. I rubbed my collarbone repeatedly, trying to erase the burning feeling. He had cut through my skin, flesh, bone..._ _Impa helped me sit up. I immediately felt the necklace fall down onto my lap._

 _"Impa," I half whispered, lifting the deku nut up so she could see. "How could a dream blade cut the string?"_

 _My nursemaid's scarlet eyes were deathly cold._

 _"Sorcery," she murmured and then immediately went to her cot, hastily pushing it aside. She pulled a large stone out of the floor and reached down, pulling out a sturdy box. She came back to me, putting a charm around my neck._

 _I felt the blade's bite fade away. The tension in the air suddenly dissipated._

 _"He must have done something when he came to court," Impa darkly muttered. "Did you have any contact with him?"_

 _I looked down at the charm. It had the eye of truth on it and some other symbols around it._

 _"He took my hand for introductions."_

 _"Viper," Impa cursed at him._

 _"Impa...Link had been cut too. Is he in pain?"_

 _"Perhaps initially upon waking up," Impa muttered, "but not for long. You were the source of the connection, therefore he needed to hurt you more than Link."_

 _I relaxed a little. "I don't think I want to sleep right now."_

 _Impa quietly came over and sat next to me. "Let me hear you play."_

 _I took the proffered hand harp, glad for the distraction._

HF

HF

HF

AN: Sooo I'm playing around with Zelda's abilities. Dream abilities are so fascinating.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I have an updating note at the end. Enjoy the chapter! :D

HF

HF

HF

HF

I sat comfortably on the hill overlooking the lake.

My ladies sat with me on the blanket, though I felt that they would have preferred to have chairs brought out if only the sun umbrella had been taller. For the queen, I knew that I need only to ask and Sir Arken would send someone to look for a taller umbrella. It would be a ridiculous request and potentially alert the bandits to my presence here, if they didn't figure that out already. Sir Arken's scouts kept a close ear around Hyrule Field. So far, nothing indicated that the bandits knew nor were planning on attacking Lake Hylia.

I only prayed that it stayed that way for just a while longer...

Various fruits, nuts, and meats were in small bowls in front of me. I had been slowly leaning over to grab an apricot when Sir Arken's approach made me halt. He said something to the young man with him and the stranger stayed behind as Sir Arken came up to me, taking a knee.

"Pardon, mi'lady, but I wondered if I could use a moment of your time."

I looked at him and then eyed the stranger some ways behind him. Days ago - a couple of weeks, at least, if I added in travel time - Sir Arken had wanted to introduce me to a young man he had met on the road, but the introduction had not taken place.

I lifted my hand and he stood up with a small grin.

"Highness," Sir Arken gestured to the young man and the stranger approached, taking a knee as he had done, "this is Valmir, the wanderer." He patted Valmir's shoulder, "It was he that helped me on the Milk Road and aided in the foundation of the Free Arms."

"Valmir," I nodded and then extended a hand out.

He reached out and lightly tapped his forehead over the back of my hand in the proper show of respect for royalty. Although a wanderer, he seemed to be familiar with court etiquette - unless, of course, Sir Arken had spoken to him beforehand. I eyed Arken for a second and then looked back at Valmir.

I took my hand back and flipped my hand palm up and dropped it down.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sir Arken tilt his head. Royalty had many silent gestures, especially involving hand motions. If one was familiar with court, then they would know what each gesture represented. Sir Arken knew that I was telling Valmir to sit down directly in front of me. If I had wanted him to sit on the side, I would have made a palm up, side sweep in whatever direction I wanted him in. Arken was probably wondering why I would do a court gesture to a wanderer, who shouldn't know what I was telling him to do.

My keen eyes looked at Valmir, seeing if anything gave him away...

"Forgive me highness, but I do not know what that gesture means."

I heard one of my ladies giggle - I had no doubt which one it was. The man's voice was crisp and almost as deep as Sir Arken's but with a curious accent that I could not place. It was not overwhelming, rather it hovered in his speech, highlighting the words after he spoke them.

"It's no trouble," I murmured. "Take a seat."

He sat in front of me. Granted, I had not told him where to sit, but the location he did sit matched the silent command I had given him. Was it merely a coincidence, or had the young man lied about not understanding?

"Sir Arken," I gestured to my right.

He sat in between me and Valmir. Ever the faithful guard, even in casual settings.

"Tell me about yourself."

Valmir blinked at that. "Myself? Surely mi'lady cannot be interested in that."

I sat back on the pillows, resting my injured back. There was only a scar left, but it was tender.

"I insist," I said with no impatience or negative force behind the words. "I am very curious how such a capable man as yourself becomes a wanderer."

He laughed at that. "Well, if you insist..."

I lifted my goblet to my lips, hiding my slight smile. Charm and flattery opened up even the toughest of warriors, if done right.

I suppose I had my governess to thank for that.

HF

 _For the next several nights, I couldn't sleep._

 _So many things were on my mind. Link needing to come, Ganondorf undoubtedly riding to the castle with his sorcery and just waiting for me to Dream again so he could do further damage._ _The fact that my birthday was near hovered over me too. I enjoyed cake as much as the next kid, though I highly doubted there would be time to bake anything with war threatening Hyrule._

 _"You need to sleep, Princess."_

 _I clutched the retied deku nut necklace. "I can't."_

 _Impa faintly sighed and walked away from the window. "It's nightfall already, meaning that the drawbridge is up." She sat on the edge of my bed, "Link won't be coming today, even if he is nearby. He'll have to wait for dawn."_

 _"...I could make the dawn come," I whispered, my hand resting on the small pouch with the ocarina._

 _I wore the pouch all the time now. I didn't know when Link would come but I knew for sure that he would need the ocarina. As soon as I saw him, the first thing I was going to do was hand it over to him._

 _And then hug him._

 _For I had never needed his friendship more than I did now._

 _"You could," Impa agreed and then crossed her arms, "but it doesn't mean you should." She eyed the pouch by my side. "Time will still flow. Deeds will still be done, whether good or not. However, while in the power of the ocarina, you are in a way separate from time."  
_

 _"Why would that be bad?"_

 _"In your impatience, you skip hours, but sacrifice free will. Whatever happens during that time jump occurs without you in it."_

 _"Without me? But wouldn't people notice that I was gone?"_

 _Impa faintly smiled. "That, princess, is a part of the mysterious power of the ocarina. People do not notice the abnormalities during this jump." Her smile waned, going back to a thin line. "What I meant was that you will not be present to have any influence in the hours you skip." Her thumb rubbed along the hilt of her side dagger. "Say there is a robbery in the local market that you shop frequently. However, it occurs in the hours you skipped. Because you skipped them, you did not go to the market like usual. Perhaps you could have helped catch the robber or stop him. Or maybe get injured during the robbery." She tapped her dagger's sheath. "Regardless, none of that happens because you are in the ocarina's power."_

 _"...separate from the normal flow of time," I finished in understanding, "but still existing."_

 _Time jumps were more complicated than I had originally thought._

 _"And how, princess, did you know of this song?"_

 _I ducked my head a little. "I may have read your journal..."_

 _Impa's journal was no diary. It was the collection of knowledge of her people, the secrets of Hyrule and all of her intricacies. While it was true that what was in her journal could be found throughout Hyrule, it would take years for someone to learn all of it the long way without any guidance._

 _"You can read the ancient text?"_

 _"Most of it."_

 _Impa nodded her head. "It seems my lessons did not fall on deaf ears." She half smirked. "The rest you could not read because you do not have The Eyes."_

 _She pointed to her red eyes. I tilted my head curiously._

 _"You were not born with those eyes?"_

 _"It was in me," she cryptically replied. "But not fully realized until after my trial with Truth."_ _I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but she raised her hand, halting me._ _"Now is the time to sleep, highness."_

 _I pouted a little. I admired her, but some days her mysterious ways annoyed me._

HF

"I hope you enjoy your time here," I nodded, ending the talk with Valmir.

"I have, your highness." He smiled. "And I have nothing to complain about as of yet."

I dismissed them, Sir Arken standing up and gesturing Valmir to do the same. They walked down the hill and about half way down, Valmir looked back. He gave me a charming smile and a nod. I lifted my head in acknowledgement. My ladies softly laughed behind their hands.

He was indeed charming.

But that only made me even more wary of him.

I lifted my hand up and Lady Fatime passed me my goblet. In the middle of drinking, I noticed Sir Arken speaking with one of his head knights. They did not look pleased. I passed Lady Fatime my goblet back. Sir Arken was most likely to return.

A couple of seconds after thinking that, I saw Sir Arken making his way back up the hill.

"Leave us," I commanded my ladies.

Dutifully, they stood up and left, but not going too far away. Ever since our harrowing escape from the bandits, I noticed a change in my ladies. They were quick to follow what I said and most importantly, without questioning my decisions.

The new-found respect was very welcomed.

"Welcome again, Sir Arken."

He kneeled once more. "Milady, I have some news regarding the thief training the men..."

I had not expected the news to be about that. "Oh? Has he not enough equipment? I'm sure he'll make do with whatever is available."

He cleared his throat. "Pardon, I should have phrased my sentence another way. The problem is that the training _is not_ progressing."

I frowned ever so faintly. "Are the men requiring more instructors?"

"Milady..." he sighed, trying to find a way to tell his queen without insulting.

"Speak freely," I curtly commanded.

"He is not training them. At all."

I could feel my teeth grinding even though I made a great show of effort to keep my frustration from appearing on my face.

"Then what has he been doing with them these past four days?"

Sir Arken rubbed the back of his neck. "Playing, to be blunt."

HF

HF

HF

AN Updating Note:

I got more hours at work, so I have less time to update, but I will be updating. Just not that frequently. XD Sorry about this. Thank you all for reading and sending me feedback! I'm glad you are entertained!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I uploaded two chapters so watch out where you pick up!

HF

HF

HF

The weather around the lake was fickle, but not unusual for this time of the year.

I wore a thicker coat for the chill, though the sun did show a little between the clouds. The men around the makeshift training area made a chorus of hoots and haws as some challenger of Link's missed the target completely. The situation would have been fine if it wasn't darts that they were throwing. Or the visible trading of rupees.

"Link."

My words were not loud enough for this group. I refused to raise my voice. A proper queen never yelled, unless in dire situations. While this was dire in terms of training for the Free Arms, it was not life or death.

Not yet in any case.

"Mi'lady, shall I call him over for you?"

I waved off Lady Katira's suggestion. Instead, I walked over to one of the abandoned bows and quiver of arrows. I fingered an arrow, taking my time in lifting it out of the quiver and silently walking in range of the straw target. The free gap was at an awkward angle, especially with the crowd around. But I've had worse line of views before. I strung my arrow and waited.

"Mi'lady - " Lady Fatime began to warn.

But I was caught in the fact that Link had just thrown a dart. I immediately released my arrow, the sharp point going through the middle of his dart and then firmly planting itself in the dirt. I felt satisfaction when I saw the grin fall off of Link's face.

The group was silent, and then looked back in the direction the arrow had come from.

"I need to speak to you."

Link was the first to break out of the dumb stupor. His grin was back, but much wider than earlier.

"You see before you an incredible markswoman," he walked over to the target and grunted a little as he pulled his broken dart from out of the target, "Strive towards that level of skill."

I gave Lady Katira the bow and then crossed my arms, wincing a little. The bow had pulled on my tight back scar and now crossing my arms agitated it further. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Fatime shake her head. Perhaps that was what she was going to warn me about. It was astute of her; part of me felt proud of her.

"What brings my lady out here in the chill?"

I half glowered at him. "You, unfortunately. I believe I told you not to call me as such."

He tilted his head as if he didn't understand, but the mirthful gleam in his blue eyes gave him away. "Is that not your title?" He looked at my ladies on either side of me, "Do they not address you as such?"

I looked behind him at the men. "They do not know who I am." I then tilted my chin up haughtily, "I thought your memory was better than that."

Only the knights were aware who I was, though not because I told them. They were nobility, and nobility have been to court at least once a year to renew their pledge of loyalty. The other men, however, rarely went to court - if ever. Only if they had a formal complaint would the lower classes have seen me in royal attire.

Perhaps my features were familiar, but I doubt they could place from where.

If anyone other than the knights did know, they were doing a good job of keeping that fact to themselves. The last thing we would need was gossip about how the Queen was in Lake Hylia. Might as well send the bandits a formal invitation to attack.

"I think you underestimate your people."

I lightly frowned. "They do not know, not because they are ignorant."

He lifted his hand up in defense. "I was not suggesting you thought them ignorant, however...if I may..."

Without waiting for my response, he called out to a man.

"Ho there! Do you know who this fair maiden be?"

"Even a blind man would know his queen when he meets her!" the man took off his cap and bowed in my direction. "Afternoon, my lady."

I nodded, but more to cover my surprise. Well then, not only the knights knew to keep a tight lip. The thought brought a small smile on my face.

"The queen is here?"

"What? Where?"

My smile evaporated as I sharply turned my gaze on Link. He blinked as nearly all of the trainees were looking over in shock that their queen was here. And all Link could do was offer me a sheepish shrug.

"I thought everyone knew."

How I wanted to strangle him. "Come here."

"...Are you going to punish me?"

 _"Link."_

"Alright, highness. I'm coming."

He followed me and my ladies. I faintly noted that he was starting to come up beside me. I lightly frowned. Only equals of the queen could walk beside me. I turned my head slightly to tell him such, but his grin gave me pause. Lady Katira did not hesitate, putting a hand on Link's arm.

"Behind the queen," she scolded, "never next to."

He blinked at the serious tone. "Ah, pardon me." He stepped back, letting me walk ahead a little and then started walking again, this time behind me.

I felt the frown stay on my face.

In my estimation, the Hero of Time was more than the equal of royalty. However, he was only a thief in this timeline. I needed to keep reminding myself of that fact lest I allow him to do something imprudent in the eyes of our courts.

Or worse, cause a long lasting scandal.

A betrothed would be allowed to walk with me. My king most definitely. I didn't need rumors going around that I had found either one.

I suddenly stopped and turned around, taking a moment to clear my throat as well as my thoughts. I took us to a remote section of the lake's edge towards the fishing hut, but not quite near the music loving scarecrow. The Free Arms crops were well guarded by that scarecrow, but not because he was fierce.

His dancing scared the black birds.

"Leave us."

My ladies departed. Link let loose a low whistle.

"Everyone obeys you without waver."

"Those who are loyal," I clarified. Then, I gave him a thin glare. "Unlike yourself."

He frowned. "I am no traitor," I must have given him a look for he quickly added in, "highness."

He was used to addressing me informally thanks to my Milda cover. I could not scold him too much for that. But he will need to adjust accordingly.

"You would not survive the courts."

He tilted his head. "Why not...highness?"

I shook my head. "Your address would be seen as mocking or worse, disrespectful."

He looked pensive. "Do I need to worry about the courts in the near future, highness?"

I had been looking at the lake while he thought. When I heard him speak, I slid my gaze to him and then back to the lake.

"I do not know yet."

"...What determines that, if I may ask?"

I gave him a flat look. "Whether you were done training the men in time." I primly sniffed. "However, I have heard that there has been absolutely no progress in either archery or horseback riding." I stared down at my hand, fixing my ring. "If you cannot even finish this small task, what use will you be at the palace?"

His eyes were wide. "My duties do not end with training here?"

I faintly sighed. "I was going to invite you to try for the common man's tournament." When I saw no recognition on his face, I elaborated, "It was a tradition set by my forefather. The winner of the tournament would be given the chance to train as a knight. Then, he may be tested for knighthood and be made a noble. With my invite, you would not have to pay the fee for the tournament entry."

Rising in ranks was not a simple matter. I was relieved when his face displayed signs of understanding the weight of the prize. After all, the well off are not the ones that turn to thievery.

"You...would do that for me?"

The astonishment as well as some sort of admiration made something in me flutter.

"Not just you," I explained with a bit of embarrassment. "A handful whom have done Hyrule a good deed are granted free admission. It's not a large number of people, mind you, so it is not a light matter to be chosen."

The excitement on his face waned a little. "...You do not do this out of pity, do you?"

I would never dare to do something that would shame him so. But he would not know this. He might not even understand why I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing.

"You saved my life," I quietly murmured.

He was silent for once.

I took a long breath in. "I once told you about a tale, 'The Wolfo or The Knight'..." I kept my gaze on him, not letting him break away from me. "Are you ready to see which you are?"

His gaze never wavered from mine. "Yes."

I weighted the seriousness of his countenance and then broke the stare. "You have six days to train before I leave. I'll be taking Valmir with me for the tournament." Pause. "I do hope to take another as well."

"You will, your majesty," was his confident reply.

I nearly rolled my eyes. He was the cockiest of rogues I've ever met.

"You are dismissed."

He turned to leave, but then halted. "Who's Valmir?"

I quirked a brow. "Only the wanderer that helped set up the Free Arms."

He blinked at that. "Really now? Why haven't I heard of him before?"

"Perhaps the exchange of rupees by the target range covered your ears," was my slight scold.

He grinned, putting a hand over his chest. "You wound me, highness."

My humor waned. He once did that when we were children. But that was another lifetime. How strange that he would say such a similar thing in this new one.

"...My lady? Did I offend you?"

I shook my head. "No, I am merely tired."

I walked away towards my tent, only later realizing that I had not scold him for his familiar address.

HF

 _I don't know what exactly woke me up._

 _But as soon as I had my eyes opened, I knew. "He's here."_ _I looked over at Impa staring out the window in the early morning light. "Link's here now Impa!"_

 _Impa did not look at me. She continued staring out the window._

 _"Something is wrong."_

 _"Impa?"_

 _She strode over towards me. "Get dressed. We're going."_

 _"But Link - "_

 _"My first concern is your safety." Impa grabbed our pre-made packs. "Right now, we must leave." She paused to look at me. "We will find him again, princess. I give you my word."_

 _Impa rarely gave her word. Once she did, it meant that she would do anything to keep her word._

 _I slipped out of my bed. "Let's go."_

 _However long it took, I would find him again. Of that I was sure of._

HF

HF

HF

AN: Whew! I'm glad I got two chapters in!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am so sorry to keep you waiting! I still plan to finish this. :3

HF

HF

HF

I was not pleased to be back in the carriage, but I would not leave it at the Free Arms' camp to clutter their limited space. Scouts had gone ahead to make sure the way was clear. Sir Arken stayed behind reluctantly, suspicious of the bandit-less activity, but Sir Gigian came along for the return trip as well as Sir Arken's second in command, Sir Julone.

Once we stopped for the night, I was going to speak with Sir Julone.

A light knocking sound came from the front where the driver was. Lady Katira and Fatime shared a look and then turned to me. I nodded my head and Lady Fatime slid the wooden divider to reveal half of Link's face. The archer that normally rode along with the driver was left at camp for further healing. While the quick leg splint I made helped, the archer's leg was still on the mend. The man had only used a slight amount of red potion in order to prompt the initial healing. Link had volunteered to take his place.

"Is there a problem up ahead?"

"Why must there be a problem for people to speak with your highness?"

Lady Fatime tittered behind her hand. Even Lady Katira seemed to be amused.

"There doesn't," I coolly replied. "Though it is typically the reason why conversations start."

I gave him a pointed look. He merely smiled.

"About how much further is it to the castle your majesty?"

I arched a brow as he ignored my silent warning. "You intruded to ask me that?"

"The coachman is not much company."

A harrumph sounded next to Link. "I am a soldier of her majesty's army, not a mere _coachman_!"

Link tilted his head to the side as if saying, 'see what I mean?'

"You are here to help guard, not talk." I looked back down at my open book. "Or else I would have left you at the camp."

"I understood that your highness wanted me to come along."

I slowly looked up at him. We both knew that Sir Arken deemed Link's training as passable for my benefit. Another couple of days would have been what was needed, several weeks to be honest. But there was not much time and I needed to return to the palace.

So why didn't I call Sir Arken on his fib?

I closed my book and then to my ladies' surprise, I half stood up, forcing one of them to move to where I had been sitting. I knelt on the cushion, heedless of how unladylike it was to do so, but not rightly caring what my ladies thought at the moment. Link's eyes widened slightly, not having expected me to come so close to him, even with the barrier of the carriage's wall.

"Would you prefer," I quietly murmured, keeping my voice low for him to hear, "that I left you there?"

He looked at me silently and then his eyes crinkled upwards as his smile widened.

"Not without you around, highness."

I quirked a brow. "Bold statement from a thief."

"I merely spoke the truth," he lightly chuckled, "Had I been wrong in assuming that is what her highness wishes for?"

I did not answer. I merely lifted my book and placed it in the opening. He took it, curiously looking over the cover.

"When you are finished," I murmured calmly, "we may speak again."

I firmly slid the wooden pane and flipped the little latch, locking it.

HF

Nightfall couldn't come quick enough but finally, I was able to speak with Sir Gigian and Sir Julone.

"The bandits have been quiet lately."

We convened in the carriage, however tight the space was with two knights inside and myself. I still did not want to risk attention with tents - not that that strategy had worked on the way over. But at the very least we passed the point where we were ambushed, making the tension around the camp more relaxed. I looked down at the map of Hyrule, lifting up my lantern. The news made me wary. I looked at the yellow that marked where our scouts have been stationed and then the blue for settled counter groups. I frowned at the red markers, representing the bandits.

"They're scattered."

"Yes mi'lady."

Why would they spread themselves so thinly instead of grouping up en mass? They were more likely to lose half of their band if they tried to engage in any attacks. Certainly, they could pick off small sets of travelers, but not enough to be worth the hassle. Our forces would easily overcome them. Were they scattered because they were hiding, licking their wounds? Or was there something else at play?

"Do we know their numbers?"

Sir Julone, second in command of Sir Arken, tilted his head very slightly, his curly brown locks moving with the motion. "Ah, not numbers exactly mi'lady."

I stared at him unblinkingly. "Get your scouts to count and then report back."

"Y-Yes, of course highness."

He bowed hastily and then opened the carriage door. There was a short commotion outside as he gathered the men he needed.

"You rattle him still, mi'lady," Sir Gigian chuckled, lightly stroking his short dark beard. "Hard to believe he is Arken's nephew."

I turned the map a little, looking at it from a different angle. "Sir Julone needs improvement if he is to succeed his uncle." I let the map lay on my lap in order to look at him sternly. "Why have we not been keeping track of the bandits' numbers?"

"They come and go, mi'lady."

Given the number of bandits that were...disposed of...on the way to the lake, I could see how constantly adding and subtracting was not very productive. However, in this instance, it would do to know how many were around so that any fluctuation of numbers from one part of the kingdom to another would give us an idea of where they are headed.

"We do not have many scouts around Gerudo Valley," I noted.

"We don't," he confirmed, "however, the Gerudo have their own guards there."

I slowly nodded. Nabooru wouldn't dare leave the entrance of the valley unprotected. I tapped the map. I have not seen her since my coronation. We were casual allies in this timeline, more of a 'you leave us alone, we leave you alone,' relationship. The only items I accepted from them for trade were woven baskets, mats, and cloths. I did not want to cause trouble by allowing my kingdom to sell stolen goods. In the other timeline, we were closer because of the fight against Ganondorf. Without him, there was no reason for us to be so close.

I slowly blinked at that thought. Ganondorf, uniting?

I lightly frowned. Why did fighting unite people in such a way that, any other _peaceful_ time, would not have happened? There was something considerably wrong if that is why I was not closer to Nabooru. Though, it is different now. I am Queen of Hyrule, thus, any allegiances made could affect my kingdom. I could not befriend without considering the pros and cons. Making allies with a tribe that were known thieves was not a light decision.

"Highness, shall we increase the guard around the Valley?"

"That won't be necessary." I straightened up. "I will need a hawk ready with white ties for the morning."

Sir Gigian looked taken back but was quick to recover. "Mi'lady -"

"I merely wish to talk," I demurred. I had no reason to explain myself, but if I wanted to keep Sir Gigian's trust, I felt it prudent. The Gerudo wares were finally at a steady buying pace, meaning that people were starting to trust their goods. It was going to take a while longer to accept the people themselves. But at least it was a start. "Perhaps they have seen activity that we have not."

What better way to understand bandits than to ask the Queen of Thieves?

He gave a bow, "I will fetch paper and a quill."

I gave him back the map and he tucked it into his tunic's hidden pocket. He returned soon with paper and quill. I wrote my message, rolled it, then placed the lantern down next to me, pulled out the waxed candle and pressed my ring with the Royal Crest to seal the waxed drop on the rolled paper. I hissed lightly as some wax went over my thumb, quickly putting the candle back in the lantern.

With a sigh, I stepped out of the carriage.

My ladies were laying out the sleeping mats on the other side of the campfire. I walked over, nodding to the two soldiers keeping an eye on the arrested mercenaries, and then gave Sir Julonee the message for the morning hawk before retiring. I glanced to the side of the small fire, seeing Link with my book in his hands. The firelight made his attentive blue eyes gleam as he absorbed the text.

He looked up suddenly.

I quickly looked down as I lowered myself to the mat.

HF

 _I could feel the sweat along my temples slide down._

 _Impa looked around the corner, her long dagger out low. She quirked a few fingers and I obediently came over. For once, I was glad for my soft soled slippers for they made my footfalls quiet. I did not know how to dart about quietly like Impa could. Even in tense moments like these, I could not help but admire my nursemaid. The light smell of smoke continued to sting my eyes and nose, but we had yet to find the source. However, I could tell that Impa did not plan for us to stay around to find out. Earlier in the night, we had seen the deep craters in the moon shadowed in the shape of a skull._

 _"Bad omen," Impa had grimly mused then._

 _As we sneaked through the castle in the pre-dawn, I could feel that skulled moon staring at us, giving us the last remnants of its deathly glare before sinking into the horizon. Impa raised a hand. I halted behind the pillar as she darted forward to the glass doors of the reception hall. She opened it, looked around, and stiffened. Quickly she shut the door, bending down to lift me up._ _A large shadow filled the glass door before it completely shattered._ _The skeleton soldier let out a hollow breath, its red eyes piercing us in the dark._

 _"Impa!"_

 _She turned around, deflecting its sword with one hand as she shifted her grip on me. Then she darted off down the hall, nearly skidding as the ornate doors splintered with the force of several axes and swords hacking into it. She turned to the window, putting her hand on my head to shield me as we went through glass. A few shards must have cut my legs for I felt light slices of pain as Impa ran with me in her arms._

 _She hadn't carried me like this since I was three._

 _My eyes widened as she ran through the garden. The roof of the castle was aflame. "My father -"_

 _"He'll find a way," was her terse response._

 _My heart was in my throat. Did that mean he actually didn't have an escape plan? My eyes teared up. Earlier this evening, did Impa lie to me in order to keep me obedient? I struggled in her arms._

 _"Princess-"_

 _"We need to go back."_

 _"I cannot do that. My concern is your safety, not -"_

 _"Your duty is to protect all of the royal family! Not just one person in it!"_

 _We had reached her horse sooner than I thought. I found myself standing on the grass, Impa kneeling before me on one knee._

 _"Zelda," she softly, but sternly murmured, "my duty is to ensure that there is a future for the royal family." She placed a hand on top of my head in a moment of affection. "If we go back now, that future is gone."_

 _Tears streamed down. With the fire and the skeleton soldiers hunting us down, going back into the chaos would destroy all of our futures. Impa stood up and swiftly placed me on the horse. I was a silent rag doll, idly recalling to grab onto the horse's mane before Impa took off. I hadn't felt this empty since my mother's funeral. My sorrow was shortly lived as we rode past the temple and into Castletown. Terror filled me as screams filled the air, both human and something chilling from ghost stories. To the side, I saw a struggle of limbs and a fleshy ghastly sound, almost as if..._

 _My blood ran cold._

 _The creature lifted its head, blood coming out of its mouth as it moaned and screeched, having caught sight of me. I felt frozen just from that fleeting passing of that thing feeding on my people. I wanted to throat up, I wanted to hide myself under the sheets of my bed and never look upon that thing ever again._

 _"-lda! Zelda!"_

 _I lifted my head up from the horse's neck. The drawbridge was already lowered for the early dawn farmers and travelers entering town. I could make out the green figure running towards us. I don't know why, but I felt such relief fill me at the sight of him, knowing that he was here now._

 _"Link!"_

 _Suddenly, the horse pitched forward, throwing Impa and I off. I whimpered as I hit the ground hard. Moans and scuffling feet made me aware of my situation. I looked around, but Impa was out of my range. Then, I made the mistake of looking up into one of their eyes. My eyes focused in on those black, dark pits where the eyeballs should have been. I could not look away from it. I was glued to that spot, watching with increasing horror as several of those things inched their way to me, screeching hollow, fleshy sounds._ _Closer..._ _Closer._ _I screamed for my mother. I screamed for Impa, my father, and then nearly cried for Link as rotted teeth and jagged nails tore at me, eating me alive..._

 _I pleaded so loudly for him, all the while feeling my magic building for a large explosion._

 **"Zelda."**

I felt hands grasp mine, so warm and so near. I gasped awake, my eyes frantic as I looked for Redeads. Familiar blue eyes looked down at me with concern. My magic quickly settled, though my heart did not. I looked down at our hands, seeing the tight grip I had on Link's. Quickly, I let go. I cleared my throat as I shakily sat up, not feeling comfortable with the sight of him hovering above me. With a faint blush, I fixed the opening of the top of my dress. I typically undid the top part of the lacing when I slept, seeing as it was pointless to change into sleeping clothes while traveling. I took a quick look around, trying to see who else was awake.

"No one woke up. It was my turn to look out."

"Ah," was all I could manage to say.

"Are you alright?"

I looked down and saw that my right hand was bare. I made to rub it for warmth, successfully hiding the Triforce on the back. "Just...a nightmare." A distorted recollection of the past, to be more precise. "That's all."

"...You called out for me."

I felt myself bristle out of embarrassment, but mostly out of anger for my lack of control. "Go back to your station," I bit out harsher than I had intended.

He lifted his hands in defense. "I will, once you are better."

I sighed, covering my face with my hand. Then, I sank back under the covers, pointedly turning my back to him.

HF

The messenger hawk was sent in the early dawn. By late afternoon, it returned back with a message.

Thankfully, one of the knights delivered it to me.

Sir Gigian closely followed the carriage as I read it. My eyes narrowed at the message. A part of me felt exasperated with Nabooru, but the ruler in me understood her reasoning for privacy. I rolled the note back up and then pulled the curtain aside, waiting to talk until Sir Gigian was beside the window.

"She will not discuss her guard reports via messenger hawks."

Sir Gigian sighed to himself, taking the note from me. "And Sir Julone's men have not yet reported the bandits' numbers in the major areas."

I considered where we were in the journey back and weighted it against what we needed to know. I could not return home with so little information, especially now when the bandits were acting so strangely. "Take whatever men you need to get the arrested back to Castletown as well as this carriage. The rest will travel to Gerudo Valley."

"Highness?" Lady Fatime stammered, "You don't mean -"

"I need a horse, if one can be spared," I injected, ignoring Fatime.

"Mi'lady, we do not have the adequate number of guards to _split_ the group."

"...You are correct."

Sir Gigian relaxed his shoulders, but then stiffened them back up with my next words.

"The mercenaries will have to do."

HF

HF

HF

AN: I made it a bit longer for the wait. I had writer's block. X/


	15. Chapter 15

HF

HF

HF

"Your majesty cannot be serious," was Sir Gigian's low tone.

He followed me swiftly as I exited the carriage and walked to the mercenaries. The soldiers looked on curiously. I could hear my ladies call my name, but with a swift look, they quieted. I gave Sir Gigian a side glance.

"Do you or do you not want to end this bandit mess?"

"Of course, your grace -"

"Then the sooner the better."

I beckoned the guards to bring the leader of the group to me. Hands bound, he came forward, stripped of armor and weapons. He was broader than I recalled and his hair lighter now that we were face to face in direct sunlight.

"You and your group have the opportunity to lessen your sentence."

He tilted his head a little. "Lessen?"

"Other than some unnecessary roughness, you have not committed crimes meriting execution." His shoulders relaxed slightly. "However," I pinned him with a cool look, "you _will_ serve time."

"...What does her highness ask of me?"

I nodded my approval. "Guard my group and obey my orders."

He bowed his head. "Majesty."

"This is madness," Sir Gigian mumbled under his breath.

I borrowed a soldier's dagger and undid the leader's bounds. "Divide the men and return to me once my horse is ready."

* * *

From the carriage, Link watched as the soldiers were divided.

"What's going on?"

The driver glared at him. "I'm sitting right next to you. When would I have heard the news?"

Link jumped off of the carriage as the man continued to rant. Supplies were shifted as well as weapons. He couldn't withhold the frown when he saw the mercenary leader armed with a sword. A knight neared him with a light frown.

"Who told you to leave your post?"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing that a thief should be concerned with."

Link frowned at the attitude. "It _is_ my concern." With a bit of arrogance, he added, "And I will not be known as a thief for long."

The knight pushed him back towards the way he came. "Get back on that carriage _boy."_

He shoved his hand off of him. "Not until I am told what is going on, tin can!"

"You cocky, loose tongued swine!"

"Enough!" Sir Gigian intervened, putting himself in between the two men. "Nortude, go with her highness and you," he turned Link around and made him walk, "back to the carriage."

Link walked, but eyed the bustling. When Zelda mounted a horse side saddle with the help of a sneering Nortude, he frowned.

"Why are we splitting up?"

Sir Gigian eyed Link with no small amount of mistrust. "I know little about you other than the fact that the Queen has given you a second chance."

"Do you doubt her majesty's judgment?"

Sir Gigian lightly glared. "Even foreigners know of her wisdom."

"Then that should be enough for you to trust me," Link breezily replied.

"Her majesty's wisdom and your stupidity are not the same thing."

"When have I exhibited poor judgment?"

Sir Gigian gave him a flat look.

"While in your company," Link amended.

The head knight gripped Link by the front of his well worn tunic. "Guard this carriage with your life." He glowered at him for extra measure. "Not even the Queen's mercy will save you from the punishments outlined by the Codes of Conduct, should you forsake the duty you so willingly volunteered for."

Link stayed quiet. Sir Gigian kept his hold on his tunic.

"Do we understand each other?"

Link fleetingly looked over Sir Gigian's shoulder, seeing the queen watch the bustling scene. When she noticed him looking, she gave him a glance before putting her hood on, covering half her face.

"Yes."

HF

From where we were, I expected us to arrive at the mouth of the Gerudo Valley by nightfall the next day.

The scouts stayed with the original group. Mathodius, the leader of the mercenaries, spared a few men to act as our scouts. Nothing seemed to be amiss yet, but I grew nervous the closer we got to the Valley. There was so much uncharted territory beyond the Gerudo Fortress, nothing but sand, sun, and unforgiving wind storms in the Haunted Wastelands. Not for the first time I wondered if the bandits came from one of the unknown nomadic tribes out there. The Gerudo most likely kept tabs of those tribes, but they did not share that information with the other civilizations.

 _It only takes one hole to weaken a dam._

Such secrets were better kept within one kingdom than widely dispersed everywhere. I could understand that. My eyes drifted over my people and then to the back of my right hand where the Triforce was hidden behind my riding gloves. They were fingerless for I disliked having my entire hands covered. Whenever possible, I wore fingerless gloves at court, though they were usually lace, making them a little too extravagant for my tastes.

I recalled the feeling of _his_ hand around mine, holding it steadfast in the middle of the night. My hand fisted. Because of that incident, I could not bring myself to face him.

Not now.

"Highness?"

With a slight start, I turned my head to Sir Gigian. I needed to focus on the mission, not some slight mishap that could be easily ignored.

"We should make camp very soon."

I nodded my consent. "I'll leave the decision to you."

HF

We traveled much quicker without the carriage.

Soon, the landscape became rockier and the soil redder. Few plants grew in this area except for around the waterfall that marked the official border of Hyrulean lands and the Gerudo's. Because of the lesser vegetation, my men hunted last night instead of using our rations. The rations were already smoked and could last several days' travel. I hoped to use the Gerudo's well to restock on water.

One of our hawks circled around us. Mathodius stuck his covered arm out and the hawk landed. He gave the hawk a treat and then took the note while it ate. I walked the horse closer to him to take the note.

"There seems to be activity near the border."

The scout apparently did not know whether to mark the happenings as benign nor ill intent. For the life of me, I did not think that Nabooru would be causing trouble nor did I think she would allow the nomadic tribes to do as they pleased if it meant danger to Hyrule. It was probably easily explained, but I dared not approach mindlessly.

"Have your scouts wait for us. Take care that they are not seen."

* * *

"Activity" seemed to be the appropriate word for it.

As I stared down the ravine, I could not decipher what the Gerudo were carrying along the narrow paths.

"Halt!"

A couple of Gerudo guards now stood on the other side of the bridge. A guard wearing green stepped forward towards us while the red guards stayed behind, holding their spears. They always were incredibly fast; they could probably give Impa a challenge.

"Who comes?"

I urged my horse forward, pushing my hood back just enough for the guard to see me. "A friend."

The guard squinted her eyes against the sun and then comprehension eased her stance once she recognized me. "Nabooru was not expecting you until nightfall."

"We arrived sooner than planned."

She seemed to be considering something and then turned to speak to the red guards in their language. Two of them darted off and the other two lowered their spears. She walked along the bridge, sheathing her scimitar. I clicked my tongue for my horse to kneel, allowing for me to slide off. I handed my reins to Sir Gigian and then approached the green guard.

She extended her arm out and I took hold of her forearm. She did the same to mine, then we nodded our heads. She seemed to be looking at me intently, but I could not figure out why. We released each other and I beckoned my men to follow as the green guard walked on. We crossed the bridge two by two.

"You have come just in time. We have finished our Fast and will be celebrating tonight."

I tilted my head. I had thought the Desert Fast for their goddess was during the summer solstice. But I did not voice this out loud. She was behaving strangely, looking along the waterfall. I could not see anything there, though I did not want to risk suspicion by concentrating too long.

"Oh?" I played along. "How fortunate we are then."

"There will be music, songs, food," she murmured, her stride just barely wide enough for me to notice the change in gait, "fireworks."

For the last part, she turned her head just so, looking down on the bridge for a split second. My eyes narrowed on the wood, seeing nothing. But my ears...

 _*Hisss...*_

My eyes widened. The green guard suddenly grabbed me, swiftly jumping off the bridge just as the fuses ran out. I tried to lift my right hand to cast Nayru's Love over my group, but the guard's hold was strong. The explosion made my ears ring momentarily, though it was anger that blinded me.

My people...

 _'In a fight, emotions are one of your greatest obstacles,' Impa calmly cleaned her dagger as I listened attentively in my Sheik disguise, 'Instead, sharpen it to work for you. Do not let it take control.' _

I shook my head to clear it, but allowed the energy of cold fury to fuel me.

When we landed on the ground I threw my head back, smashing the green guard's face. She yelled out at the sudden attack, slightly stumbling backwards but her grip barely wavered. Eyes narrowed I quickly followed up with another head throw with more force, allowing my whole weight back into her to take advantage of her unbalanced stance. We fell against the rocky wall, the action no doubt making her hit the back of her head.

Her hold weakened enough for me to slip out under her arms.

But the two red guards were waiting for me already. I ducked under the first one's attempt to grab my arms, but the second one grabbed my hair, yanking me back. I yelped, but readied my elbow for her face as the pull gave me momentum. The guard reeled from the hit but soon came back to fight. They both sank their spears into the ground, one catching my dress and the other swung around the wooden pole. Her feet dug into my stomach, pushing all my air out. I heard a tearing sound, part of my dress ripping away from the other spear as I fell back.

I would have admired their teamwork if they weren't trying to kidnap me.

The green guard was on her feet now, scimitar out. She swung downwards, making me roll to the side. In an instant, the reds came upon me, this time one tackling my upper half while the other my legs. I grimaced into the dirt as they pinned me down, front side on the ground. I very much understood the foreign tales of the Amazons as they swiftly kept me down no matter how much I struggled. The pommel of the green's sword hit the back of my head.

Darkness took me.

HF

The first thing I felt was the hot air of the desert.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but dark brown bricks. My hand raised and I was aware of the chains around my wrists. I followed the metal chains to the wall behind me. It looked like I could stand up, but not walk very far before I would be halted. I was a prisoner in the Gerudo Fortress. There was no possible way it was Nabooru. Did someone else take over the Gerudo?

I found it hard to believe, but it was a possibility.

A hidden wall slid open, revealing the green guard from before. Her eyes were unreadable as she looked at me, but I could not think of anything else about her as she stepped aside, allowing someone else in.

Her long red hair was down with a sort of jeweled hair band keeping the locks out of her face. Her attire was black instead of the usual white with a choker of gems. The Gerudo did wear some jewelry, but nothing this extravagant. The worst change were her amber eyes. They used to glitter as if the sun constantly shown on them, showing her inner spirit. Now, sadly, they were hooded and foggy like old glass.

...Nabooru?

HF

HF

HF

AN: I hope to get another chapter in today. We shall see!


	16. Chapter 16

HF

HF

HF

"I heard you put up a fight."

I stayed quiet. Nabooru turned to the green guard.

"Rusa."

The guard pulled down a lever near me. My chains quickly pulled back into the wall, forcing me to stand up lest the force tore my arms off. I gasped as my head smacked the wall, the chains having gone in as far as they could. My vision was shaky for a couple of seconds before I could see again.

Nabooru was right in front of me, her grin like their curved swords.

"I wouldn't be opposed to taking you on as a Gerudo."

I coolly looked at her. "No."

Something flitted across her face, but it soon passed. "Yes, of course." She reached down to her belt, pulling out a jeweled dagger. "The people of Hyrule are too stuck up to deal with the likes of us." The tip of the dagger was pressed under my chin, forcing me to look up or else pierce myself. "But not all of them have _magic,"_ she let the last word roll off her tongue, "do they, _highness?"_

I wracked my brain, trying to think if there was a time I did magic in front of her, but could not think of an instance.

"I can sense it," she went on, having figured what I was thinking, "It's strange, though..." she tilted her head, considering. "You were born with some, yet another source emanates from you, not truly your own."

Of course. Although she was not a fully realized sage in this timeline, she still had a heightened ability to sense spirits and other unseen forces to the ordinary eye. I stilled as her eyes darted to my right hand and then back to my face.

"Where did you find that power?"

My silence bothered her. Her dagger pressed in, making me inhale sharply. Something trickled down my throat, letting me know that she had indeed drawn blood. Even if I was weak, there really was nothing I can say that would appease the perilous Nabooru. To think, we had shared dainty rose petal tea after my coronation ceremony, complete with little cucumber sandwiches and spiced, chocolate delights from her Fortress.

"Prayer every day."

The dagger changed direction swiftly, making me fist my hands. The digging stopped, but only because it was replaced by a long slash along my jawline. I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't be surprised if she was slicing my bone too.

"Snarky comments earn you pain," she murmured in my ear.

The dagger went on the other side of my face and I felt her give me a matching slash. Goddess, I don't know how far she was willing to go to get her answer. A pained breath escaped me as she slowly finished the cut. It was maddening to think she could change so. There had to be something wrong with her. I _knew_ there was. It buzzed along the edges of my psyche, warning me, _calling_ me to help.

"What about kinship, Nabooru?" I dared to look her straight in the eyes. "Do you not care about such frivolous things?"

Something barely surfaced those glassy eyes. Her dagger shook in her hand ever so slightly before it was firm again. She put her hand along my jaw in what should have been a comforting gesture except there was an open wound there. Her thumbnail took the liberty of digging into the cut. I couldn't withhold the painful hiss that slipped out.

"We are not comrades."

She thankfully removed her hand, wiping her thumb on my sleeve. She gave Rusa the dagger with an air of boredom.

"Tell me if you get anything useful from her."

Rusa nodded her head, walking towards me with the dagger. "Yes, Nabooru."

The fake wall closed behind Nabooru. I braced myself for the continued pain, my hands tensing as Rusa lifted her hand. With how swelled her nose was, I most likely broke her nose in our fight earlier. I would not be surprised if she was eager to give me a worse pain. I eyed the wall where Nabooru left and then looked back at the guard. Regardless of any grudges, she was still my best option.

"Nabooru needs help," I whispered. She gave me a look, pressing her hand against my wound. I sharply yelped, glaring at her when she finally removed her hand. "I'll help once you stop _hurting_ me," I bit out.

She wiped some blood along the collar of my dress. "To do so would be treasonous."

Goddesses above. They'd follow Nabooru to the _moon_ if they could. How could I pierce through such loyalty without making her feel like it was a betrayal?

"You had warned me about the bombs. Why?"

Rusa's dark eyes were sharp. She had not expected me to bring this up.

"You felt - you _know_ something is wrong," I pressed on. "You feel that she is your leader - "

"She is," Rusa tightly repeated.

"...She _is_ the leader and always will be," I evenly restarted, "but she is not the _same."_

Rusa's hand fisted the dagger.

"I can help her come back," I quietly murmured. "But I need to know the cause."

It was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"...I-"

The hidden wall rumbled. Rusa backhanded me with the dagger in hand. Lights exploded in my mind from the force of the hit.

"Has she said anything yet?" a guard wearing orange gruffly asked.

"Not yet."

"Hm." The orange crossed her arms. "We need another method."

HF

 _Talon rarely brought him along when he delivered the milk to the castle._

 _So it was a great surprise when Link was woken up early that morning and told to change quickly if he wanted to come along. He was excited to see the palace. Talon wasn't the greatest of storytellers so he felt it was something he needed to see himself. Malon helped him pack while Ingo sourly helped Talon load the crates on the back of the wagon._

 _"Have fun at the castle!"_

 _Link widely grinned as he waved back at Malon._

 _The journey itself wasn't much. He used to live in the fields before Malon brought him home to live with them. It felt nice to belong somewhere, though he did miss waking up with the trees around him. He guessed it was some lingering comfort left behind from his old home in the Kokiri Forest._ _He shook his head slowly. He shouldn't think about that place anymore._

 _There was no chance that he could return._

 _After facing another year without a fairy and then the Great Deku Tree dying, he found himself restless. When he stood next to Saria the morning after the funeral ceremony and realized he was just a bit taller than her, he knew. He wasn't really one of them. The Kokiri stayed the same size for the rest of their lives once they reached their youthful maturation. The fact that he grew was a glaring sign. Later, Saria pulled him aside, telling him the truth._

 _He left soon after._

 _The drawbridge of Castletown drew nearer. He sat up in excitement, banishing his somber thoughts._

* * *

 _Link grunted as he pushed the last crate into position._

 _"What do we do now, Talon?"_

 _He looked over to see the ranch owner fast asleep. He shook his head with mirth. Now was his chance to look around. Talon often took a nap after doing some work. All Link had to do was work slower and the man would fall asleep eventually. He had seen an opening somewhere along the wall. He walked a bit, being careful to not catch the attention of the castle guards around the front of the moat._

 _There. Where the water was coming out._

 _He grinned widely._

* * *

 _Navigating through the garden maze had been the most fun he had._

 _He was looking forward to see what was at the end of this. Was there treasure? A golden fountain spouting out jewels and rupees? Perhaps he and Malon read too many stories, but he couldn't stop the exhilaration. He hadn't had such a thrill in a long time._

 _He ran under the stone archway, his footsteps slowing._

 _Flowers he had never seen before were in bloom, various pinks, blues, and purples. A couple of little white flowers swayed as he walked by. Having been raised in a forest, he still had an appreciation for the natural wonders. He took a deep breath in, admiring the combined fragrance. Something moved up ahead, up the steps he just now noticed. A girl in a light pink and white dress was looking through a window. She almost blended in with the flowers around them._

 _He idly felt his left hand warm up._

 _With a strange sort of anticipation, he watched as she suddenly turned around, having noticed him. Her eyes were a dark blue, bordering a sort of violet shade. He watched as they lit up and the biggest smile graced her lips. He tentatively smiled back. He didn't know why he did, especially when she was looking at him like she had been waiting for him._

 _But that was only his imagination..._

 _"Uh, hello."_

 _He could see the light in her eyes quietly dim. Her smile waned, no longer as wide as before. She kept it only for appearance's sake. It made him feel sad, seeing it happen._

 _"Hello," was her quiet reply._

 _Then she burst into tears. Her hands covered her face and she crumpled to the ground. He felt frantic, not knowing what he did wrong. Or maybe it didn't have to do with him since he didn't do anything other than say 'hello.' He went up the steps, his hands hovering uselessly over her once he reached her. What in the world should he do? He never actually had to deal with a crying girl. He thought about what Saria would do when one of the girls would scrap their knees and cry. _

_He put his arms around her in an awkward hug._ _"It'll be fine."_ _Whatever it was. He patted her head for extra measure._

 _It seemed to calm her down a little._

 _"A bee," she sniffed, wiping her cheeks quickly, "stung me."_

 _He looked at her arms. He couldn't see anything._

 _"Under my dress," she added in hastily._

 _Well. There wasn't much he could do about that. "Is there someone I can look for?"_

 _She shook her head, her eyes averted. "My nursemaid should be coming soon." She glanced at me. "You should go before she comes. No one's allowed this far in without a royal invitation."_

 _And that was his cue. "Thanks for - wait." He looked at her. "Are you the princess?"_

 _She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Yes."_

 _"Ok. Well, thanks for the warning Princess." He ran down the stairs and then turned around. "Feel better!"_

 _That had been the first and last time he saw her._

HF

HF

HF

AN: I know. What a way to end the chapter. I'm working on the next one.


	17. Chapter 17

HF

HF

HF

It was a terrible wonder how a trickle of water and a cloth sack could be torture.

I gaped into the wet cloth over me, trying to breath. The wet material only succeeded in sticking onto my face, not moving a single inch. I had tried to hold my breath this time for as long as possible, however, my lungs burned for air. Without control, I had opened my mouth.

Immediately, I was drowning.

My nose was useless, the wet fabric stuck there as well. No air could enter anywhere. My hands smacked against the board. I was strapped to the wooden plank now, in a different cell specifically for these sorts of things. I could hear the gasping sucking sounds I made as I fought against unconsciousness, though it was a losing battle from the beginning.

Before I could black out, she pulled the sack off of me.

The orange guard watched me pathetically take in air. The older Gerudo was completely apathetic. I could see why she was in charge of the higher level torture techniques. I knew with absolute clarity that my words would not reach her. If I were to repeat what I said to this guard, I would most likely lose some body part for even _suggesting_ something was wrong with their leader. I wanted nicer, more _humane_ Rusa back. At least with her I knew we were coming to an understanding.

"Well?"

"Nothing I say," I wheezed, lightly coughing, "...will help."

The sack was slipped back on.

HF

It wasn't even morning when Link woke up.

He turned his head towards the low fire, watching the embers. He hadn't dreamed of the day he went to the castle in a long time. His first encounter with royalty, but certainly not his last. He chuckled to himself. His life was one journey after another, only staying in one area for some years and then moving on. He found so many wonders, stolen so many treasures...

It was almost like one of Malon's fairy tales.

His eyes darkened, not having thought of Malon in a while. Most of the time, he'd just get angry at what happened, how useless he had been when the bandits attacked the ranch. It had been only five months ago, but it felt even longer, his sense of time skewed ever since he began to wander. He liked to stop by every once in a while to see how they were all doing. He hadn't expected to be ambushed or else he would have put up more of a fight.

When he came to, only Talon and Ingo were there, tied up.

Apparently, a group had taken Malon for the slave trade outside of the kingdom. He couldn't allow that. _Wouldn't._ He escaped. Hunted the men down just along the border of the kingdom. There were several girls there of varying ages. Malon had grabbed him tightly, trying not to cry. She had been so close to being sold and living out her days in miserable servitude and disgrace. She swore they only felt her up and for that, he was at least somewhat grateful it had not been worse.

But he knew she would not be the same - none of those girls.

She wouldn't wander the fields around Lon Lon Ranch at night, singing to the moon with the hooting owls. It was something so simple, so carefree, so _Malon_ , and yet it was no longer safe to do so. She probably woke up at every sound, terrified that they were being attacked again. It made him so angry, so frustrated with the way things were. The bandits had stolen the horses and nearly sold Malon. He hated them, frankly. When he saw them, he didn't even bat an eye as he shot arrows through them. He wouldn't dare leave a single one alive.

He stared unblinkingly.

 _She_ had been attacked by the bandits as well.

If he hadn't been there that night in the rain, hunting down the last of the horses stolen from the ranch... _Goddess_...He knew Zelda was capable - he had seen her abilities in action - but the mere idea of that brute _touching_ her was enough to boil his blood. Not for the first time, he wondered if her nightmare had been about her run in with the bandits. The low fire flickered in his eyes. He was sorry he hadn't been the one to deal the final blow. Someone snorted in their sleep, breaking through his thoughts. He blinked at the fire. Then, he ran a hand over his face and slid it into his unruly hair.

His mind kept circling back to her like a homing pigeon.

She wasn't even _around_ for crying out loud.

With a long breath out, he reached into his satchel, pulling out her book. He didn't think he would be able to fall asleep when it was so close to dawn already. He scooted closer to the fire, giving Valmir a head nod. It was Valmir's turn for watch duty. The wanderer seemed to be in higher esteem than Link which irritated him a little, but he did understand why. Supposedly, Valmir had been the one to help Sir Arken with the creation of the Free Arms, even spreading word about it to bring him recruits.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Link shook his head. "We'll be having to get up soon." He found his marker, a thin ribbon she had left inside, and opened the book. "It would be pointless to sleep."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a while.

Link was turning the last page of the book when he felt it. His left hand was _stinging._ He rubbed it, hoping that would ease the itch. When the feeling persisted, his eyes narrowed. His mark hadn't stung like this before. Certainly, he had noticed his hand sort of thrum a couple of times when he came upon Zelda when they were little and then again in the rain some days ago - he wasn't a complete fool to have not noticed that. He turned a little so his hand was out of Valmir's sight. He was surprised to see the outline of his mark through his fingerless glove.

With a frown, he peeled the glove back a bit.

One of the triangles was thrumming with a faint blue color around it. It had never done that before. He touched it with barely the tip of his finger. Immediately, feelings overcame him, stilling him in place. Heart racing, adrenaline so high that he almost felt rejuvenated by it. But it was the fear that tainted the sensation - the thick, sickening feeling making his face contort.

It took effort to move his finger off of the triangle.

He greedily gulped in air as if he had been suffocating. With his sleeve, he wiped the light sweat that had formed from the experience. Fear that strong and potent could only have arisen from an incredibly dire situation.

"Are you alright?" came Valmir's accented concern.

"...We need to go back."

"What?"

"Something isn't right," Link persisted in a low voice. "I think her highness' group is in trouble."

Valmir eyed him warily. Link felt the weight of it, feeling frustrated that he didn't have any way to _prove_ it. The wanderer looked around the camp and then moved closer to him.

"Leaving without orders," Valmir slowly murmured, "will have consequences."

The decision in Link's eyes never wavered. "Then stay." Heavy pause. "Do you know where they went?"

"...I heard talk of the Gerudo."

Of course the knights talked with Valmir around. Link pushed away the slighted feeling, standing up to get his supplies.

"I will not say anything right away," Valmir quietly said, "but if they ask..."

"I understand." Then he silently went over to the horses.

HF

The opening of the Gerudo Valley was narrow and very much exposed.

Link didn't like to take the obvious way.

He found a ledge he could navigate, but not with the horse. He got his supplies and then left the horse under the little shade he could find. He patted its neck as it chewed on a sprig. Next to the horse was a bush. He tied the reins loosely, but sturdy enough that he could quickly undo it in a rush. In and out was the plan. Having escaped a Gerudo holding cell in the not so distant past, he had a general layout of the fortress. Given the feelings he felt through his mark, he was going in under the impression that the group was most likely in those cells.

But why, he was not sure.

He had been thrown in for stealing. He highly doubted the group had robbed a thieving tribe. Impatiently, he lifted himself up to the ledge, grabbing the natural handholds in the rock side.

* * *

He paused somewhere above the water, having seen some Gerudo members.

They were moving barrels of something near the waterfall. He pulled out his stolen Hawkeye binoculars and slipped them on over his head. He followed the walking trail of Gerudo. There was a cart full of the barrels. He carefully shifted along, getting a better angle. Someone opened one of them and then started pouring black sand into it. He zoomed in on the pouring object. It looked like there were leaves on it, but why would there be flora on a bowl? The Gerudo didn't decorate their dishes like that.

His eyes widened in realization.

They were bomb flowers cut open. People couldn't remove a bomb from its stem without a special bracelet from the Gorons. So to get around that obstacle, they simply dug up the plant and then carefully cut around the fuse, getting into the explosive material without accidentally setting it off. It was pretty clever. But why were they going to blow up the waterfall?

He heard a sound behind him. Quickly, he pushed off the binoculars and jumped back, bow off his back and an arrow notched.

"Don't shoot!" the man hissed, sword raised up.

"...You're one of the mercenaries." Link kept the arrow pointed at him. "Where are the others?"

His dark eyes narrowed. "Them Gerudo blew up the bridge as they were crossing it."

Link looked down at the roaring waters, feeling a cold pit sink into his gut. He swallowed thickly. He was almost afraid to ask.

"And her highness...?"

He jerked his chin towards a Gerudo. "One of them grabbed her highness and took off."

Link's shoulders slightly relaxed. "Grabbed her?"

"Aye." The man let loose a crooked, rueful grin. "She put up a good fight but three to one are not the best of odds."

Link would have grinned back if it weren't for the situation.

"And you," he pulled back the arrow, "where were you to have seen all of this?"

The man frowned. "Me and two others had scouted ahead," he spat out, indignant at the unspoken suggestion, "If we weren't there shooting arrows to ward them Gerudo off, we would have lost everyone."

"There are survivors?"

"Aye, survivors," he bitterly repeated. "They clung onto the bridge's rope before it snapped completely off. Then, bleeding and burned those that switched to the rocks in time _climbed_ that forsaken ravine."

"...Where are they?"

"Somewhere _safe._ Never you mind."

I finally lowered my bow. The scout lowered his sword.

"Have you sent a messenger yet?"

"Of course. But he would have barely gotten to the Lake by now." The scout wearily sighed. "Once reinforcements arrive, we can get our Queen back." He looked at Link with suspicion. "What are you doing here? Weren't you traveling with the carriage?"

"I was."

"...You weren't ordered to come here were you? Once Sir Arken finds out, you'll -"

"Let me worry about it," Link bit out. He turned back to the activity in the ravine. "When should reinforcements arrive?"

He softly scoffed, but relented. For now. "The earliest is two days."

It wasn't soon enough. Link stood up, slipping the binoculars back on. There had to be a way across the ravine without arousing suspicion.

"You'd best wait. It'll take a large force to storm the Gerudo."

"Or a small stealth team," Link murmured as he looked above the waterfall. The top of the rock walls seemed to be closer together up there.

"If you think any of us will be following your flirtation with death, think again."

"Then stay and figure out why they mean to blow the waterfall." Link reached into his pack, pulling out a red potion. "For the survivors."

The scout stared hard at him. "You weren't given a potion."

Link allowed a crooked grin to show. "Let's not argue over the details."

Before Link could walk away, he felt the scout grip his shoulder.

"If you get caught and make things worse..."

Link calmly looked back at him. "I won't."

The scout's eyes threatened, but he released Link's shoulder.

"Pray that you don't."

HF

 _We were escaping Castletown when I saw him._

 _It was barely a flash of green on the side of the road. I couldn't even tell what facial expression he was making. But I knew that Impa had seen him too. She was not going to stop the horse, that much was clear. Hastily, I opened the pouch around my waist and threw the ocarina, the heirloom of my mother's lineage, Hyrule's underestimated power. I couldn't see whether I had thrown it hard enough, but I prayed it reached him._

 _'Go to the temple,' I willed him to understand. 'Play the song etched in stone.'_

 _Then, to my surprise, I felt him. His consciousness danced in mine like spinning leaves falling around me. He was nervous. Confused. A little hurt. My brows furrowed. He didn't know why I was running away. We were moving further and further apart. I could feel our connection weakening._

 _'We will meet again,' I gently thought, hoping that would calm him._

 _I did not feel his response._

HF

HF

HF

AN: I don't know about you guys, but I have wondered about the Triforce pieces. They're three parts of one whole, so they're connected, right? So I figured, 'wouldn't that enable them to get a sense of the other holder's mental/physical state?' Made sense to me. XD

Thank you for the reviews! I get excited receiving them. :3 It lets me know if the writing/plot is catching people's attention.


	18. Chapter 18

HF

HF

HF

Someone was shaking me.

"Wake up."

I groaned as I stirred on the dirt floor. The woman smacked my cheek, sending tendrils of pain from my still healing cuts. Goddesses...I don't think I can take anymore of the orange guard's 'interrogation.' But I couldn't tell them about the Triforce in me. Killing me wouldn't necessarily give it to them, though it would _leave_ my body.

Scholars argued in the scrolls about what would exactly happen should a holder of a Triforce piece be killed. Some theorized that it would return to the Sacred Realm, waiting for someone worthy to claim it. Others speculated that depending on the circumstances, it may migrate to Power or Courage - going to whoever held the most wisdom between the two. The strongest theory was that it would shatter into shards and be scattered across the land. Two out of the three main theories were dangerous. If the worse came to worst, could Ganondorf inherit my Piece, even in his prison? Between Ganondorf and Link of this timeline, I feared the former held more wisdom than the latter. I was not willing to test that theory.

I opened my eyes begrudgingly. I was back in my cell.

"Rusa..."

The green guard looked at me long. Then, she put something on the ground next to me, calmly walking back to her position along the wall. I looked at the thin vial with red liquid in it. I eagerly took the offering, nearly dropping it in my haste to undo the cork stopper. I let the contents go down my parched throat. I could feel it slowly healing my cuts along my jaw, knitting the flesh together enough to no longer be in immediate danger of infections. I licked my chapped lips, making sure I got every drop of potion.

"...She sensed something," Rusa lowly replied, as if any louder and she would be branded a traitor, "out in the desert."

I pulled myself up, relieved she was finally sharing. Thank you, Goddesses. "Nabooru investigated it?" Rusa gave a curt nod. "...Was it in the temple?"

"..."

" _Was_ it?"

"Yes." Pause. "The guards were not permitted to enter. Nothing looked amiss when she came out."

Evil spirits liked desolate places. The wide, unforgiving wastelands gave these phantoms an additional fear element when travelers came around. They then rested in whatever buildings were out there, the Spirit Temple no exception. From what I understood, the Desert Fast was also the time for purging the temple of its most wicked dwellers. It was how they kept the spirits in check every year. It was hard to believe there was some lingering spirit that was too powerful for Nabooru.

But it must have been powerful enough to alert her in the first place.

 _'Magic and spirits are the world's mysteries, below the Goddesses,'_ _Impa ran a hand over the folded uniform before she handed it over to me. I took it reverently, my now red eyes staring at the uniform. 'It is one of our duties to know them so that we may understand how to confront situations revolving either or both.' Her own red eyes held mine fast. 'And when not to.'_

"If this is a possession," I slowly murmured, trying to word the sentence without upsetting the Gerudo too much, "there are very few things that could draw out the invader from her body."

Rusa's eyes narrowed. "Magic."

I half nodded. "Once it is out we would need something that can pierce it."

Light arrows were the ideal choice besides the Master Sword - not to mention the more easily accessible of the two. But they were back in the castle with some other artifacts, safety stored and locked away thanks to Impa. I hardly thought I would need them on this journey, let alone this timeline. But it would be enough to get the evil spirit out of Nabooru, then herd it back into the wastelands.

"...Our scimitars."

I lightly frowned. "They can cut through spirits?"

Seeing my doubt, Rusa pulled out hers. "Not all of the scimitars, but some..." She paused, and I could see in her eyes that she was fighting some issue, but then pushed herself to continue. "We tempered them with sand from the Goddess' hand."

We looked at the curved blade and I couldn't deny the way the metal shimmered as if with the sun's power. Rusa soon put it back through her belt as if she couldn't bring herself to keep the weapon exposed in front of me.

"You have the magic." She looked down at the pommel. "I have the blade."

"...We only have a blade."

Rusa scowled. I silently lifted one of my wrists and then lightly blew the dust away from the metal clasp. Rusa looked down at the markings carved into the metal with an appraising eye. She did not recognize it, but she seemed to understand what I was suggesting. I lowered my head a little. I couldn't voice it out loud. It would only make me feel even more useless.

"I had wondered why you did not use magic to leave." She fingered a groove speculatively. "This is not in our language."

I recognized it, but could not read it either. It was written using the Ancient Runes, ones that I had only seen in one place: Impa's journal. It was made by the lost tribe of the Sheikah. But how the Gerudo got a hold of this was the question.

"I take it you don't normally hold items like these," I lightly shook my chains.

"No..."

I looked intensely at her. "But?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. A Gerudo trade secret. And I most certainly wasn't one of them. I sighed to myself. I wouldn't tell such things to an outsider either. I _haven't_. She was finally ready to do something about Nabooru's state. Prodding about these Sheikah manacles would only ruin the barely stable truce between us. Hopefully at the end of this, I could get answers but for now it will have to wait.

"I need you to pick the locks." Getting the key would cause more trouble than it was worth. "Then get Nabooru to come in here."

Rusa gave me a cold glare.

"I only want to help."

"Why?"

"I would like us to be closer," I murmured. If we had been true allies from the get go, maybe Nabooru wouldn't be possessed like this without any help. Her people may have reached out to us, knowing that we have a history of mysticism that may aid them. "Our people have been apart for too long."

Rusa stared at me without mercy. "We blew up your men."

Goddesses. It was easier to talk of kinship than to start it. I closed my eyes. Stuck in this situation, I wondered tireless: Were they all dead? Did any survive? It was a strong enough blast to destroy them. I had been angry at first, wanting retribution. But now...There was much more going on than what was seen and for that reason alone I would consider an alliance. Would any of the survivors understand why we needed this rather than the alternative, despite what has happened, _because_ of what has already occurred?

Would their loved ones forgive me for not wanting further bloodshed?

"I brought them here," I quietly, but firmly replied, "Their blood is on _my_ hands."

My answer shocked her. It was only the slight widening of her eyes, but it was enough that she reacted. Finally, after several seconds, she moved, pulling a pin from my hair. She bent it out of shape then started working on the locks.

"...You will have to act quickly," Rusa warned. "Nabooru's reaction time is the fastest of us all."

"Yes."

HF

"Nabooru."

The amber eyed warrior did not look away from her meal. "Has she spoken finally?"

Rusa stayed with her head bowed. "The prisoner is willing to talk, but only under certain terms."

"What terms?"

"...She says she will only discuss them with you."

Nabooru dropped the bone she had just stripped. "Truly?"

Rusa lowered her head more.

Nabooru stood up, eyeing Rusa's head. "Then we should go before her _highness_ changes her mind."

* * *

The hidden wall opened. Rusa came in first with a torch.

"I hear you're ready to surrender."

I stayed sprawled on the floor, my hair covering my face. I pretended to be weak, shakily lifting my head.

"Strike...a deal."

"Hah!" Nabooru went over to me. "Stuck up and _entitlement_ issues." She crouched down, grabbing a fistful of hair to force my head back. "And what makes you think you are in a position to - "

I gripped her ankles, the manacles easily falling off. My yellow magic released from my hands with a jolt.

"Argh!"

Nabooru fell onto her side, her body still reeling from the shock. Rusa had her scimitar out, ready to strike the evil spirit. But nothing flew out of Nabooru's body. I frowned. That was more than enough magic to make the spirit release her. Unless...I quickly went to her, putting my hand over her forehead.

"Goddesses," I breathed.

It wasn't a possession of an evil spirit. Someone else was in her mind.

Rusa turned to the closed wall. "The others will have heard her!" she impatiently hissed.

I ignored her. I had layered the walls with magic, making it sound proof. But it was only for a short time. Regardless, there was a more pressing matter to deal with. I put both hands on either side of her temples. ' _Fight it Nabooru!'_ This sort of battle was something only she could release herself from, but I could at least try to rekindle her tired spirit. _'Reclaim your mind!'_

"Hehhrr..." Nabooru twisted on the floor, her black clothes getting dirty. "Zelda..." She gripped my arm tightly, her nails digging in,"...leave... _noow..._ "

For the first time since coming here, I saw Nabooru looking at me behind those glassy eyes.

' _Keep fighting.'_ I pressed on. _'You are stronger than this!'_

Suddenly, there was a light thud over us, on the roof. I looked up at the ceiling and then immediately realized my mistake. A little frantic, I put my hands back along her temples to give her more aid, but I could see the fog coming back over her eyes.

Nabooru was losing.

I pushed off the ground just as I felt a cold metal graze my stomach, thankfully getting cloth more than skin. Nabooru was back on her feet, a scimitar in her hand. I shot out two bolts of yellow magic. Nabooru dodged the one for her, but the one aimed at Rusa hit her dead on. She yelled out in surprise, her hand releasing her sword as her back hit the wall, knocked out. I hoped she understood why I did it. The last thing I needed was for her to get in trouble for helping me. Hopefully this would exonerate her from suspicion.

Nabooru's sword came down for me. I quickly put my hands up to create a streak of magic to block the scimitar. Her sword was getting faster. I could barely keep up, my hands moving in the air for fear of getting sliced. I couldn't keep on the defensive but I did not want to risk a kick and lose my foot to her deadly scimitar.

An arrow came down from above.

Nabooru barely ducked in time, lightly hissing as it nicked her shoulder. I didn't dare look away from Nabooru. Not this time. I moved into her space, quickly twisting the scimitar out of her hand while she looked up at the intruder. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me for having disarmed her. She moved to kick, but another arrow shot out, ripping through the puffy pant leg. She lowered the leg to avoid getting it shot through with an arrow. I took the chance to shoot magic again, this hit getting her in the stomach.

She fell to the ground.

I knelt next to her to continue what I was doing before the fog overcame her. But there was a hand around my upper arm, trying to get me to stand. I felt my right hand thrum. Yes, yes he's here now - I didn't need my Triforce piece to tell me that. Who else would volunteer to infiltrate such a fortress?

"We need to go."

I put my hands back along Nabooru's temples, "I need to finish this."

"Ze- Highness," Link impatiently murmured, "There's no time."

I gritted my teeth as I reached for her spirit. "Her mind is trapped."

He was now besides me, gripping both of my arms, "I'm here for _you,_ not her."

The sentiment should have made me flush, but it brought out a completely opposite feeling. How many people have told me that over the years - the past couple of days even? It was always about protecting _me..._

"I'm saving her," I bit out, wrenching my arms free from his hold.

He looked at me with no small amount of irritation and disbelief. "After all they have done to you?"

"Yes. Now you can keep a look out or leave," I callously replied.

I looked back down, trying to talk to her again telepathically. He was not pleased with my answer, given the heavy sigh he let out. We were not going to have this discussion at the moment. As he said before, there was not enough time. Nabooru was fighting but I could feel the heavy weight of the fog trying to draw her back in. Sweat went down the sides of my face. I heard her groan out as she thrashed on the dirt floor.

I pumped a great deal of magic, not caring if it would severely drain me. ' _Are you the leader of the Gerudo or not?!'_

Nabooru's eyes flew open, the glassiness covering them shattering. With a great yell, her spirit overwhelmed the interloper, making her eyes thrum with energy. This time, I heard the guards outside. My sound proof cover had expired. But I stayed beside her, making sure she was completely free of it. In the corner of my eye, I saw Link stand up as he prepared to fight, grabbing his bow and two arrows.

With a great heave of Nabooru's chest, she then passed out.

HF

HF

HF

AN: I'm obviously taking creative license with some things. XD Hope that doesn't bother you too much.


	19. Chapter 19

HF

HF

HF

All it took was a shot at Nabooru's pride to motivate her.

But it was too soon to celebrate. With the Gerudo leader down, we were both in trouble as soon as that hidden wall opened. I reached around my neck, pulling out a charm. The Eye of Truth stared at me unrelenting. Impa ended up giving this to me as a present in this timeline, but now it would be put to actual use. I put it around Nabooru's neck. For extra measure, I murmured a spell, making sure only I could remove it from her.

There was a groaning sound of mechanics.

Link was standing in the way so that they would see him first, armed with Nabooru's scimitar. Even though he was frustrated with me, he was still willing to protect me. How did I inspire such loyalty? For the life of me, I did not see what I have done in the few weeks we have known each other that would warrant it.

The first purple guards came in, the narrow opening only allowing a couple to pass through.

I was wrangling with the Sheikah manacles, careful not to touch the actual metal. We couldn't leave them here. Perhaps Impa would know where they came from. The chains clasping the manacles were impossible to undo. Someone had welded them shut. I looked up at the sound of clashing. He awkwardly deflected a spear. Archery was obviously his main weapon of choice, but within such close quarters, it was not the best option. We didn't have time for this. I stood up and shot magic at the chains. I left some chains so I could grab them without the effects of the manacles getting to me.

"We need to go."

He looked back at me and then shoved the guard off with a great push. Not having expected the sudden force, she stumbled back into her fellow guard. He quickly put the sword through his belt then slipped his hand into his pouch. I didn't see what he pulled out for came close to me, putting an arm around my waist.

"What are you -"

My protest cut off as there was a rattling chain sound, followed by a short flight through the air. I gasped at the suddenness, my free hand grabbing his shoulder. When we reached the high opening, he steadied me as we balanced on the narrow ledge.

"Are you alright?"

I shook the slight dizziness the flight had given me. "I just hadn't expected that."

"Not the last of it, I'm afraid," he half grinned at me.

He then tipped us forward off the ledge. My eyes widened before they narrowed in on the dark roof below. I was preparing myself to land when to my embarrassment, he adjusted his hold, putting his arm under my knees as he pressed me close to him. When we landed, I immediately pushed out of his hold.

I faintly glared at him. "I am not an _invalid._ "

He looked amused, taking the manacles from me. I quirked a brow as they easily fit inside his pouch.

Then he darted across the roof. I quickly shot off to follow.

* * *

There was chaos down below on the ground level. But soon, the chaos would find them on the rooftops.

Link ran, only turning his head slightly to make sure he wasn't going too fast. She was going to be next to him with a couple of seconds. He blinked at the silence. If he concentrated harder, he could just faintly hear her footsteps. He learned to be silent because of his thieving ways. When would a Queen have learned such a thing?

"We're going to jump again."

He landed first, quickly tucking in to roll and then put a hand out to stop him. She slipped down, landing with one knee almost touching the roof. He moved again, this time going further back along the brick walls of the Gerudo houses. They couldn't hide forever, but he wanted to keep them hidden for as long as possible. He looked around the corner. There. Two houses down there was a ladder as well as three purple guards.

Should they engage or go around?

He felt a tug on his tunic. He looked back at Zelda, seeing her nod her head upwards. He nodded. The roof was low enough. Without words, he backed away from the corner, then interlocked his fingers, holding them out for her. As soon as her foot was in his hands, he lifted her up, allowing her to grab the edge of the roof. Silently, she hoisted herself up, then stretched herself down to offer her hand. He kicked off the wall to give him a bit of a boost. Both of her hands went around his. He couldn't help but look at them without gloves.

Was it just the poor lighting or was there a golden symbol on the back of her hand?

They were both on the roof. He turned away from her questioning look, choosing instead to look down at the two purple patrol on the rooftops below, searching for them. If they wanted to go up that ladder, they were going to have to fight. But two guards were better than three. He could feel a heat starting to build, energizing him for what was to come.

"Take this." He put the bow and quiver into her hands and then dropped down below.

* * *

We were limited in our arrows so I watched carefully, not shooting until I was required to. In watching, I saw him fight with the sword. He brought up the blade, much slower than I had ever seen him handle a sword before. His grip was not right. I narrowed my eyes. He was using his right hand.

I opened my mouth to tell him to switch hands, but I heard a whistle.

I whirled around, looking for the Gerudo. I let loose the arrow, satisfaction filling me when I knocked the clay whistle out of her hand. But the damage had been done. Soon, I saw the three guards we had passed come up to the roof I was on. They had such sharp senses. I notched another arrow and let it loose, aiming for the scimitar. The red guard saw it coming, easily knocking it to the side. Instinctively, I reached to my side pouch full of Deku nuts to blind them.

I froze. I didn't have such a pouch.

I bit back a curse. My memory lapse cost me, allowing a guard close to whip chains around my wrist. She tugged hard, pulling me down. I grunted as my chin hit the rough roof. But there was no time to think, no time to _breath_. Without hesitating, I let out a shock of yellow magic down the chain. Immediately, the guard yelled out and fell to her knees. I whipped the chain around my head, the metal links still thrumming with magic. I hit two guards, their bodies flew back as the jolt of magic shocked their systems. However, four more had joined the group. They split, undoubtedly going to fight Link.

Then the orange guard appeared.

I aimed for her - whether out of fear from her interrogations or from recognizing her as the strongest of the group, I do not know. She was ready for me. Instead of ducking the charged chain, she grabbed it with both hands and tugged. I slid over to her involuntarily, yelling out in surprise. Now on my knees in front of her, I lifted my free hand to shoot a stronger stun magic. She pulled me to the side, knocking me off balance.

I found myself hanging off of the roof.

I felt my wrist twist unnaturally. Pain went through me. I could now see her looking down at me from the top of the roof. Despite the pain, I shot more magic into the chain, but she still had it in her hands. She had a stronger than average pain tolerance to hold that chain. Seemed appropriate, considering her specialty.

I struggled to free my wrist from the chain. The orange guard swiftly wrapped the chain around my other hand, getting them both. I braced myself for the coming pain, putting my feet along the wall of the building and then pulling down on the chains as hard as I could. She had not expected that. We both were falling, soon crashing into some carts on the ground level. I groaned as I tried to get on my feet, faintly hearing my name.

Everywhere hurt.

Next to me, I saw her getting up with a quick shake of her head. What was this woman made of?

Then, she fell back down as Link jumped on her. They wrestled in the wooden ruins, the sword that was in his hands easily being knocked out of his hold. She threw him out of the wreckage to the fortress yard. Thankfully, she had released the chains when we fell. He got back up and lifted his hands. The orange guard came into his space, not intimidated. He pushed her fist to the side while his left quickly came up, hitting her along the jaw. She took a couple of steps back but came forward again to fight, scooping up a particularly sharp piece of wood. But he was ready for her. He spun around, knocking the wood out of her hand and then jabbed a fist out. She ducked and answered with her own kick. He dodged it with a backflip. With speed I didn't know he had, he darted forward, suddenly dropping down low in anticipation of her fist.

He raised up, getting her under the chin.

She did not get up.

His fighting was unconventional - hardly any finesse with a lot of wasted energy. I preferred precise hits at just the right spots. I looked at his eyes, seeing the fire in them even with the little light from the sparse torches and the moon. The way he fought...it was without guise, his emotions freely there to see. He tilted his head, dodging the spear of another guard. His eyes flared up as he took satisfaction in knocking the guard out with a swift side kick to the stomach.

It didn't even look like he was _attempting_ to control his emotions.

I groaned as I raised up. We needed to go. More were coming faster than we could handle. He couldn't possibly keep up this hand to hand for long. I saw him look around and then ran back to me.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes -" I bit back a scream, dropping the chain. Unwrapping my wrist did not seem like a good idea. It was swollen badly. We weren't going to make it. I knew it. "Go."

"What?"

"They won't kill me, but you..."

He picked up the scimitar from the dirt floor as the guards came closer. "Not an option."

"This is not a discuss," I coldly said, "it is an _order_. Go back to the camp!"

He stayed where he was. I looked away from him, seeing all the purple guards surrounding us. There was no escape, not from this. It was too late from him to run back and get help. Faintly, I thought of the past, thought of what we could have done had he had his memories and the knowledge of how to use his Triforce...

I felt my hand thrum. We suddenly disappeared.

It was quiet now with trees all around us. I saw the glow from the back of his left hand.

It was his magic.

HF

HF

HF

AN: Da da dummm! I love drama. But not in real life. XD

So I had some questions about my process in writing and how I get motivated.

Let me start by saying that I've been writing for a while now and my first stories were just...ugh...so painful to look back on. It's inevitable. But you gotta follow through with it. The way I learned was to look at the stories and characters that I do like and see how the author pulled off such fantastic writing. Did they give the history all in the beginning, was it throughout - which one do I _prefer_ to read?

Sometimes I have parts that are really good, but don't fit the scene I'm currently writing. I save those parts just in case I can use it later. The right mood music definitely helps the imagination. Like if it's a fight scene, I put something energetic or a soundtrack of an action movie.

Oh and try to avoid too many cliches. Or well known phrases. It forces you to think up your own comparisons and will help you grow as a writer. (I know I use some from time to time. XD But I try not to.)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: A nice long chapter for having to wait! :D

HF

HF

HF

The red rock walls of the Gerudo Fortress were replaced with a flash of green.

My head swayed as the magic overcame us, depositing us in the quiet solitude of a forest. Still dizzy, I was able to see Link's left hand glow with the aftereffects of Farore's Wind. It must have only been for a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity as I stared at it, the shock of it making me feel cold. It was impossible for him to have done that.

Wasn't it?

The glow disappeared. He looked down at his hand for a long moment and then turned towards me. I parted my lips to say something but I could not find my voice. I did not know what I would say. I _couldn't_ say too much, couldn't give away that I knew about his abilities, his already fulfilled destiny as the Hero of Time. He was a child blessed by the Goddesses with their mark on his hand. He was the Holder of Courage but could not recall it. I knew it all, held all of that knowledge deep inside.

For a short second, I wished for Courage instead of Wisdom.

I blinked hard as he knelt down, putting the scimitar aside. There seemed to be a dizziness I could not shake out of. He looked down at my chained hands and began to unravel them. I let out a sharp breath, the pain of my twisted hand momentarily clearing the dizziness.

He stilled. "Sorry."

He went to my other hand and carefully freed that one first. When he switched back to my right hand, he went slower. I closed my mouth so he couldn't see me grit my teeth as he gingerly worked. I could see that my right hand was swollen terribly as the chains fell away. I took a breath in, willing magic to my injured wrist. Yellow magic fluttered tentatively and then sputtered out like a dead flame.

He lightly frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Just…tired."

"I don't doubt it," he faintly grinned, despite the cuts and dirt over his face. "You can rest soon."

I blankly observed as he got up and walked to some nearby vegetation. He soon came back, pulling out something from one of his pouches. He worked over whatever he had for a bit before I saw a small flame awaken. He bent down and blew, bringing it to life. With that, he turned back to me. I lightly frowned. He was vertical now, as well as the fire.

"Zelda!"

Without having realized it, I had fallen onto my side. Something wet dribbled past my lips. Vaguely, I wondered if it was blood. But blood from what? I had not been punctured by anything, therefore there was no wound. However…

"Did the fall injure you?"

He came to the same conclusion. How clever of him. His hands were patting over me. I winced when he touched along my lower back along the side. I felt my skirts being lifted. If I didn't have pants on underneath, I might have caused a fuss.

"Goddesses…" He lightly touched a large area of dark skin. "You're bleeding inside."

I must have bruised an organ when I fell onto the wooden carts. But given that blood was coming out of my mouth, it might have been ruptured. It could be fatal if the injury continued to bleed inside without it being released. But if you cut open the skin to let the blood out without knowing the full extent of the damage, the person could very easily bleed to death. A most precarious line. Yet I couldn't bring myself to be concerned about it…

I felt a sharp tap against my cheek, causing me to thinly glare.

"Don't fall asleep," Link warned –though it sounded more like a plea.

I felt him lift me up. My head drooped onto his shoulder. I felt too tired to be mortified. He looked around and then suddenly took off. I wanted to ask where we were going. My lips parted to ask, but the sound came out wet.

"Don't talk," he got out as he ran.

I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"I finished your book."

My eyes opened up again. He took a glance down at me, pleased to see that I was still awake.

"Couldn't understand some of it," he half sheepishly, half breathlessly admitted, "but liked it. Didn't think you were one for folk tales." He started to slow down. I could feel his chest move as he took in large gulps of air. "We can talk about it after you're better."

I started to lose consciousness.

He had me down now, moving me carefully. I couldn't really tell what he was doing. But then I felt cold water along my back. My eyes widened at the chill of it. The water was not deep, only about waist high, but he came in with me, sans tunic. He was holding me afloat, making sure none of the water covered my nose and mouth. He looked up around us, waiting.

"Come out," I could hear him impatiently murmur. "Please…"

I felt my eyes close.

* * *

Faint tinkling giggles filled my head.

One moment I was cold and the next, I felt like I was in a warm bath. Something incoherent escaped my lips. Groggily, I opened my eyes halfway, seeing a soft rosy light swirl around Link. I felt mesmerized, watching the two glowing orbs dance above us. My eyes then drifted to the large cut that had been sluggishly bleeding above his eye. Newly formed skin stopped the flow. His hand was along my cheek, rubbing something off the corner of my mouth. I could only assume it was the blood that had been coming out of my mouth.

"Zelda…"

I blinked slowly. "May I rest now?"

He let out a short laugh. "Yes, you can."

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

She was still asleep when he brought them back to camp.

Which, given her state of dress, was a good thing. He had taken off her dress so that it would only be her shorter underdress and pants that needed to be dried. He placed her on her side, her back facing the fire so that she could dry. He made sure her hair was in no danger of catching fire, carefully sweeping it up and laying it above her head on the grass. He had a change of pants so he wasn't so concerned about catching cold. He took his cloak and covered most of her front, but kept her injured hand sticking out.

Her internal injuries were healed thanks to the fairies. However, it had been extensive and the main injury he had asked the fairies to focus on, which meant her twisted right hand was still an issue. It was not as swollen as before, but he was certain it needed to be wrapped.

He took her hand in his and started wrapping it.

As he worked, he could see the golden mark better. He paused, looking at it. It baffled him. Why did they share a mark? It wasn't like they had the same upbringing to have been etched into their hands. He was tempted to ask, but in his experience, knowing sometimes ruined precious things. It crumbled what was once special into something common and arbitrary.

He lightly touched a corner of a triangle.

Her hand twitched out of reflex, but she did not awaken. He continued wrapping her hand, efficiently covering her mark.

HF

It was daytime, but I knew not what time exactly.

I took a deep breath in before opening my eyes. I saw my dress laid out next to me. Quickly, I looked down, relaxing when there was something covering me.

"How did you know where the fairies were?"

Link was on the other side of the fire. "Good morning to you too, highness."

As I brought my hands up to hold the cloak against me, I saw that my right hand was bandaged. My breath stilled inside me. He saw the mark. I carefully sat up so I could see his face clearly. There were many questions to ask, but I knew I was not the only one that had them.

"I know that fairies like bodies of water."

Perhaps I could prevent his asking by distracting him with my inquiries. "This is not the first time you've been here." He knew exactly where to go. I was certain of it, despite my lack of complete awareness. "Am I wrong?"

He gave me a faint grin. "You are not." He took a bite of his fish. "I see that you are observant even when on the brink of death."

"I was not near death."

Something changed on his face. I was nearly sorry to have said that. "You were." He put his fish down, the easy atmosphere no longer around him. "Don't even try to make it seem like it was _nothing_."

"…You're right." I inclined my head a little. "Thank you."

He blinked at my words, but then heavily sighed. "Forget it." He ran a hand over his face. "It was a long night." He took a moment and then uncovered his face, a small grin appearing. "It's not every day I have royalty to save."

A corner of my mouth twitched at those words. "No, it's not."

More like every timeline. He got up and walked over to me, skewered fish in hand. My amusement slowly ebbed as I looked at his left hand. How could I ask without revealing too much? …Perhaps I shouldn't even attempt to find out. Was knowing worth risking the time change?

"I won't hurt you."

"I beg your pardon?"

He had a smile, but there was an emotion that tainted it. "My magic. It won't hurt you."

I looked back at his hand. Ah. He mistook my pause as hesitancy. I firmly grabbed the stick, not caring that my hand more than brushed his gloved one. He ruefully shook his head.

"I don't think you have any self-preservation skills."

I bit into the fish. "The same could be said of you."

"Really now?" He sat down in front of me, putting an elbow up to prop his head. "Then what a poor thief I make, not taking my life into consideration."

"I wield magic, yet you are not afraid of me."

"But you know how to _control_ it."

"You have ill intentions when you use it?"

"I didn't say that. I just merely meant…" he looked off to the side. "I don't know what could happen."

I stuck the skewer into the ground. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

I gave him a stern look. He sighed, bringing it forward. I summoned my magic, focusing it in my hand. I heard his intake of breath as the yellow surrounded his hand.

"Describe what it feels like."

"What?"

"My magic. What are you sensing?"

"…It's cold…but warm at the same time." Pause. "Like when you feel the sun but a cool wind's hitting you too." He watched as my power thrummed around our hands. "It reminds me of lightning. Quick, sharp…" he looked up at me with a grin, "persistent."

"Do you feel threatened by it?"

"In battle, mostly likely."

"Now?"

"…No."

I withdrew my magic, but kept his hand. "Try to draw it out." I slowly drew my magic out again, letting him feel it grow. "Imagine it coming from the pit of your stomach, then up your side, down your arm and then growing into your hand." I withdrew it, then let it appear again. "Think only of that."

The fifth time I drew out my magic, I sensed it.

Faint green appeared like a pebble in his palm. I stared at it, willing it to grow. But it soon died, bursting on the spot. I let go of his hand as he exhaled loudly.

"Takes a lot of concentration."

"Practice doing that every day and I promise, you will have control."

He looked at me intently. "Thank you."

I felt a little unnerved by his gaze. "It was only a basic lesson."

"It's more than anyone's bothered to teach me."

I tilted my head. "Did no one teach you archery?"

He grinned. "All I know is self-taught." With a grunt, he stood up. "You should probably get dressed."

I looked down and flushed. I did not know how long I had slackened my hold on the cloak.

HF

 _I don't know how long we rode for, but when we finally stopped I couldn't be happier._

 _Impa got me down and then took the saddle off the horse. We were in the mouth of a cave. Impa grabbed an unlit torch and held it out to me. I breathed in, focusing my magic. With a breath out, a small flame appeared, making me smile._

 _"Good, princess."_

 _We walked further into the cave, the horse clopping as it followed. In the back, there were supplies already prepared. Impa knelt by a trunk and pulled out two sleeping sacks. I made to take one from her hand, but then I suddenly stumbled. It felt like something hit me, but I hadn't heard anything. Then, I felt a warmth along the back of my right hand. I stared hard at the Triforce._

 _"Impa…"_

 _She grabbed my hand, frowning at the mark. "Only one triangle glows." She looked at my face. "By its position, I would say it is the Power of Wisdom."_

 _"But if it split, then that means –"_

 _"Someone unworthy of all three pieces has touched the Triforce."_

 _"So Link wasn't able to take it whole."_

 _My nursemaid had an indescribable expression. "Or Ganondorf."_

 _My heart stopped. There was that possibility. "We need to go back."_

 _"To do what?"_

 _"I – we need to know what happened!"_

 _"We will find out soon enough." Impa continued to unpack. "If Ganondorf touched it, the lands will wither and die. Evil will flood Hyrule. His taint will be apparent."_

 _"How can you be so calm about this?!"_

 _" Princess."_

 _I closed my mouth upon seeing Impa's stern gaze. I took a breath in until my lungs felt like they would pop out of my ribs. The anger drained out of me as I breathed out, exhaling everything I could. I let myself plop down on my sleeping sack._

 _"It wasn't supposed to go like this."_

 _My visions, Link gathering the Spiritual Stones, and then he came just in time to get the Ocarina…All of our planning was to prevent this from happening. So why did we…why did I fail? I put my face in my hands._

 _Impa silently placed a hand on my shoulder._

HF

"I apologize. For the goddess tenth time."

I continued to walk without acknowledging him, now fully dressed. He was leading us somewhere but I refused to ask where. After this morning's embarrassment, I felt that the silent treatment was warranted.

"Would you prefer I say nothing next time and simply look on?"

"Careful, thief." I coldly glared at him. "Your roguish tendencies are showing."

He chuckled. "At least you are now speaking to me."

What was that train of thought again? Lack of attention caused bad behavior or something to that effect. I was inclined to believe it, especially in his case.

Link pushed some branches aside and then stood out of the way, waiting for me to walk by. I quirked a brow at the sudden act of chivalry, but did not comment. When I stepped through, I suddenly halted. The view was astonishing, like a never ending sea of green. Well, almost unending. Some distance away, I could just make out an ancient building along the rock wall of wild greenery.

"Where are we?" I asked, already knowing my answer.

"In a forest," he impishly replied. "And that," I felt him step up, bringing an arm around me to point at the building, "is the Forest Temple, my lady."

"Don't call me that," came my automatic response. Then, I realized something. "The Forest Temple's in the Lost Woods. We need to go or else we'll become –"

"The Forest Temple is in the Sacred Meadow," he amusedly corrected.

"It's still a _part_ of the Lost Woods!"

"Is it? I always felt like it's along the outskirts."

I made to walk away, but he put a hand along my upper arm. I looked back at his calm face, humor dancing in his blue eyes.

"We'll be fine."

I allowed him to walk me to the fallen log. "If I become a skull kid –"

"You won't be alone," he grinned. "Now relax and take in the view."

But I could not relax. How did he know about the temple? I found it hard to believe he simply stumbled upon it one day. I glanced at him. Was it possible? Could he have –? I looked away. The Ocarina's power was definite…though he still has his Power of Courage…With that, maybe – I shook my head. No. It wasn't possible.

I needed it to not be possible.

"When I was a boy," his voice quietly broke through my thoughts, "I had unknowingly made camp by a wolfo's den."

I stayed silent. He pressed on.

"I didn't run very far before they were able to surround me. I knew I was trapped. The danger was real and very much inevitable." He twirled a stick he had found on the ground before letting it drop. "One moment I was waiting for death and then the next…" He looked around the woods. "This makes the second time."

I lowered my head in thought. His Triforce must have protected him even though he had no memory of it. It was the only reasonable idea that I could come up with. I felt my shoulders relax.

"Do you know this area?"

He half grinned. "Yes I do." He looked at the treetops. "It was the first place I found when I left home."

I slightly nodded to myself. That made more sense, seeing as Farore's Wind transported you to a place you have been before. The Triforce could have prompted him to think of a place in which he had felt safe and then transported him there, out of danger. Considering that it was our physical link to the Goddesses, it didn't seem so farfetched.

"Do you miss your home?"

"From time to time." Pause. "But I know there are some things we can never take back."

His words struck me. I could feel myself waver.

"Would you turn back time?" I murmured.

He looked away from the view. "What?"

"Would you go back," I continued on, some leak in my resolve preventing me from stopping, "before the Gerudo Fortress, before stealing my ring," I frowned heavily, "before running into the bandits in the field…" Before I twisted your life around, even in this timeline. "You would be free."

He tilted his head as he looked at me. "If we went that far back, we wouldn't have met again."

"Again?"

"We had met as children." He turned himself, facing me completely. "Though I doubt you remember me."

My throat felt tight. "Of course I do. You sneaked past the guards and wandered into my gardens."

His face lightened. I felt so glad to have caused that.

"So you do remember." He shook his head and tsked in a scolding manner. "You lied to me, Milda. You said we had never met before."

His usage of my terrible alias made me faintly smile. "I had encountered too many rogues to be certain."

"Strange humor," he murmured, his fingers lightly brushing the side of my face, "but still funny."

"…What are you doing?"

"Saw a bug."

"No you didn't."

His face was closer now. "No, I didn't."

There was the faintest of brushes before I put my hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. His half lidded eyes opened more as he took in my expression. I swallowed hard.

"This is one of those things," I said, my voice barely above a whisper, "that you can never take back."

"I am aware," he murmured. He leaned forward and I knew then, that I would not halt him a second time. But he merely rested his forehead on mine before pulling back completely. I rapidly blinked as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "We should go before it gets dark."

He then held a hand out for me to take.

I took it without looking at him.

HF

HF

HF

AN: This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. For one, I thought it would be too easy if the fairies could heal completely, but still have them as the powerful aide that they are. Then there's the emotions and baggage and all that fun stuff in dramas.

If I misunderstood how internal injuries can be, sorry. But I'm keeping it. XD

Warning: It might take me a while to update again. Less time to write and all. But I still have the ideas for this!


	21. Chapter 21

HF

HF

HF

 _I clutched the deku nut necklace as I laid on my sleeping sack._

 _Not knowing what happened was eating me up inside. What if Link died trying to get the Triforce? I wouldn't put it past Ganondorf to kill a child. Or perhaps Ganondorf had taken two of the three pieces, further cementing his power. After hours of just lying there, I finally forced myself to dream. I reached for Link, trying to feel his mind. The distance was great, I was not sure that I could reach him but I had to try._

 _'Link! Answer me!'_

 _I concentrated harder, my dream self turning around in the empty field, seeing nothing. I suddenly halted as I sensed another presence. It was warm and soothing, but also felt aged._

 _'He sleeps, Princess Zelda.'_

 _I turned around. The surrounding was now indoors with incredibly white walls. I tried to find details that could help me, but it was as if a mist was around me. An elderly man in white robes stepped out of the mist, smiling at me._

 _'Link will awaken when he is ready.'_

 _'Why does he sleep?' I frowned. 'What did you do to him?'_

 _The man chuckled softly, bending his knees. 'The Holder of Courage is not ready for the final battle nor are you, my dear.' He straightened up from crouching down to her level. 'The Goddesses have decided. You would be wise to listen, Holder of Wisdom.'_

 _I stared in shock. How did he know that I have a piece of the Triforce?_

 _'Impa is a good teacher.' The man started to fade. 'Get her to train you further in the art of magic.'_

 _'Wait, who are you?!'_

 _'A friend…'_

 _I woke up suddenly. My mind worked frantically to piece everything together. I had more questions than answers unfortunately. I lifted the deku nut to my eyes. I sighed in relief. At least I knew Link was alive. If what that man said was true, then he inherited a piece of the Triforce as well._

 _I frowned._

 _The man said we weren't ready to fight. Perhaps…we needed the Triforce pieces? Was that what was missing? But our quest in finding it led to Ganondorf potentially getting a piece. I sighed, putting an arm over my eyes._

 _Had I ruined things or was this always inevitable?_

HF

Making our way back to the Gerudo Valley was uncomfortable.

The forest we were in was not too far from the Valley compared to some other locations we could have been transported to. But the company was silent ever since last evening. Link was coming back from gathering more firewood. I began to rub the sticks together to create a flame.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sit down by his sack.

He seemed to not be surprised that I knew how to start a fire. Or he simply did not want to risk starting a conversation. Our talking would undoubtedly lead to that moment in the forest and I was not certain how to handle that yet. He pulled out some rations, catching my staring as he looked up. I made to turn my head but my neck seemed to not want to obey. He stared at me for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. My body obeyed once more as I turned my attention back to the kindling.

"How much further is it?" I quickly asked before he could speak.

I didn't see his expression but his silence before answering told me of his ire.

"If we wake up early, maybe half a day."

I nodded my head at that. The activity at the Border was alarming, especially with explosives involved. The obvious intent was to blow up the dam. But for what purpose? It wouldn't be enough to flood the canal. I wasn't ignorant of the fact that that waterway led to the lake where the Free Arms was camped out. I was confident in Sir Arken's ability to have realized that as well and take appropriate precautions.

Why the Gerudo were helping was most likely linked to who had invaded Nabooru's mind. Was it still the bandits or was someone else attacking? In any case, they would gain nothing from blowing up one dam.

But there were several dams before that one.

I sat back as the fire grew. What would happen if all the other dams were destroyed? How flooded would it get? By now, the perpetrators were aware that we knew of the bombs. We could easily abandon camp and the Free Arms would be safe. But it was Hyrule's main stream of water. That fact alone made me worried.

"Highness?"

I blinked out of my thoughts, seeing his offering of dried meat. The formal address didn't escape me. I took it with a quiet thanks. Perhaps the one that is reluctant to speak was me, making him default to formalities. I only assumed he would speak of that moment. It was not fair of me to reduce our talking because of my hesitations.

"Is something wrong?"

More than he could imagine. "The bandits, the bombs, the Gerudo…Same problems."

My talking relaxed him. How foolish I was to be so stony.

"Being Queen is not a stroll through the meadows?"

I shook my head at his cocky tone. "I never thought it would be."

He bit into his meat contemplatively. "Then why become Queen?"

"It is my birthright."

"Mm. The old 'born into it' reason," he slightly shook his head. "Convenient when it is a good position."

I pursed my lips a little. "I would have still chosen it if offered."

"Luxurious life, handmaidens galore –"

"A noble woman could have those as well," I dryly interrupted.

"-and fame beyond measure," he finished. "Your name will be written down in the books, regardless of what you do."

"If you think those are the reasons why I ascended," I coolly intoned, "then you don't know me at all."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You love your people," he murmured. "You'd do anything for them, even tempting bandits to attack just to see firsthand what the problems are."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked to the side, not willing to see what was in his gaze.

"I miss talking," he murmured.

"Link –"

"I know," he regarded me in the firelight. "Stick to the weather or the length of our trek."

I quietly sighed. "We may discuss more."

"But not what really needs to be discussed."

"To what end?" I bit out. "It will lead us nowhere."

"I respectfully disagree."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "Won't know until we discuss it."

"Oh," I let out an exasperated sound, despite my long years of etiquette training, "That is simply _rational._ "

He frowned at that. "I am not irrational."

"I didn't suggest you were. The issue is your inability to let sleeping wolfos be."

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'making mountains out of mole hills'?"

"I do not _exaggerate_."

He let out a sound of frustration. I kept my face stony as he leaned over.

"Then why are you insistent on _not_ discussing this?"

I didn't break his stare. "We are both already aware of the issue. There's no need to talk about it." I took a calming breath in. "Regardless, nothing happened that evening."

"Because you didn't want me to do anything."

The first time he leaned in was true. But the second time…I couldn't find my voice. His eyes narrowed a little. I withheld the urge to swallow.

"Did you want me to?"

I didn't break the stare. I couldn't. To do so would be the same as answering in the positive. But I couldn't ignore it either. I merely blinked calmly, giving him a neutral look.

"Does it matter?"

He continued to stare. That was not the answer he wanted.

"Say I did," I humored him, "and you followed through," I coolly gazed back at him, my chin tilted upwards, "then what? We'd run off together, ex-Queen and bandit, living off the land, my name disgraced for abandoning my kingdom, my family _shamed_ for generations to come and neither one of us able to show our faces to any respectable people ever again?" I shook my head. "I do not see why you would want to discuss this."

In the beginning of my assessment, his eyes were colored with anger and then cooled to amusement.

"I never suggested we'd run away together."

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I got up quickly, not looking at him.

"I'm going to sleep."

I laid down on the other side of the fire, tugging the borrowed cape around me.

HF

Sir Arken looked over the map once again.

The candles were low. His tired eyes scanned the newest scout reports as he looked at the marks on the map. The bandits had spread out, but they were concentrating in specific areas along the main canal of Hyrule. They were going to blow the dams. That much he could tell. But _why_? The waters came from the Zora's Domain so it would fill up quickly again if all the water was blasted out of the canals. There weren't any bandits near the Domain to be worried about them covering the entrance.

At least none out in the open.

"Sir?"

He straightened up from leaning over the table. "Report."

"The last of the supplies should be out of the Lake by morning. Then all personnel will be cleared from the area."

"And the doctor?"

"He agreed to go as long as we took his jars of, um, specimen."

The doctor that lived by the lake was odd, to say the least. But he produced good healing concoctions and remedies that no one would have thought to make. Though, they defaulted on their own potions first before going to the elderly coot. There were unpleasant side effects such as hallucinations, heavy sweating, and babbling. He needed his men alert at all times.

"He wanted to know if we can transport his shark."

Sir Arken stared at the soldier. Next he was going to ask about transporting his Kraken.

"We don't have the resources for that."

"I'll tell him." The soldier paused at the doorway. "Sir, our new reports around the Zoras will be coming at first light."

"I know."

"Perhaps you should rest your eyes."

"You have some bad news to break to the doctor." Sir Arken looked up with a scowl. "I suggest you go do that."

"Sir."

The soldier left. Sir Arken rubbed his eyes. Then he picked up another scouting note with a frown.

' _No sightings as of yet.'_

He sighed. Last anyone heard, that idiot thief went into the Fortress to get her highness. Without their leader, the kingdom was in a precarious state. They had no way of knowing if she was safe or kidnapped. Any notes of ransoms would have to be considered carefully until they knew otherwise.

Aside from Impa, Sir Arken had watched her grow beside the King's side.

He had seen her privately mourn the passing of the King and then took control of her life, proving herself ready to ascend. It had not been easy. The council liked being regent until she was deemed old enough. He never had a daughter, only three boys. But if he had, he would have wanted one like her.

"Where are you, mi'lady?"

HF

Swimming in the lake had been my favorite childhood activity.

From the shoreline Impa watched. Sir Arken stood by my father's seated form under the cover of the umbrella. I waved out to him. I could see my father smile as he waved back. I flipped onto my back, letting the sun hit my face as the cool waters embraced me. This was the last time I would be allowed to the lake before training as a royal lady.

I would have to walk into the sun under an umbrella, as my father did.

Tanned skin and sun kissed freckles were uncomely. It suggested that we worked outside. Our skin must be kept light enough for people to see the veins in our arms. Separate the blue bloods from the common blood.

A first lesson from my governess.

I opened my eyes a little, seeing the sun's glare. I lightly frowned. I could have sworn I saw something along the top of the tall tree. I blinked away from the sun. Flipping over, I dove underwater. In the middle of the lake was the Water Temple. I hovered in the water, looking down. It was too deep for non-Zoras to swim to without a scale. I turned around, swimming back towards shore. My lung capacity was strong, but more so in this dream. My eyes widened as I realized where I was headed.

I wasn't supposed to be around here.

I made it a point to not come over here. The secret entrance into Zora's Domain was one of many around Hyrule. I started to back away, but some force made me go closer. I struggled with my body as the pillars came into view.

A loud rattle filled my ears, piercing my mind.

I went upwards to the surface, but it was so far away. It didn't seem like I would ever break the water. My limitless supply of air was suddenly dwindling fast. The rattling grew demanding. I knew what would make this better, but I refused. My lungs burned. I opened my mouth for air.

I was immediately choking.

My dream self slammed into another memory. My heart pounded faster and faster. I could feel the rough sack over my head, the wetness sealed over my mouth and nose. I was drowning. The rattling taunted me, almost sounding like a twisted chuckle.

This was my punishment for disobeying.

My hands uselessly struggled against their bonds. I could picture my torturer standing by, her arms crossed, her orange Gerudo uniform pristine, and a complete lack of sympathy on her face. This would never end: I would not talk and she would not stop asking. She was well trained for this. Born for it, I would even dare to say. Her eyes eerily glowed with a sinister yellow…

 _"Zelda!"_

I gasped suddenly, the cloth no longer over my face.

I coughed harshly, automatically turning to my side. The cool, night air of the woods filled my lungs. My body was shaking. I felt his hand move my hair aside, just faintly brushing my chin. I did not turn to face him, still reeling from the nightmare.

What was that?

It was almost like someone else had been controlling what I dreamt. My hand reached around my neck for a pendent that was no longer there. I had placed Impa's gift on Nabooru. It was quite possible for someone to invade my dreams.

My breath steadied. He stayed besides me still.

"I couldn't sleep with a blanket for a month," he murmured. "Just the faint touch of it on my face set me off."

I looked at him in surprise. Perhaps the blanket had gone on my face and stimulated the memory of drowning. But how would he know what I went through while in the Fortress unless...? Link stared at me in silent understanding before returning to his sleeping spot on the other side of the fireless pit.

But he did not lay down. He rummaged into his pouch for a moment before pulling something out. My eyes closed when a few notes of his wooden ocarina flitted into the air. It had been ages since I've heard that, though the sound was slightly different than the Ocarina of Time. Wood versus porcelain, carved versus enchanted.

I felt my body relax.

I did not sleep soundlessly since I was a child, long before my Dreams ability became realized. The seven years of Ganondorf's reign robbed me of many things, including sleep. Ever since my coronation nearly a year ago sleep would not come easy to me. That was something I accepted in quiet remorse.

"When did it happen?"

He paused to answer. "Two years ago, give or take a month. The Gerudo don't take kindly to intruders."

"Why on earth would you infiltrate their Fortress?"

"I was trying to get to the Haunted Wasteland. There's hidden treasure out there." He played a quick couple of notes. "They had more guards than I thought."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

I gave him a sidelong glance. "I hardly think they'd torture you for just trespassing."

He half grinned. "I liberated them of a few hundred rupees."

"Goddesses," I looked heavenward, "cure him of his sticky fingers," I muttered.

"They shouldn't leave unlocked treasure chests lying around the place." He laid on his back, looking at the stars. "If they didn't want to tempt people, they'd hide them."

I looked up at the stars as well.

"Did you ever hear rattling in those nightmares?"

"Rattling?"

I sighed. I shouldn't have asked. "Never mind."

I turned around, closing my eyes. I was going to have to dream again.

HF

Link continued to stargaze as he rubbed his birthmark.

It had been stinging again, which is why he woke up to shake her awake. He didn't feel anything now. It seemed to only occur under extreme distress. But this time, he sensed more than the fear of drowning. She was afraid of something else. An interloper. He couldn't get more than that.

Green light spilled from his palm, stretching out to his fingertips. It sputtered out shortly. He clenched his hand. He was improving. Whether he'd get enough control to be of any help was another matter. The power he had was strange. It was a part of him, but also felt separate. It was one piece of a larger whole.

He looked at the Triforce and then over to the other side of the firepit.

She was turning in her sleep. He put his glove back on and picked up his ocarina. He played soothing notes; lullabies Saria used to sing to him and the others. His hand started to sting, her dream was turning into a nightmare. His fingers automatically adjusted into a new tune. He slowly went through it, testing it out. The gentle notes flowed as he played more confidently. He couldn't recall ever learning this yet it came so easy to him.

The stinging in his hand relaxed.

He sighed as he stopped playing, running a hand down his face.

 _"Say I did, and you followed through. Then what?"_

He honestly didn't know.

HF

I was struggling in the water again, but someone pulled me out.

"You're too young to swim out of the shallows, princess."

Impa wiped my face as I coughed out water. I looked at my small hands. I was much younger now. She wrapped me in her cloak. I sat on her lap now. She pulled out her hand harp. I felt myself calm as she plucked the strings.

"This is your song," Impa murmured, "passed down from your mother's line through the generations."

I rubbed my eyes. They felt heavy. She shifted me onto the blanket.

"Rest, young one."

I fell asleep.

HF

HF

HF

AN: I updated and it took forever! I am so sorry! I was overthinking of how this would go and I just finally went for it. I'm taking liberties with the Zelda franchise, but the way I see it, it's a timeline we didn't see so...why not? Probably won't see these 'liberties' until a later chapter. XD

The "doctor" by the lake is like a scientist to me, but I felt like that word wouldn't fit for this time period. I know it's fantasy, but it's always been kind of middle ages to me. Sort of. I could have made him an alchemist, but I felt like doctor worked better for this.

Thank you for your patience!


	22. Chapter 22

HF

HF

HF

 _I stared in wonder at the yellow magic glowing in my hand._

 _It felt electric and alive, warm but also cold. I brought my other hand over to touch it. I flinched a little, feeling a light thrumming sensation._

 _"This is my magic?"_

 _Impa nodded in approval. "The manifestation is more apparent because you are growing."_

 _I withdrew it. "Does yours feel like this?"_

 _She brought her hand up. Dark purple magic came off her hand like steam, but contained around her fingers. She withdrew it when I made to touch it. I shivered a little, having sensed a piece of it. It felt chilly like when I stood in the shade._

 _"What determines how someone's magic will manifest?"_

 _"Largely personality," she looked at her hand in thought. "Your values."_

 _I frowned. "But you're not cold."_

 _Impa gave a mirthless smile. "I'm more head than heart, Princess." She stood up, grabbing her hunting gear. "Keep practicing your drills. I'll return shortly."_

 _I lightly frowned when she grabbed her long dagger. She didn't use that to hunt._

 _"Are there a lot of Stalfos around?"_

 _"A few."_

 _"I could help fend them off. My lightning technique-"_

 _"Still needs work," Impa cut in. "I won't be long."_

 _I gave a small pout as she left. I sighed to myself. I was improving more than Impa gave me credit for. There wasn't much else for me to practice. I traced the Triforce on my hand. I could try talking to him again. Controlling my dreams was still something I wasn't comfortable with. I eyed the entrance of our newest cave. Impa's barrier was up. Wolfos and Stalfos couldn't come in while I was prone._

 _With that decision, I rolled out my mat and closed my eyes._

 _It took a while to relax and fall into it. I reached out towards the Temple of Time, looking for the warm consciousness of the old man in white robes. He wasn't responding. I wrinkled my nose a little. Maybe he wasn't in the temple. I expanded my senses a little more. There was someone further. I frowned a little. If I went that far, it would be back towards the castle. It could be a captured guard or townsperson. I tentatively reached out. I wasn't certain how strong Impa's charm was. The reminder of the danger almost made me pull back, however, I realized something._

 _'Highness?'_

 _The man in white robes was responding but I didn't want to draw away yet. The consciousness in the castle was tired, pained, and achingly familiar. I felt my eyes well up when I was within reach of him._

 _'Father!'_

 _'Highness don't -' was the beginning of the old man's warning._

 _But I already touched my father's consciousness. He was suddenly awake but his mind was sluggish and thick like honey. He was trying to push a feeling to me but I could not get the message. Immediately, I felt burned by another presence in my father's mind._

 _I had felt this scorching flame before in a nightmare._

 _I was pulled away from my father's mind, still feeling the painful fire of Ganondorf's consciousness. My mind reeled as I found myself back in the Temple of Time. There was worry on the old man's face as he gripped my shoulders._

 _'You need to move.'_

 _He hit my forehead with the heel of his palm, forcing me awake. I gasped at the sudden alertness, and then quickly scrambled to my feet. I ran out of the cave without another thought. I fell several times, too busy looking around for Impa than where I was running. With all the noise I was making, Impa came upon me._

 _"What are you doing out here?" she quietly scolded as she turned me towards the cave. Two rabbits hung around her belt. She hadn't skinned them yet. "You are fortunate I killed that wolfo already."_

 _"We need to move," I rushed out. "My father's still alive."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I sensed him in the castle, but Ganondorf was there too-"_

 _"He couldn't have sensed you. Unless..." Impa grabbed my arm. "Was Ganondorf in your father's mind?"_

 _"Yes, " I stressed with impatience. _

_"He used the king as a medium," Impa spat at the ground in insult. "Snake."_

 _"If we hurry we can still save him. He's barely hanging on but if we are careful-"_

 _"We're not going back."_

 _"-we can do this together," I finished determinedly. "We both have magic spells to use."_

 _"Pack only the essentials. Leave everything else."_

 _"He's my father, Impa!" I could feel wetness on my cheeks. "We left him for dead once. I'm not doing it again!"_

 _With no hesitation, Impa put her hand over my eyes._

 _"Sleep."_

 _A chilling darkness overcame me, knocking me out._

HF

The closer we got to the Fortress, the higher the chances of us running into bandits or Gerudo patrols were.

We took a longer path to avoid those, lengthening our travel a bit. Unseeingly, I stared at our path ahead. It had been a silent, mutual agreement that the Fortress was where we should go. Not the Lake. Not the castle. The Fortress. It was the place where several of my men died and I was taken captive. Certainly, there were survivors around the ravine, as Link had informed me. But we had no red potions or bottled fairies.

My magic however...

I looked at my hand. I could heal a bit with my magic. But in doing so would reveal myself. It wasn't necessarily a terrible thing to have magic. During Hyrule's Civil War, there were many magic practitioners from all sides. They had started out as healers and then were later put on the field of battle. Terrible spells came out from those dark times and many negative stigmas.

Each camp sought out the destruction of the enemies' magic wielders.

I turned to Link, looking at his pouch where the magic suppressant Sheikah shackles were. Had those been created during that time? If so, why would the Gerudo have it? Did a Gerudo magic user escape with it on? Seeing how Rusa had been able to free me with one of my hair pins, I could only surmise that those cuffs had only been magic proof, not Gerudo proof. Who would expect a magic user to know how to pick a lock sans magic?

I could only imagine their surprise.

"Do you need water?"

I blinked out of my thoughts. We were speaking more. It was more than I had hoped for.

"No."

"Ah." Link nodded his head. "You want my pouch." He turned around to walk backwards so he could face me. "I'd catch you before you could steal it."

"It's dirty."

He looked at me in seriousness. "A thief can spot another thief."

"I am not a common thief."

"You are not." He turned back around. "You're a _rich_ one."

"Goddesses above..."

"Calling for divine intervention already?" He laughed. "You rile up easily, highness."

"If only they would come and intervene," I muttered to myself.

"You are not as fortunate as you think," he chuckled, obviously having heard my murmur. "Do you suppose you are stuck with me as a punishment?"

More like a reminder of what I have done. "Why are we going to the ravine?"

"Isn't that where you want to go?"

"It is."

But to reveal myself? Or to take in the extent of the damage - of the loss I caused? My head lowered a little. Subconsciously, my hand lowered to my left leg. In a small pouch around my thigh was the Ocarina of Time. When I was patted down, my Gerudo guard had felt that the pouch was empty. But it was enchanted to appear that way. Only I could open it and find what was hidden inside.

...Perhaps I did have a plan after all.

"Do you need to rest?"

"No. I slept enough." I paused in remembrance of rattling and yellow eyes, then it all stopped and transformed into a calm memory of the Lake. "I thought I heard music last night."

"Helps me sleep if I play a little." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Did it help you?"

"I suppose so."

We walked for a while longer before he turned back to me.

"You were having another nightmare."

"I was."

His eyes drifted to his left hand and then back to me.

"Drowning is terrible without having something solid to hold onto."

"...You want me to hold something heavy in the water?"

"I did not mean it that way. More of a...fanciful meaning."

"Fanciful..."

There was a word I had never thought I'd hear from him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Another meaning behind what I am saying."

My lips quirked upwards a little with his floundering. My mouth went back to neutral but not before he had noticed the change. His embarrassment disappeared. He tsked his tongue as he wagged a scolding finger for emphasis.

"You are attempting to change the subject."

I walked on. "We're almost out of the woods."

He sighed loudly before striding up besides me. "You can tell me what it was."

"I am aware."

He breathed out through his nose. "You _need_ to tell me what it was."

His tone change did not escape me. "I am not obligated to say anything," I coolly replied.

"You are if it takes a physical toll on you."

I could feel myself starting to lose my composure. "You are not my keeper nor are you anything else, _thief_."

His eyes stormed in indignation.

"I never claimed to be, yet you keep suggesting otherwise."

"I have _never_ suggested such a thing."

He stepped close to me. I held my ground.

"Your book had 'The Wolfo or the Knight'."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten it was in there. I would have never lent it to him if I had recalled, letting him find out exactly why the Lady was testing the value of so many men for so many years, tirelessly searching for a White Knight that was her equal.

Her consort...

"Why would you ask to test me," he rumbled lowly, "if you aren't suggesting something?"

I couldn't keep his gaze. I stepped back to regain some sort of composure before looking back at him.

"Don't interrupt my nightmares."

There was unveiled disappointment in his eyes. I kept the Queen's façade with a bit of Sheik's warning look. It was his turn to break away. He lowered his head for a couple of seconds before moving on.

"As your highness demands."

I looked up to the peeking of sky beyond the branches.

HF

The Lost Woods held many pathways.

Dressed as Sheik, I quickly darted through it. My trained ears listened for the mysterious music of the woods. Given its consistency, I surmised it was the skull kids mimicking Saria's ocarina. The Sage of the Forest was kindhearted by nature. I could imagine her coming in here to entertain them every once in a while. She took her role as guardian to heart, as all things.

It was indeed an incredible place. Nearly all of Hyrule could be reached through the pathways in the woods. I paused in the forest, my feet automatically going one way while my mind knew it was not correct. I was supposed to be headed to the Forest Temple. The cheerful music of the woods dimmed slowly as I became aware of the intruder.

Soon, I could hear the rattling underneath the music.

I frowned in the dream. "Why do you need a secret way into Zora's Domain?"

The rattling intensified, some twisted chuckles entwined. Two large wolfos appeared in the way of two paths, leaving one clear. I turned around to go back, but another wolfo appeared, blocking me. The intruder was pushing me towards Zora's Domain. I reached for my throwing knives, but they weren't around my waist. There was my bag of deku nuts. I opened it up and threw one in front of a wolfo. Nothing happened. There were rocks in the bag, not deku nuts.

"I'm not going."

The wolfos eyes' gleamed an unnatural yellow before attacking.

I jumped over the first one much slower than I normally am. The second one's fangs dug into my right ankle. I cried out, kicking it in the face. It whimpered but held on. I threw the rocks. The other two bit into my wrists to pin me down. Their fangs were much longer than typical. My wrists and ankle were pierced through completely.

A fourth wolfo came out of the shadows, its eyes larger than the others and wide open with that sinister yellow.

It was going to hurt, dream or not. I reached deep into myself, feeling some stirring of magic. He wasn't able to take that away from me. The wolfo lunge for my torso. I let out a burst of magic. They rolled over in pain. I gasped, quickly healing my ankle so I could run.

Before I could get up my body froze in place. I heard a low moaning. My heart raced in memory. The wolfos were now Redeads, slowly making their way to me. The temporary paralysis wore off. I tried to shoot off magic but another wave of the paralysis hit me. The little bit of magic I got out made them stumble though they merely continued coming. It was one of the worst positions to be. The paralysis would continue to hit as long as you were in range.

I tried to keep calm.

I gathered magic inside so that it would be a strong blast. I was able to move. Immediately the magic hit them harder. Just one more hit. Then their legs would be cut off. But they were too close for comfort. I wasn't going to do it before one of them got to me.

A Redead latched onto me.

I couldn't scream even though I wanted to. I lost focus. My blast wasn't as strong due to the pain. Two were crippled. The one that had been on me was on the ground but crawled back onto me. The fourth had no trouble getting to me. As another one grabbed me, I felt like it was an eternity before I had those precious three seconds of movement. I yelled what I had been determined not to.

"Nayru's Love!"

They all pushed back away from me. I groaned in agony, bleeding everywhere as I cursed myself for revealing the Power of Wisdom. The Redeads disappeared. The rattling sounded very close. I looked out of my good eye to see some shadowed, larged eyed figure staring at the barrier. After all that and I still couldn't see who it was.

I then heard my song.

The rattling stopped abruptly. It looked up around us, swaying in place. In my weakened state, I could feel it draw out the image of who was playing. A faint replica of Link with an ocarina appeared in front of it. But the color of the ocarina shifted from brown to blue. It tilted its head and then rattled it, chuckling very long.

Goddesses...

It was _too_ interested in Link.

I pulled out of the dream while it was distracted. Some pain from the dream lingered. I sat up despite of it, fixing Link with a look. He had stopped playing but he didn't even bother hiding the wooden ocarina.

"What did I tell you?" I hissed out.

He stared back with no apologies. "A decent person cannot watch others in pain."

"Imbecile," I gripped my hair tightly. "You alerted it."

The last time he played, my nightmare had merely shifted into a nicer memory with Impa playing the harp. But the only calm memories I had in the Lost Woods were with Link, thus no change in instruments.

"I alerted the intruder?"

I sharply looked at him. "How did you -"

He tugged his left glove off. The wisdom triangle was starting to color a light blue. He looked at it speculatively.

"It reacts when you're extremely agitated or in pain. I only get an impression of what is wrong."

I felt my anxiety calm. The blue faded away. He was waiting for an explanation.

"It won't happen again."

He didn't like that answer. It was what I was comfortable telling. He strode over and leaned right into my face.

"Why does it happen to _begin_ with?" Before I could speak he cut in, "I know you have the same mark - do not even bother hiding that fact."

"...It's the mark of the Goddesses."

He gave me a look of disbelief. "How ignorant do you think I am?"

"You already know that it connects us," I spat out. "What more do you want?"

"But _why?"_ He grabbed her upper arms. "Why a royal and a goddess _damned_ orphan?"

His eyes were pleading. I had seen that look once, when he wanted to know who Sheik was. I had the feeling he knew who Sheik was. He just needed me to voice it out, to confirm what he already knew as a reassurance. Back then, I had trained to steel myself against his questions.

Right now, however, I knew that he hadn't a clue about any of it. In this timeline, the way he looked asking me these questions, it twisted me inside. It broke a part of me to hear him talk about himself like that. I couldn't find fault with my weakness.

"You're not damned." My voice was soft. I almost didn't recognize it. "You're much more than that."

His eyes colored with so many emotions. One of us leaned in first as the other followed. It didn't matter which of us started it. This time I did not stop what was going to happen. I encouraged it. My fingers slid into his unruly hair. I felt his hand brush up my neck and rest against the side of my face.

A piece of my Triforce thrummed with warmth. I blindly reached out for his hand. I felt a similar warmth along the back of his left hand, my triangle on his hand reacting to what I was feeling. He had been right to label it as 'impressions.' What I felt from him was a thrill from kissing and a sense of relief that I could not decipher. My hand grazed his forehead, hovering over his eyes.

"Sleep," I murmured.

My magic flashed and he was slumped in my arms. I laid him down on my mat. Then I pulled up my knees and covered my face. Day by day, I was breaking into pieces. I tugged my hair hard before squeezing my legs.

Was there a way to stop it?

HF

 _When I came to, we were in a new place._

 _The air was dry and the area around was dirt. I couldn't see where the horse was. Impa might have abandoned it midway through the journey. I looked at her seated form with some bitterness. It was better than eating it. She would have no qualms doing that, despite it being her favorite horse. She calmly turned the rabbits over in our small fire. It was as if we had been here for ages and hadn't ran away to stay alive. I bit my bottom lip a little. As if she hadn't chosen to abandon my father to death for a second time._

 _"Food's ready."_

 _I shook my head. She cut off a piece and ate. I turned away from the fire, feeling tears falling down sideways. I pressed the blanket over my mouth, not wanting to make a sound._

 _Head over heart._

 _I hadn't fully realized what that meant._

HF

HF

HF

AN: All I'm gonna say is this: She don't got the triforce of courage. XD

Sorry if Impa seems mean. She's very no nonsense and driven to me. I'll probably touch some more on this incident from the past timeline. Someone had reviewed asking about why Rusa was able to undo the magical shackles so I added in a bit to explain that. XD Kind of late, but oh well. Technically this whole story is late. XD I really want to update more often, but I feel like since they're long-ish chapters it kind of evens it up. Maybe.


End file.
